Sticks and Stones
by JadedLogic
Summary: Miss Mills is a high school teacher despised by her students. One day a prank triggers an unpleasant reaction in her, Emma takes the blame. AU Emma is in her twenties (goes back to high school to finish where she left off from her pregnancy), Henry is her son and Regina never adopted him.
1. Chapter 1

"Until somebody takes responsibility for this," she hissed. "nobody is leaving."

Miss Mills, currently in the running for the schools most hated teacher, held up her vandalized Gucci hand bag. Bright red crimson screamed out the word bitch across it's leather exterior. Only somebody with a death wish would do that Emma thought.

After a painstaking minute. No one had yet to speak up. They were all too terrified to even look the woman in the eye.

This was seriously cutting into her lunch time. She knew immediately who did it from the sloppy handwriting. It was Neal Cassidy but of course he was too cowardly to own up to it. Her stomach was grumbling, she hadn't eaten all day, and she just knew Miss Mills would remain true to her word. The woman already loathed her and everyone in the school so why not bite the bullet?

"It was me." Emma stood up, instantly regretting that hero complex of hers.

"Miss Swan." She looked surprised but it was easily overwritten by a new look of pure hatred. "You will remain here. Everyone else. Enjoy your lunch." She gave a mock smile directed towards the rest of her class. There was a collection of murmurs and Emma made sure to catch Neal's eye on his way out. He bowed his head and looked ashamed but never came to her defense. She was never fucking talking to him again.

As soon as the last student filed out Miss Mills dropped the bag on top of her desk with a loud thud.

"This bag costs more than your entire college education will." she growled. "Do you think your little stunt was worth it? Did your message hit its mark?"

The teacher was livid, her voice had risen in volume and she could see her visibly seething in rage. Why did she think she could take the blame for this?

"No." She croaked.

Brown eyes ignited even further to the point where they almost looked like charred pieces of charcoal.

"Miss Swan you will report to me before and after school everyday until I see your punishment has been fit. Understood?"

"Yes Miss Mills."

"Now get to lunch before I regret not involving the authorities for vandalism of personal property."

She scooped up her books and left the room, feeling furious eyes glaring a hole in her back the entire walk.

"Hey Em what took you?" Ruby was halfway through her lunch.

"I sort of got in trouble..."

"Really? What happened?" Belle spoke up next.

"Miss Mills gave me an indefinite amount of before and after school detentions..."

"What! Why?"

"Because I'm an idiot." She whipped out her bagged lunch. "Someone spray painted bitch on her handbag."

"That's awesome!" Ruby interjected.

"No it's not. Its mean. And my point was." She tossed a look at Ruby. " I took the blame because I wanted to eat."

The two broke out into laughs.

"Only Emma Swan would take on the wrath of Storybrooke's HBIC for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

She turned bright red at their teasing.

"Well the class owes me big time." She sputtered. "And so does Neal. I'm 99.9% sure he was the one that actually did it."

"So what do you think she'll have you do?"

"I don't know... I don't want to think about it. Can I just eat my lunch.I mean I do deserve it after all."

"Sure. But there's only 5 minutes left to lunch."

Emma groaned but quickly went to work on devouring her meal. She just started on her chips when the bell rang. Well it looked like she was going to have walk and eat.

As she was funneling the remaining crumbs into her mouth she missed the other person rounding the same corner. They collided with a painful thud. She had managed to stay standing but the other body unfortunately stumbled backwards onto the tile floor.

"Shit!" Emma exclaimed. She quickly wiped her greasy fingers onto her jeans to help the person up and froze. It was Miss Mills. _FML_ she thought.

"Miss Mills I'm so sorry I should have been watching where I was going."

The woman looked at her and sneered.

"If I had known you were so hellbent on ruining my day Miss Swan I never would have let you leave my sight." Her hate filled eyes narrowed in on the offered hand and she oh so defiantly refused it by picking herself up. She brushed on by her and carried on her day. Emma had never felt so worthless or so horrible in her entire life.

* * *

"Class I'm giving you all a special assignment. You can thank Miss Swan for this."

_Oh what the fuck._ She thought. Everyone was glaring at her. Like she needed their hatred too!

"I want you all to write an essay on what it means to behave in a responsible and respectful manner during school hours. What it means to be a role model, the ideal student. You have the weekend to write it. Extra credit if you use Miss Swan as an example of how not to behave."

Snickers filled the room and Emma was beginning to feel her own hatred churning in the pit of her stomach. She was taking this way too far. It had to have been her running into her earlier, knocked something loose in her brain.

"I'm giving you the rest of this period to start it, that way you can at least observe some of her poor mannerisms."

Emma's pencil broke in two at this moment from the sheer force of her grip. Miss Mill's eyes flew to Emma's at the sound and so did many others. Their eyes locked and they both intended on relaying the anger they felt towards one another in their glares, somehow wishing to inflict damage through them. Somebody in the room let out a noise that closely resembled a whimper and it broke their death match, causing the tension between them to snap like a stretched out rubber band.

Miss Mill's quickly moved to her desk and pulled out a stack of papers to grade. Emma got to work on her paper, not amused by the extra credit, and visibly shaken by the intensity of her teacher's glare.

* * *

She knocked on the closed classroom door but in a daze. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like the rest of her body didn't even exist. She was just a rapidly beating pulse drifting in and out of a state of consciousness. When she heard Miss Mills tell her to come in she wished that was truly the case, that she was not actually a body capable of movement.

Coffee brown eyes zoomed in on her the instant she stepped through the doorway, the doorway she mentally cataloged as leading to the fiery pits of hell, but even that felt like it would be a breezy vacation due to the scalding hostility currently radiating off her teacher.

"Miss Swan please take a seat." She sent her a smile but the pearly whites contrasting against sinfully red lips only made her look more intimidating, like the Cheshire cat up to no good.

Wordlessly, she moved to the vacant desk. _Don't fucking do anything stupid._ She reminded herself, as if that could save her now.

Miss Mills stood up from her desk and came to stand before her. She leaned forward and far too much cleavage became visible for Emma to properly focus. Her hands firmly planted themselves on each side of the desks surface and breathing suddenly became a voluntary act.

"Today's punishment is a simple one." She said. "Take out a piece of paper and write down what it is exactly that you think qualifies someone as a bitch."

Her body's reaction to Miss mills, olive skin suddenly on display was confusing. She knew what it meant but why it still reacted when she knew that person would personally see to her death, if it were legal, was the most mystifying.

"Well?" Miss Mills' lip twitched upward in a snarl. She blushed deeply and fished out a paper from her backpack. Miss Mills pushed off the desk and retreated to her own. Once more she managed to feel like the worst person in existence. Despite not having actually done what had the teacher so obviously hurting. She didn't want to do this. Whatever she put down on that paper meant another nail in her coffin. That's when she had an idea.

Miss Mills didn't read it in front of her, she wished she had but all the woman did was tell her to go and reminded her to return at 7 am.

Now she had to get to school half an hour early. Sighing into the empty hallway she made her way to the parking lot. At least she had her bug back from the shop.

* * *

Rarely anyone stayed as late as Miss Mills did. She was a dedicated, meticulous planner and right now her work had been put on hold because of one student, and one haunting word. Emma Swan and the word bitch. Yes the blonde often gave her trouble in the usual teenage ways but she hadn't pinned her down as a bully. Based on the quality of Emma's work, she would have placed her above this type of behavior. So when Emma stood up it was hard not to feel hurt. At some point during the year she had actually come to appreciate her work and usually respectful demeanor towards her. Since nobody else did. As hers her eyes scanned the wavy writing she questioned why she decided to assign her this. It was punishing herself too. Just gripping her heart with the feeling of betrayal even more.

_Bitch- a lewd overbearing female that is usually unpleasant to deal with._

There was an angry slash across the letter t and Regina knew Emma was probably shaking with rage. She took in a deep breath and continued reading. She need this as ammunition to use against her.

_At least that's the generalized acceptance of this term._

Her brow scrunched up as the tone of her paper quickly took on a different turn.

_To me, a bitch is someone that doesn't let the world beat her down, she's tough, intelligent and fiercely independent. She has to be a bitch not because she wants to but because she has to. People are cruel, teenagers especially, and that's why she's a bitch. This word doesn't define a person, unless they let it._

She didn't know what to think of her paper, but she was oddly touched by it. Miss Swan had managed to turn the derogatory term into a sort of compliment. She was grateful for that but also very conflicted now. She obviously hadn't meant it that way when she wrote it on her bag, was this a trick? Did she truly think this or was she just trying to evade punishment? She had no idea and the stress it was causing her gave her a migraine. So she packed up early and went home, her defiled bag turned inward away from any prying eyes.

* * *

"Mom look what Grandma and I made today." Henry showed Emma his macaroni art and a smile broke out on her face. Even though she had a shitty day at school her son always made her feel better. He reminded her why she chose to go back to school, to become a better person, and get a career so she could support him without the help of her mom.

"That's great Henry. What else did you do today?"

She took him into her lap.

"We watched teenage mutant ninja turtles and fed the birds in the park!"

"Yeah?" She looked up at her mom who was smiling. "And did you see Dodo today?"

"Yeah he ate all the bread crumbs!"

"We'll have to bring some more next time then so than other birds can get some. You and me kid sound good?"

"Yeah! Tomorrow?"

"Sorry Henry you know I have school but I promise this weekend okay?"

"OK you promise!" She nodded and he placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Emma do you want me to give Henry his bath?"

"No thank you mom. I can. Thank you so much for all this. I appreciate it. The least I can do is put him to bed." Mary Margaret nodded and Emma picked up her four year old to get him ready for bed. Once he was asleep she started on her homework and went off to bed herself.

* * *

"Miss Swan." Miss Mills glared at her as soon as she walked in but the strength behind it was noticeably weaker. Perhaps her short paper worked?

"I'm sure you're capable of sitting still for twenty minutes?" Of all things she expected that hadn't been it.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." She tilted her head to the desk directly in front of her own, and it was so fucking close to her own they she might as well have asked to hold hands.

Feeling an unusual amount of nervousness wash over her she made the walk to the front of the room. Miss Mills watched her like a hawk seeking its prey up until she sat down.

"Not a word." That's all the teacher said before pulling out some work of hers. This was a whole new level of uncomfortable. The room's dead silence was nagging at her to fill it but Miss Mills told her not to speak. She didn't know what to do with herself so she started fiddling with her hands.

"Stop." The woman growled out after a minute or so. This snapped her out of her musings and drew her attention to the brunette. She wore an almost pained expression and she wondered it she had a headache or if her presence truly pained her. She bowed her head and opted to stare at the desks surface. This was so fucking weird.

Miss Mills stared at her for a few lingering seconds before returning to her work. Emma glanced at the clock every so often and her gaze settled on Miss Mills in between looks. The woman was beautiful, anyone with eyes could see that, but there was something deeper than looks that attracted Emma towards her. Like a moth to a flame she was compelled to stare at her. Now was as good as any other time she thought. Maybe.

There was a small scar above her lip that peaked her interest, one that she couldn't hide with all that make up she wore. So many of her peers shared made up stories on how she got it but she wanted to know the real one.

"If I'm a bitch." The lips she had been staring at suddenly moved. "Then what would you call Miss Blue?"

What?

"I don't know who that is..."

"All of the students in this class transferred from her class last year to my class. So you must know who she is."

"I didn't go to school last year..." Miss Mills' perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose slightly.

"And why not?" She didn't have to answer that, she didn't want to. She would probably use it against her if she did.

"Personal reasons." She mumbled. Miss Mills' lips pressed together but she didn't ask anymore questions, however she was regarding her funny now. Another minute of silence went by.

"Did you move here?" She was trying to have a conversation during her so called punishment? What was this?

"No...I just got held back by some things. I had to push the pause button."

Even narrower eyes regarded her now. It looked like Miss Mills was calling b.s.

"Just how old are you dear?" She shifted uncomfortably in the metal chair.

"24." Eyes dramatically widened.

"Why are you here? " The woman practically yelled at her. "Get your GED and go to college. Don't waste your time in this hell hole."

"I...just wanted to transition...its been a while and I thought baby steps you know?" The woman let out a breath.

"And that includes petty vandalism?"

"Look... I know you probably won't believe me but I didn't do that. "

"Then why did you say you did."

"These kids don't know what they're doing... And I was hungry."

"Even if that's the case Miss Swan. You have to own up to your actions. You are still carrying out the punishment."

She nodded and Miss Mills lowered her gaze to the paper once more. Another minute passed.

"Even though I disagree with you perception of what qualifies someone as a bitch." She started up again . "I found your paper to be well written and perhaps even a little inspiring."

Now she was thoroughly confused but the words lifted the heavy weight of guilt she still carried on her shoulders.

"Thank you. And I meant every word of it." They locked gazes and she pleaded for her to believe her. When Miss Mills tore her gaze away she knew her message had been relayed.

"Class starts in a couple of minutes." She cleared her throat and stood up."From now on you are to help me set up for the day. Start by placing a paper on each desk."

She handed over a stack of photocopies and did as she asked. Students began to enter and she took her usual seat but Miss Mills stopped her.

"Miss Swan. You won't be sitting there today." Her stomach dropped. What was going on. "Stand here." She gestured for her to stand directly in front of the class and right away she knew she was in for the biggest humiliation of her life. Once the bell rang Miss Mills got right to it.

"Class in front of you are copies of a short essay written by none other than Miss Swan herself." A sea of apologetic eyes looked back at her. "I'll have her read it to you and I want you to tell me if you agree with her point of view or if you think its just a bunch of...crap." The bite was back in Miss Mills demeanor and voice. She preferred the inquisitive version.

"You may proceed." She folded her arms across her chest. A minute later the class silently considered her short description of what a bitch was. Some looked contemplative while others just wore a grin that said kiss ass.

"Anyone care to share their thoughts?" Not a hand. "Well then I suppose I'll have to pick someone... Mr. Cassidy?" His eyes widened like two saucers.

"Uhh I disagree..." He mumbled.

Emma wanted to slap him. Was he really that dumb?

"Please elaborate will you? You are in your senior year I believe that qualifies more of an explanation than that."

_Neal she's baiting you don't say anything worse than what you've already said._

"Well...I've encountered my fair share of lewd woman. They are bitchy because they enjoy it. They get some sick prevision out of it and like seeing other people suffer. They don't have to be a bitch they just are."

"So would you say Miss Swan is wrong?"

"Yes."

"Anyone else?" Slowly a domino effect occurred. _Where they all really this dumb? Obviously she wrote this about Miss Mills._ Only a couple hands stayed down.

"Those who didn't raise their hands join Miss Swan." The five remaining joined her, albeit regrettably. Emma cast them a weak smile but they all seemed pretty sure they just earned themselves a weeks worth of detentions. Miss mills addressed them. "Now you six are relieved of this weekends assignment. "

Huge grins spread across their faces and Emma's jaw nearly fell off.

"Also I feel that your levels of cognition deserve a couple bonus points tacked onto your previous tests. Miss Swan if you would take down their names. I'll be sure to award them for their unwavering opinions."

Her heart was fluttering in her chest, the smile Miss Mills cast her way was so genuine and heartwarming that she thought her feet had lifted off the ground. The five students around her quickly rushed over to her to get their name taken down. Once it was done with, Miss Mills quickly got to their real class agenda.

Her after school detention with Miss Mills was far different than her morning one. In tone and nature. Several other unfortunate students were scattered around the room, whipped and defeated at empty desks.

She was relieved it wasn't just her but slightly upset, why she didn't know.

"No talking and no phone use." She barked. She bit the inside of her cheek and sat down. This time farther away from her desk.

Neal was there and she felt the need to cast him a sneer. He rolled his eyes but grinned at her cheekily. The little bastard.

**A/N: This is something that has been rolling around in my head and I finally wanted to get it down. First AU. Reviews are lovely. **


	2. Chapter 2

She had dozed off. She had meant to just close her eyes for a second but it proved to be too difficult to fight. When she came back to the world of the conscious she realized, by the vacant desks around her, everyone had left. Why hadn't they bothered to wake her? She thought for sure Miss Mills wouldn't trust anyone to be alone in her classroom. She brushed away the hair plastered to her cheek and groaned.

"Not up to your standards?" She jumped in her seat. Miss Mills was in the back of the room, sorting through some boxes.

"Yeah." She grunted. "Could have really used a Tempur Pedic... "

She rubbed at the uncomfortable crook she now felt in her neck and turned halfway in her seat to properly address her English teacher. Miss Mills eyes were their usual sharp sting but something was different now. There was an unspoken gratitude just barely bleeding through and she wondered why. Then, for a brief second the brunettes gaze flickered to her shirt only to quickly return to eye level. Emma's breath hitched strangely at the small, almost nonexistent tint in Miss Mills' cheeks. Miss Mills was far from modest so it was strange seeing such a sheepish look.

What just happened? She thought. When Miss Mills returned to her task, she followed where her gaze had landed. The white lace of her bra was clearly sticking out of her currently skewed flannel shirt. Her shirt might as well have been wide open. She readjusted the buttons and finally looked up at the big, faced clock on the wall. 6 pm.

"Shit." She hissed under her breath. If Miss Mills heard her she chose not to comment, it was after school hours anyway. She was angry though that the brunette hadn't woke her.

"Why are you still here?" she asked the teacher. "and why didn't you wake me?"

"I am working as for waking you I am not your personal stewardess. Besides, your fellow classmates carried out their punishment awake. I didn't think it fair for you to just… sleep it off."

Miss Mills clicked her teeth together and threw her an I dare you to challenge that reasoning kind of look.

She growled and jumped out of her seat, heading towards the door.

"Oh and Miss Swan. 7 am." she called out casually.

_Whatever_ she thought bitterly. Her mom was probably worried and Henry….oh henry was probably in bed now. Her eyes filled with tears. The kid was missing out on his mom. She reached for her phone in her back pocket to shoot off a quick text but it was missing.

She was beginning to question if this whole high school thing was worth the torture. She blinked away the salty tears and back stepped to Miss Mills room. _Please still be here._ The lights and door were wide open.

Her pulse skipped a beat when she returned. Miss Mills was...well she couldn't really tell. All she caught a glimpse of was a perfectly round curvy ass bending over. Her boots tapped against the tile flooring and Miss Mills instantly snapped to her full height at the sound. The view was gone.

The first thing she saw in Miss Mills eyes had been fear. This woman kept up a shield all day long to protect herself from the vicious words of others, and to find that the first thing behind it was fear pulled at her heartstrings. What made her this way?

"I..lost my phone. I was wondering if I might have left it in here…" She explained.

Her voice came out in a breathy tone, because she had rushed in she told herself. It definitely hadn't been the way her ass looked, or the way the fabric of her pants suits stretched tightly over it.

"I haven't seen a phone." Miss Mills deadpanned. "You're welcome to search the room."

"Thanks..." She felt the heat rising to her cheeks as the image of her teacher bending over continued to play in her mind. She scanned the classrooms floor before she got too worked up in this woman's presence. Its was a bright yellow case, hard to miss so when she didn't see it she felt at a loss to where it could be. Her heart fell. Henry was going to be upset she hadn't said good night.

"Are you having troubles at home?" Miss Mills tone was so soft and caring she had almost forgotten how callous she could be sometimes.

Swept up in her emotions and the question she easily forgot who she was talking too.

"No. Not really.." She ran a hand through her hair and fought back tears once more. She had already missed so many of his bedtimes. She was such a bad mother. "Just me screwing up again…"

Miss Mills walked over to her desk.

"Perhaps you would like to call it?" She offered her her own cell phone.

"Yes! Thank you!" The sadness she had been feeling was quickly replaced with hope. She punched in her number, oblivious to the searching eyes studying her face. Miss Mills was intrigued by Emma Swan, and her strange behavior to a simple phone had her wondering why it was so important to her.

A dull buzzing sound filled the classroom. Emma followed it and discovered he phone had somehow got kicked beneath the classrooms av cart. She ended the call but not before she caught a glimpse of her teachers background photo. It brought a smile to her face as she handed it over to the brunette.

"He's handsome." she said. A fiery rage took over Miss Mills face as she snatched the phone from her hands.

"That was private." She hissed.

"I'm sorry….thank you. I appreciate the help." She hung her head and began to walk away.

She didn't look back but if she had she would have seen Miss Mills clutching the phone to her chest, and leaning onto a nearby counter for support. A lone tear fell down her cheek before she snapped her phone shut. Into the empty classroom only one word was whispered out in a heart wrenching sob:

"Daniel..."

* * *

"Mom. I'm so sorry. I had a detention with Miss Mills and I fell asleep. Nobody woke me."

Her mother looked upset with her and it was troubling. She already felt bad enough, why did she have to look at her like that?

"Henry was asking about you Emma, I told him you needed to finish up some school work and you'd be coming home late. He's asleep now."

"oh..." she hung her head and shoved her hands into her jean pockets. "Did you read him a story?"

"Yes."

"Which one?"

"The Six Swans." Her brow rose at the name, and she recalled it wasn't a very cheery fairy tale but it was a story nonethelss.

"I'm guessing you picked it because of the name? "

"Yes." Her mother frowned. "I'll stick to the classics from now on. Don't worry."

"Thank you mom. I love you." They hugged and Emma for once, in a long time, needed it more than her mother did.

* * *

Her next morning detention happened in the same way as the first but Miss Mills never even looked up at her. She just told her to sit and busied herself with work.

Now Emma didn't really mind this time but the woman's posture told her something wasn't right. She never slouched and the brunette never brought any coffee with her.

"Um...Miss Mills?"

God this wasn't her business ,she knew it ,but her maternal side was coming out now.

"Forgive me for asking but, are you okay? You sort of..." She stopped there. Blood shot eyes now regarded her as if she were the sole cause of all of her problems. Unconsciously she cowered from it.

"I'm fine." She growled. That was scary even for Miss Mills.

She bit her lip and watched the woman return to the paper that had very angry red marks slashed across it. Miss Mills was officially in Juggernaut mode. The first period warning bell rang and she fled to her usual seat feeling sympathetic for Jiminy who had his seat positioned directly in front of her.

Miss Mills didn't even greet them. She hadn't even spoke yet but everyone just knew she wasn't to be messed with.

Except fucking Neal...

"Miss mills." He said. She was writing on the board, her hand stopped mid sentence, where it hovered briefly and fell to her side.

Slowly, she turned to look at the teenager.

"Yes?" She even sounded different.

"I just saw somebody steal Mr. Bugsy's helmet again."

The teacher looked torn, she didn't trust Neal but on the off chance he was telling the truth it was her responsibility to handle the situation.

"Nobody move." She said. Her heels clicked against the floor and she left the classroom to check on their mascot which was just a few doors down the hall.

Neal jumped into action the moment she left.

"Hey what are you doing?" Aurora asked.

"Just play along." He said. "You'll see. It'll be funny."

Emma's stomach toiled with anger but she couldn't see what he was doing and by the time she did it was too late. Miss Mills re entered the classroom clearly not amused.

"Mr. Cassidy the helmet is in fact still-"

That's all she got out before she was hit in the face with a cream pie. Really a fucking cream pie? And to make matters worse, he pushed her backwards catching the woman even more off-guard. She fell into a vacant chair and upon making contact, a loud farting sound erupted into the room. He had placed a whoopee cushion. Laughter erupted and Emma looked around in shock. That wasn't funny. That was mean, embarrassing, and just plain cruel.

How did Neal expect to get out of this one?

"Get out. All of you. Head to the library and stay there until the period's over." Her words came out in a low growl and when nobody moved she bit out the order more forcefully. "Now."

Silent cheers were made and high fives were given to Neal. The little shit wore the biggest, smuggest grin.

She wanted to punch it off him. Miss Mills picked herself up out of the chair, while wiping off some of the pie. She didn't see Emma approach her she was too busy trying to clean herself up. Emma offered her a small towel she just so happened to have in her backpack from a previous mishap of her own. Now she kept one around just in case. Lucky her.

"Thank you." Miss Mills sounded human, small even as she took the towel.

"Neal did that." She tattled and didn't give a shit. "I'll make him pay if you want. I mean like you said I could always just get my GED."

There was a small but sad smile on the brunette's lips.

"Trust me Miss Swan I can handle it just fine. I'm getting pretty good at it actually." Her voice darkened. "Being a bitch makes it easy."

"Miss Mills. You shouldn't say that and You aren't a bitch...not all the time."

"It doesn't matter." She dropped down into the seat at her desk. " Nothing I ever do is good enough. I tried to be the nice teacher and I got stepped on. Now I'm the bitchy teacher and I still get stepped on. " Her face was clear of all the pie now and she angrily tossed the towel on top of her desk. "Tell me Miss Swan who is the villain here? Because it always feels like I am, even when I'm not!"

She couldn't respond to that, what she said resonated too truthfully in her mind to dispute it.

"Just go Miss Swan. I don't need your pity. I need a miracle."

"No just hear me out. For a second."

That surprisingly earned her the full attention of Miss Mills.

"They're jerks yeah but they don't know you... I bet if you just opened up a bit more they might ease up on their antagonism. See you as a person. How about that boyfriend of yours? You two looked happy together I bet if you brought him up every once in a while people might picture you in a different light. More loving and less.. you know bitchy."

Miss Mills shot to her feet.

"You will never bring him up again understood?"

"Hey whoa... I just thought-"

"No. You didn't think." She spat. "Did it ever cross your mind that he may no longer be alive and that your constant need to bring him up just brings me more pain?"

She stepped closer to Emma breathing heavily, eyes dark and full of loathing. "That you mentioning how handsome he is only makes it that much worse. That saying how happy we looked together only makes me wish I could still be with him and stay forever in that moment... Did you? Did you honestly think?"

Angry tears now filled her teachers eyes and she was finally piecing it all together. Regina Mills was angry and bitter over a lost love. Her heart clenched painfully as she realized how much she must have hurt her by commenting on that photo. The confession suddenly dawned on Miss Mills and she was quickly retreating.

"Please just... Go."

Miss Mills had never sounded so broken to her, and the sound crushed her own heart like a heavy boot meeting gravel. This woman didn't deserve such pain, and these teenagers didn't know how sensitive their teacher actually was. She could see it through every glare, every harsh retort and punishment dished out. Their teacher was falling apart at the seams and they were just accelerating it.

That's why she couldn't leave her, make up smudged and bits of pie stuck in her hair, she even looked broken.

"Miss Mills I'm sorry you can hate me for this later but...I'm not gonna leave you. That's not what you need right now you need a friend." It felt strange saying that word, because really they weren't but she wanted to be. The woman was so obviously lonely. Why else would she stay so late all the time?

"God I've reached a new level of pathetic." Miss Mills mumbled.

Why was she so hard on herself? Miss Mills started picking out clumps of the pie and she desperately wanted to pull the woman into a hug. She was like a small puppy caught out in the rain just wanting to be let inside.

"If Neal hadn't pulled that stunt. What would we have studied?"

She pulled up a chair beside Miss Mills' desk.

"Really Miss Swan? You want to learn?"

"Yes." She laughed at the unbelieving look. "That's why I'm here. And you're here to teach so... Go on teach me."

She stopped fiddling with her hair and considered her words. Then, much to Emma's relief the woman reached inside her desk.

"Emerson." She said, setting down a book full of his works. "His essay self-reliance to be more specific. Its a difficult topic but I had hoped to get into enough depth that you would all be able to comprehend its implications, and Emerson's viewpoint on social change…" She absentmindedly traced the spine of the book, deep in thought which slowly began to pull her away from the incident that happened not to long ago.

Watching such a shift occur in her teacher pulled at her heartstrings. She loved teaching that was more apparent now than ever.

"Which is?"

"Well... To paraphrase he believed that we must trust our own intuitions and be an individual. Be self reliant. Through that social change could occur rather than trying to force change on the general masses. Change is a slow process. When it happens on an individual level then it can be applied on a sociological level because this self reliance has the potential to create leaders capable of greatness..." She was staring at Miss Mills in wonder. What she said seemed to be way over her own level of comprehension, so she couldn't imagine teenagers understanding. She had barely even understood what she just said and Miss Mills hadn't even read the original essay which would be without a doubt more confusing.

"Um..."

The teacher sighed.

"I won't cover this then...He's an excellent writer but its more philosophy than literature. I'll think of something else I suppose."

She put the book away and this inexplicably saddened Emma.

"What about poetry?"

"What about it?"

"Why not read some of it...Its my favorite and I think it would do the class a world of good to get away from the traditional sense of what you call literature. No offense."

"What did you have in mind?" Miss Mills leaned in towards her, a spark of interest taking over the depths of her chestnut eyes.

"Frost, Bishop, Dickenson, you know the big guys." She grinned back at her teacher.

"Maybe." That sounded like a yes to her, and then. "...Emerson is also poet."

"Cool." A smile lit up the features of her face seeing her teacher reopen the previously shut book, and suddenly she was listening to the beautiful reading voice of Miss Mills.

"_Thy summer voice, Musketaquit,_

_Repeats the music of the rain;_

_But sweeter river pulsing flit_

_Through thee, as though through the Concord Plain._

_Thou in thy narrow banks art pent._

_The stream I love unbound goes_

_Through flood and sea and firmament;_

_Through light, through life, it forward flows._

_I see the inundation sweet,_

_I hear the spending of the stream_

_Through years, through men, through Nature fleet,_

_Through love and thought, through power and dream._

_Musketaquit, goblin strong,_

_Of shard and flint makes jewels gay,_

_They lose their grief who hear his song,_

_And where he winds is the day of day._

_So forth and brighter fares my stream,-_

_Who drink it shall not thirst again;_

_No darkness taints its equal gleam,_

_And ages drop in it like rain..._"

There was a brief moment they let the words wash over them in silence, and Emma felt breathless not from the poem but from the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Its not my favorite..." She said. "But its still touching he's better with prose." Almost shyly Miss Mills regarded her now, as though she were preparing to be made fun of.

"I thought it was too...could I - " she cleared her throat from a sudden lump forming. "Could I bring in my favorite poem to you?"

"Of course." The small smile moving in her teachers voice made her want to stay and listen to her read poetry all day.

"Now if you don't mind dear I'm going to go wash up and pay a visit to principal gold."

"Ah yes. Of course." She lept to her feet as Miss Mills pushed in her desks chair.

"Oh and I still expect you after school."

"About that... How much longer do you think that'll continue?"

"We'll just have to find out." The small glint in her teachers eyes told her she had already determined the length of her punishment, but getting that answer was next to impossible.

Emma fought a sigh, and instead took pride in knowing she had at least somewhat improved Miss Mills day.

**A/N: I think its fairly obvious but I'll say this anyway: the poem is not mine, it was written by Ralph Waldo Emerson and is called Two Rivers.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry dearie but we had a deal. You leave my son alone and I turn a blind eye towards your teaching methods. Perhaps a new method is in order? " He was looking at her smugly. She felt her lips lift upwards in a sneer as she calmly replied back.

"That must be it. My teaching forgive me . I must have forgotten how easy students can be manipulated." She smiled but it was far from warming. The door to his office shut rather forcefully and Miss Mills silently fumed all the way back to her classroom.

The little imp. She seethed. I should have never accepted his proposition.

She debated in her head just how exactly she was going to get her message across to her students. Could she...pretend she hadn't known it was Neal? But who could take the blame? She didn't care, as long as somebody was publicly punished for it they would begin to understand she was done with empty threats. Tomorrow somebody would regret ever being born.

Her students were talking, mindless droning conversation... About homework, upcoming dances and who was dating who. There was a time and place for that and that was not in her classroom.

"If you could shut your mouths class is starting." She snapped. Oh yes that's more like it. Deer eyed teenagers looked up at her in shock. Her temper was flaring and her new teaching method was not giving a damn.

"I'm sure you all had a nice chuckle and an obviously well deserved break in the library yesterday. So I only see fit we jump right back into the fray. However, my clothing was damaged and dry cleaning is expensive. The person responsible for the pie in my face has to pay for that. Not literally... No that's too easy." She hissed. "This person is going to suffer for the rest of the year . no extracurricular activities and detentions all year long with their favorite teacher. Miss Mills. Maybe then they will realize how much better I look without a pie in my face. How does that sound?"

She was laying it on thick but the teenage faces looking up at her twisted the hatred she inexplicably felt towards them. She loathed all of them... Except one and even she couldn't bring herself to admit it. She was sure to hate though for what she was about to do to her.

"I know you all saw who did it. I however only saw banana cream filling." Her blood curdled at the mere memory. "So I'm only forced to assume it was the same individual that defaced my Gucci bag earlier on this week."

"But-"

"Mr. Cricket if you wish to pass this class I recommend you considered what you are about to say." He looked over apologetically at Emma and she felt truly evil at the betrayed look on the blondes face.

"Miss Swan. There are only so many detentions I can give out until suspension, or expulsion. Get your act together."

She hated herself in that moment, but maybe she would understand. She had too.

"I'm sorry Miss Mills...It won't " There was a tremble in her voice. Don't cry Emma... "Happen again."

The blondes lower lip trembled and it stabbed at her heart, like a million shards of glass suddenly making impact.

She had to look away, so she quickly carried on with their lesson. However, halfway through her lecture a certain blonde hastily fled the room, head down and eyes rapidly blinking. She didn't try to stop her. It was the least she could do. She never hated herself more than she did in that moment. Satan himself was shaking his head at her, she could feel it in her heavy limbs and the icy cold now pumping through her veins.

Miss Swan never showed for her detention . The nurse had informed her she had went home earlier, said she came down with something but she knew that was a lie. Emma was avoiding her, but she would see her tomorrow right? No. The blonde called out sick again which meant she wouldn't see her until Monday. Two whole days to regret and mull over her pathetic need to show how much power she had.

* * *

"Mommy we go to the park now?!"

"Yes baby. Get your coat."

He jumped up and down in excitement and for a split moment Emma wished she could be so easily pleased, careless and innocent. The kid had it made. Spoiled by his grandparents and loved by his mom. As long as he was happy she was and it made forgetting what had happened at school a day ago. She thought Miss Mills was nicer than that but it seemed she had hoped for too much. Just why it hurt so much was the real problem. She barely knew the woman.

"Mom! Help!" He couldn't get his arm in his other sleeve. She bent down to finish buttoning him up and they went off to the park.

* * *

Miss Mills never left her house on the weekends for reasons other than errands. However, today she needed air to just get away from her depressingly large and empty manor. It was too lonely and the vast silence left her to mull over Thursdays class. What she had done to Emma...

She found herself walking through the park taking in the peaceful aesthetics of the trees when she felt the urge to just, sit beneath a large oak. It was perfect for sitting under she concluded. She reached into her purse and began to absorb herself in a new interest of hers- poetry.

It had to have been about an hour without interruption or having any real awareness to her surroundings. She tore her eyes from her book and searched for the cause of her lack of focus. A little boy was yanking on the hand of a young blonde female jumping up and down screaming something about dodo. She would have returned to her poems but that red jacket looked familiar. In fact so did that hair...

"Mom!"

Did he just call her mom? She was shocked to discover that Emma was going to school and taking care of a child. Her story made sense now but her stomach lurched sickeningly thinking about Emma being with a man.

"Yes Henry?"

"Look!" He pointed directly at her. "That woman has a book like yours!"

Instantly she buried herself in the pages, praying Emma hadn't seen her. Why am I hiding from her and how did that boy see the title from so far away?

"Yes...she does." She could hear the hesitancy in Emma's voice and that's when she knew Emma had recognized her but the two stayed where they were, sitting on a park bench. She could feel Emma's eyes studying her, and she desperately wished she never came to the park.

"Dodo!" She spared a glance at them hoping Emma had looked away. Henry, or so she thought was his name, chased after a small duck. "Mommy dodo came today!"

The blondes face lit up with joy, and she found it hard to look away because of it butEmma's eyes were scanning back towards her direction. She wondered what Emma was thinking and if she had forgiven her without actually apologizing for her behavior. She tried reading, tried forgetting but the thoughts persisted like an unforgiving cold.

"Henry don't go anywhere I want to go speak to the woman with the same book as me. Okay?"

"Sure! Maybe she has more! Then you can read to me something new!"

"Maybe."

Her heart raced, because she knew Emma was approaching her. The charade of ignoring her could only go on for so long, and it seemed the blonde was ending it first.

When a shadow fell on her book she finally looked up.

"Miss Swan..."

"Hello." It didn't sound like she was mad at her. So why had she called out? Had she actually been sick?

"What brings you to the park?" She asked but already knew the answer.

"My...son." She could tell Emma didn't want to tell her about him. "He actually noticed the title of your book... I have one at home and I figured I'd ask you what you think about it but then. I remembered something. You don't like me." That was all she said and turned on her heels. The panic that swelled on her chest caused her to drop the book and leap for her wrist.

"Emma." She pleaded. The blonde twisted surprised at being grabbed and addressed by her first name. "I...dont hate you. Im sorry for what I did but I had no choice. "

"Of course you had a choice." The venom in Emma's voice was even more surprising than the apology that had just left her own lips.

"No... Neal is Mr. Golds son. I can't punish him. But you...you already have detentions with me. It wouldn't make a difference and I thought maybe the students would begin to consider the consequences of their actions. I don't like being stepped on."

"Well neither do I." Emma tugged her hand free. "What you did was just-"

"Horrible. Low and despicable. I know. "

Emma's face suddenly softened .

"Miss Mills... Why didn't you just let me know beforehand? I wouldn't have reacted the way I did. You hurt my feelings..."

"It had to be real. Please forgive me. " she was begging with a student no less...

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You let me be your teachers assistant."

"I can't."

"Why?"

That meant she'd have less work herself, which meant more free time and self loathing.

She couldn't come up with a valid excuse. Just maybe the blonde was good company though.

"Fine... You can be my assistant. But why do you want to? What are you hoping to get out of it?"

"Experience and inspiration."

"Experience are you going to be a teacher?"

"Its crossed my mind but mostly I want to do it for the inspiration. You are great teacher that's just been underappreciated." Her heart leapt into her throat at Emma's compliment. She had to swallow hard to even respond.

"That's bold of you to say. I am by no means teacher of the year."

"Well i'm not exactly student of the year myself."

But you are Emma she found herself thinking I don't know how but you just are.

Emma bent down and retrieved the fallen book.

"Its my turn to read you a favorite of mine."

She almost protested it but the pure joy shining in Emma's emerald eyes had her sliding down to the base if the trunk, where Emma took a seat beside her. Just before flying to the memorized page number Emma cast a glance at Henry. The boy was still chasing dodo around, reassured that he was okay, she started the poem.

"WEAVE in! weave in, my hardy life!  
Weave yet a soldier strong and full, for great campaigns to come;  
Weave in red blood! weave sinews in, like ropes! the senses, sight weave in!  
Weave lasting sure! weave day and night the weft, the warp, incessant weave! tire not!  
(We know not what the use, O life! nor know the aim, the end—nor really aught we  
know;  
But know the work, the need goes on, and shall go on—the death-envelop'd march  
of  
peace as well as war goes on;)  
For great campaigns of peace the same, the wiry threads to weave;  
We know not why or what, yet weave, forever weave."

When Emma stopped so did her heart. That poem touched too closely to her own feelings about the purpose of life. Daniel had been her rason and purpose but now she didn't really have one she just...weaved on. The poem was a depressing reminder.

That's why she found tears in her eyes, and it had been so long since anyone even offered Her a shoulder to cry on that when Emma did she only cried more.

"Hey...Miss Mills I didn't mean to upset you like that.I thought it was sort of uplifting. Reminds us that we just gotta keep moving forward."

"Emma..." She gripped the blondes sleeve jacket. "I didnt mean to get so emotional it just hit me in an unexpected way."

She was pulling away to spare herself further embarrassment but Emma started doing something that made her stay. In a soft voice the blonde whispered some calming words, most likely the result of being a mother, and just rubbed a small almost nonexistent circle into her lower back. The warmth and butterflies soothed her but kept her from meeting Emma's eyes. She feared the pity shed see in them.

"Hey miss mills would you like to meet dodo?" Emma's breath tickled her neck, warming her entire body.

She pulled away from Emma and straightened herself out.

"Dodo?" She cleared her throat feeling uncomfortable after the waterworks.

"He's the duck my son is obsessed with. Its the one with the strange webbed foot."

"Dodos a rather...insensitive name don't you think?"

"Oh!" Emma broke into a chuckle. "That's not why we call him dodo. Hes entirely fearless of humans. Henry can sometimes grab him and the little guy will just flap his wings."

As if on cue Henry picked up the little duckling and her started making a small honking sound.

"I better go stop him before he gets bit." She felt dejected of course Emma hadnt meant the invite to see the bird she was just being nice. It was their family time anyway.

She stood up to make her leave when Emma looked back at her. Their eyes locked and Emma waved her over. She felt every muscle in her face move with the smile welling up and out if her. Why did she feel this way around the woman?

"Henry this is Miss Mills."

"Hi!" And then recognition. "Wait a minute...is this the lady that makes mommy late every day?" She felt her stomach twist with guilt, like a towel being wrung out of water.

She answered before Emma, kneeling down to eye level.

"Yes that's me. I'm sorry Henry but its a part of life and We all have to learn to share."

"Oh...so you like my mommy?" The question shouldn't have caused her to blush but she did.

"Yes. She's a lovely woman ."

"I like her too! Look what she got me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small yoyo.

"Its a yuyu."

"Yoyo henry." Emma corrected softly. The blonde was being awfully quiet.

"Look I can walk the dog!" He whipped it out but failed at executing the trick. He frowned and Regina was so caught up the little boy she didn't really consider how her next action could be perceived.

"Henry let me show you a little trick." She reached for the yoyo and he gave a pout pulling it back and out if her reach.

"I'll give it back." She added softly. The entire time Emma was watching with a weightless heart.

Miss Mills looked beautiful in the morning sun and seeing her interact, behaving so kind and caringly, left her wanting their time together to never end.

"I learned this a long time ago. It saves you time having to wind it up up all the time. It will be difficult at first but its fun. Have the yoyo hang like this, and make sure it doesn't spin." The yo yo hung motionlessly in the air, the string attached to her right hand. "Now place your left thumb next to the string and press down on the the yoyo so it gives a spin at the same time pull with your right hand the yoyo will catch the string and come flying back to your hand." When she demonstrated both Emma and Henry were impressed.

"Let me try!" He jumped up and down. Miss Mills smiled at his enthusiasm he was a cute boy.

"Now don't be upset if you can't do it your first try. Its very hard to do at first."

Henry took the yoyo and immediately spun the yoyo so it sideways instead of going up.

"Patience Henry. " she cooed forgetting just how much she had dropped her guard in the past half hour. It felt nice relaxing; to not hide. For the next couple of minutes he tried the trick and Emma finally spoke up after watching her interact with Henry.

"Know anymore tricks?"

"Oh you'd be surprised."

Emma's cheeks noticeably reddened and she realized just how provocative the words had sounded coming from her mouth.

"You'll have to show me sometime - show Henry." She quickly added. The blush remained on her cheeks and it was so beautiful.

"If you're lucky." It deepened even more, and there was a feeling of pride knowing she was causing it. Emma Swan just what are you thinking?

"Henry and I were going to go get some ice cream. Want to join us?"

"I really shouldn't...I've already Intruded enough."

"Hey. I wouldn't have asked if I thought you were intruding..."

Emma was pouting, and it was too adorable to say no to.

"I suppose I could, but how about frozen yogurt instead?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading . This story is different than what I'm comfortable writing but I'm being sucked into it. I was thinking of involving more poetry sappier ones about love later on. If you know of any good ones id love suggestions. Feel free to PM me oh and Merry Christmas! PS the poem was by Whalt Whitman . **


	4. Chapter 4

"I've never had frozen yogurt before but it tastes amazing!" She finished off the spoonful of her cookies and cream with a lick to her lips. Miss Mills watched through hooded eyelids, having barely touched her own.

"Do you not like yours?"

"Oh, I do I just don't have much of an appetite really."

She was confused by Miss Mills mood, but didn't choose to comment any further. If the brunette wanted to leave she was positive she would have by now, maybe she just wasn't hungry.

"Mommy look!" Henry dangled a gummy worm in the air. "I'm a bird!" He dropped it into his mouth and started chewing. She laughed at the sight and when she turned to Miss Mills there was a ghost of a smile there too.

"Henry you shouldn't play with your food its impolite." She handed him the spoon. "That's why they give you utensils." Henry pouted but grabbed the spoon holding it in a tiny fist.

"Now I'm a boy..." He grumbled.

"Yes." she smiled. "But a proper boy. That gets delicious frozen yogurt. But you haven't thanked Miss Mills yet."

"Thanksss Mishh Mills." The words came out in a jumble as he spoke with a mouth full of food.

"Henry ...swallow your food before you speak."

"It's OK you're welcome Henry." Miss Mills gently patted the little boys arm and actually picked up her spoon to eat some of her own, though she didn't eat it quite yet. The red plastic spoon idly sat in the brunette's hand until she finally spoke out what must've been on her mind.

"Emma, how about you call me Regina outside of class. " There was a flash of worry in her eyes, and Emma knew she was worried about being rejected. So the upcoming explanation only made sense. "It feels too formal. After all not many teachers eat frozen yogurt with their students on a Saturday."

"And with their son." Emma added. Regina smiled nervously at that. She realized she hadn't really eased any of the older woman's nerves with that.

"Regina is that Russian?" Regina's shoulder's seemed to slump downwards in relief. Had it really been such a worry for her?

"No it's Italian and it means Queen." Oh she could tell she was proud of that fact by the smirk on her full lips.

"What does Emma mean?"Henry asked.

"Whole or universal."

"How do you know all this?"She asked.

"Emma as an English teacher I've come to learn many things about the language and its past roots. Germanic being one of them, which is where your name happens to originate. Henry's as well. "

"Ah." She wished she was half as smart as the Queen before her. At some point during their conversation the red spoon finally moved to even redder lips.

"So what flavor did you get?"

Regina smirked.

"Apple pie."

She laughed.

"Is that like a teacher thing? Always have to eat something apple flavored?"

"No dear its a brunette thing..." There was a moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Can I try some?" She feared she had crossed some unknown boundary from the way Regina reacted to the question. All she wanted was a little taste just to know if it was worth getting in the future.

The brunette looked at her cup of frozen yogurt and she thought she was going to say no but- the spoon slowly lifted.

"Of course."

It had been such a soft reply, like the air required to utter the two simple words was suddenly too hard to obtain, and her world was suddenly thrown off balance. With a steady hand Regina guided the utensil forward, stopping just short of her lips. She hadn't meant for her to actually feed her, she had her own spoon for that but now it was happening and there was no turning back. Ever so carefully she leaned forward and pink lips enveloped the offered frozen yogurt.

What began as an innocent request of sampling frozen yogurt ended in something far more inappropriate, that had Emma feeling both aroused and confused. She only had herself to blame as a sudden interest in holding her teachers eye surfaced. She locked eyes with the woman incapable of looking away. Even when a small dabble of yogurt escaped out of the corner of her mouth, and she was forced to swipe a tongue across her lower lip to stop its descent, their eyes remained on each other. She was feeling lightheaded and her stomach was turning endlessly. She could drown in those chestnut eyes she found herself thinking and when she swallowed the frozen yogurt, those enchanting orbs moved down to her lips, where they seemed to settle. It had her realizing just how much she was attracted to Miss Mills but damn if she didn't enjoy how hazy that moment made her feel.

"Nutmeg..." That was all her mind could process and so it was all she managed to say.

"Yes...maybe too much." Regina sounded like she had just ran a couple miles as well.

"Now me!" Henry wiggled in his seat placing a small hand on the teachers forearm. His presence jerked both of them back into the present. The tension between them dispersed like steam through an open window.

"Okay Henry. Open wide." Miss Mills rebounded quickly, dipping the spoon back into her frozen yogurt. It seemed passing germs wasn't a big deal for the well groomed woman. His face scrunched up in distaste and he spit it out into a napkin.

"Yuck. That's too...bleh!"

Peels of laughter erupted from the older woman and she just couldn't believe how different this Miss Mills was. She was like an angel or something...

"Emma, based on your same selection in flavor I'm surprised you didn't have the same reaction. "

Was Regina teasing her?

"Oh. Well. I..." She still couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach and didn't know how to respond to her teasing without knowing if she'd be offended or not. "I... Have a mixed taste preference. But usually if it has sugar, fat or salt I'll pretty much like it."

Regina lowered her head slightly and turned to address Henry.

"Henry how is your mother not the size of a whale?"

The boy giggled and quickly hopped on board. "I don't know but Mommy eats like a cow! Even grandma says so!"

Regina's eyebrows rose to the ceiling and Emma could tell she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah? And what about you?" The brunette poked his side. He gave a little squirm and started giggling again.

"I eat like...a...bird!" Then he dropped another gummy in his mouth.

Emma's stomach was doing so many flips it felt like somebody had strapped her to the wheel of death at a carnival. She didn't even care that Henry was eating with his fingers again. It was too damn adorable seeing Regina Mills and her son getting along so well. It had been ages since she felt comfortable introducing him to anyone. They always ended up judging her as a parent rather spending the time to get to know him. He was so special.

Then the perfect start to her day looked like it was about to come to an end. Who other than Killian Jones decided to get frozen yogurt. Honestly, the guy didn't even know what Jello was so why the hell was he buying frozen yogurt? Luckily, he had yet to look over in her direction.

"Emma is something wrong?" Regina looked deeply concerned. She had the urge to reach out and soothe the sudden lines in her brow away.

"No Regina I just spotted someone I'd rather not talk to if you know what I mean..."

"Ah I do..."

She cast a glance over to the register where Killian was now paying for his dessert. She slowly sank back into her seat. He was such a perv, always flirting with her and try to go out with him. She didn't want him to spot her and try to talk with her. Especially in front of Regina. The brunette twisted in her seat, and followed her gaze to see exactly who it was she was avoiding.

"Really Emma..." Regina let out a sigh and was suddenly standing.

Panic rose in her, grabbing onto her insides like a vice. What was she doing?!

Slowly, the small shop was filled with the tell tale click of Regina's heels and she approached the teen adorned in leather.

"Excuse me." He turned and had a mini panic attack himself. Students always hated seeing teachers out at school. "Oh it's you . I thought you were somebody else." She made a move to turn around but stopped herself. "You know what... I don't usually do things like this but there was a young blonde in here not to long ago. She was practically drooling over you. I would just hate to see a once in a lifetime chance go to waste. I'm sure if you move fast enough you can catch up to her. She's probably taking her time on purpose just hoping you'd follow."

"Oye! Thanks." He grabbed his frozen yogurt and fled the shop. She grinned and turned back to Emma.

"Wha..what did you...how?"

"Come on dear we better go before he decides to come back."

That was one more thing Emma would add to her growing list of perfections to be found in Regina Mills.

* * *

"So do you visit the park often?"

She couldn't tell Emma that the very act of being in her large empty house sickened her, that she would rather subject herself to sitting at the DMV than be back in her home. There was nothing there for her.

"No. I just needed a change of scenery."

"Yeah. Its a nice little park. Much better than spending the day in our stuffy apartment. Henry would be driving me up the walls if we didn't go out this morning."

"And where is Henry's father?"

She knew she shouldn't have asked but some part of her had been hoping that the pretty blonde was single. Why, she would question later. Right now she just needed to know, like her very existence would depend on it.

"He's gone." That's all she said but there was a hint of bitterness in the tone. The blonde clearly didn't miss the man, maybe even resented him.

"I'm sorry for asking."

"No. Don't be. I'm used to that question. Takes two to make a baby you know."

Her blood ran cold at those words. Picturing Emma sleeping with an unknown man was just making her feel nauseous.

"Well. It's been a while." _Why did you say that? _She thought. She could feel the panic rising in her awaiting Emma's reaction. _This isn't an appropriate conversation for a student and teacher to be having._

"Good. Men are pigs."

Emma cast a glance at Henry to see if he had heard her but he was still sound asleep against her shoulder.

"Not all of them but I find the majority of them to be so. That's why I tend to stick with the fairer sex."

_What are you doing? Why are you telling your student this? she doesn't need to know._

_"_Really?" Emma didn't look at her in disgust but rather with interest. Maybe the blonde shared a similar point of view?

"Yes. Less testosterone means less aggravation and hostility. I find... woman to be softer and easier to deal with." Emma blushed at her words and she couldn't believe what kept spewing out of her own. This was going to come back to her in a bad way. She just knew it.

"Thank you for inviting me. Henry is adorable I have some errands to attend to though. I'll see you Monday morning." Emma wanted her to continue their walk but could tell her mind had been made up. There would be another time.

"I had fun. Thanks Regina, and I'm sure Henry thinks you're adorable too."

Was she flirting or joking? She didn't know so just cast a smile and retreated. Emma sighed into the evening air and headed back to her apartment.

* * *

_Hey_

**_Who's this?_**

_Guess._

**_I won't play some silly guessing game. I have far more important things to do and besides. There are over 6 billion people on this planet how do you expect me to single out one individual based on the entirety of two words that I've been given._**

_You don't come across 6 billion people in a day. You know me._

**Like I said. More important things to do.**

_LOL. It's Emma._

She knew only one Emma. Instantly a smile lit up her face.

**How did you get my number?**

_Remember I called my cell. I can delete it if u want... Im just bored atm. ;D Whatca up 2? _

She didn't know how to respond to any of that. She never texted and if she were being honest she never thought somebody would voluntarily want to talk to her.

**Ah and I thought I had a stalker on my hands. I'm reading some of your classmates papers. They are less than satisfactory. **

_LMAO. Send me one. I could use a good chuckle. _

**Emma I'm not allowed to do that.**

_:(_

**Don't :( me...**

_:( :( :( __:( :( :( __:( :( :(_

**Really Emma. **

_:( :( :( __:( :( :( __:( :( :(__:( :( :( __:( :( :( __:( :( :(_

**I do know how to block a number. **

_:O_

**Good night Emma.**

_Bye Regina. _

She chuckled. For a brief moment it had felt like the blonde was with her, she could just imagine the puppy dog eyes pleading with her to share an essay. The truth was they were pretty cruel, directed towards Emma because she had asked them to write them that way. If she hadn't found herself becoming attached to the blonde, at another time these essays might have brought her some twisted form of entertainment. However, right now they just made her feel bad about her treatment of the blonde during school hours. Maybe she should lighten up a bit...

**A/N: Love the reviews and follows. Its good to know others enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. SQ ~~~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My day off consists of fanfic...Enjoy a fast update. Not even 24 hrs between lmao. Rating change to M for some minor language, plus this story is only going to get more R anyway. ;D**

Monday morning Emma found herself excited for school. Not because she was eager to learn but because she would see Regina, rather Miss Mills, again. There was no denying it any longer. She had a crush on her English teacher and Saturday had strangely felt like some kind of date. When Regina had said she preferred woman a part of her screamed out in glee. That meant she might have a chance with her but for now she was happy just being a friend. Helping the woman deal with Neal's bullying was her main priority.

"Good morning Miss Swan." Regina smiled at her, and it hadn't felt forced. She smiled back just from the sheer sight of such a beautiful thing.

"Good Morning Miss Mills."

"I've been thinking..." The brunette busied herself with cleaning a section of white erase board as she spoke. "Your morning detentions are no longer necessary. Consider this your last one."

She should have been happy about that but seeing Miss Mills first thing every morning was something she wanted. It had her wondering if maybe Miss Mills was sick of her.

"Thank you."

"Its only fair to Henry." The teacher added softly.

It was very thoughtful of her to do that but Henry was always sleeping when she left in the mornings.

"I want you to write up until class starts. A poem, an essay anything. Just exercise your mind. "

She nodded and pulled out a couple of loose-leaf papers. Writing came naturally to her and she had been wanting to write about the teacher before her for the longest time. What better time and place to do it than when the focus of her writing was right in front of her? She paused before pen met paper. What if she intended on reading it? She couldn't put down her name just for that reason- just in case.

_Your smile feels like the sun beating down on me, its warmth radiating and encompassing_

_Your eyes are like sepian pools brimming with an unfathomable beauty that makes my heart flutter until its pounding, pulsing like a coursing river._

_Beautiful being, you fascinate me_

_Inspire me, encourage me. _

_The day you stop smiling is the day I do to._

She wrote a variety of these little poems all of them based around her growing infatuation of Miss Mills. They made her feel butterflies through each word written. She knew what she was doing was borderline creepy. However, it felt like she was purging out her very soul. At some point Miss Mills had said something to her but she never heard the words, she was caught up in her writing. The only way she figured this out was through the hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Swan you're humming." What? Really?

"Oh I'm sorry. I hadn't noticed." She gave a nervous chuckle. "What was I humming?"

"It sounded like ... Let me love you."

She could have died from embarrassment, just collapse into a motionless corpse on the floor, but Miss Mills' hand was still there on her shoulder. Did she not realize it or was she imagining how long it actually rested on her shoulder? The grip was delicate, as though the woman believed any more pressure would cause her to just cave in like a house of cards. Then she thought about the song...both her mind and body wanted Miss Mills.

_Let me love you._ Miss Mills hadn't been saying it directly to her but just hearing those words made her imagination run wild. Was Miss Mills on top or bottom? She blushed furiously thinking about her being dominated, and just how satisfying it would be to be the one doing it.

"Emma..." The hand squeezed her shoulder gently. "You aren't listening to me."

"Oh sorry. What did you say?" Miss Mills' hand retreated and she felt a coldness wash over that shoulder.

There wasn't any amusement in her teachers eyes in fact she looked a bit angry with her.

"Class is starting. Go to your assigned seat."

That couldn't have been what her teacher said ... She had missed something important and now she felt guilty. She picked up her papers and all but one got swept away in her haste. It floated away, to settle perfectly on top of her teacher's desk.

The usual first couple of students poured in and Miss Mills was back to having her guard up. Chin raised, shoulders back and brow hardened. Time for war. She thought wryly looking up at her teacher.

"Class I've read your essays. They're decent but I had hoped for a little more support in your reasoning. However, I'm letting it slide for now as I haven't thoroughly addressed that that's for another time. You'll get them back at the end of class..." She strode to the front of the classroom and Emma found herself watching her legs with deep interest. They were so impossibly perfect, slim yet curvy.

"Today we will be discussing poetry." Her eyes shot up to Miss Mills at that in surprise. The woman was already smiling at her with her eyes. That's when she knew she chose this class just for her. If her heart wasn't thoroughly enclosed she just knew it would have floated away.

"The 1800s held an era of many great poets. I'm sure you've heard of Edgar Allan Poe, for one. Poetry is an integral part of literature but it often gets overlooked, misunderstood. " she was leaning on the edge of her seat, eager for the next syllable to push past her teacher's lips. "We will read several poems today from that time period noted as Romanticism. I want you to analyze them, and voice your own interpretation of the what the writer was trying to express. There are no wrong answers."

For once it seemed they were all behaving. Miss Mills was being...nice and her students were being respectful. Emma was happy. They read through several poems and held intelligent discussions about their meanings. Some of them even felt inspired, she could tell in the way they spoke. That's what poetry was about.

It was nearing the end of class when Miss Mills read another. She spoke only four words and Emma froze. That sounded like her poem. Miss Mills seemed to realize she had began to read a poem not meant to be included in her lesson but it had drawn many of them in including the teacher. Much to her chagrin Miss Mills continued.

_Heart on her sleeve, pain in her eyes_

_What troubles have caused such despise?_

_My own heart wilts, weeping like a dying flower_

_Consumed by her beautiful, human power._

_I'm invisible, just a fly on the wall_

_Trying to see her through it all. _

_Will she learn to see me clear _

_Or remain separated by this thin veneer._

_I've never felt a pull so strong, _

_Unrequited love from another love lost pawn_

Oh fuck please don't realize what it means. It wad to be too late though because there was a small shake in her teacher's hands. The room was silent too. Then Aurora spoke out.

"Who was that by? "

"It's an anonymous writer."

"Oh...that's too bad. I liked it."

Miss Mills was still staring at the page in front of her, like it had suddenly morphed into a living, breathing object.

_The hand writing it...couldn't be._

The bell rang and they all jumped from their seats.

"See ya Miss Mills!" A student that wasn't Emma said goodbye. She jerked her eyes from the page .

"Goodbye Mr. Booth. "

They all left her, and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't move. Emma hadn't been talking about her it had to be somebody else, it might not even be an actual person just a metaphor she reasoned.

* * *

"Hey Emma, I heard you got blamed for Neal's prank again. What a dick!"

"Yeah...well." She leaned in closer. "Can you guys keep a secret?" Ruby's inner gossip girl protested but she nodded, unable to stay away from a juicy secret. Belle nodded too. "I'm planing on getting him back. Would you two help me if I need it?"

"Pffft yah!" Emma grinned at her reply.

"Great. So here's the thing. I don't know how to get him back."

"Belle you're smart. Help a girl out." Ruby retorted.

"I'll see what I can come up with just...don't get me in trouble. "

"OK we got it. Goody two shoes needs a flawless record for her ivy league college." Belle glared at her but chose not to reply. Instead, she ate her lunch and their conversation drifted to, of course, boys. Led by none other than Ruby Lucas.

"Did you see what Killian was wearing today? I mean its like fricken' 2014 he's in full leather for Christ sake." Emma laughed so much at Ruby's proclamation it hurt.

"I think he thinks it makes him a bad ass. Going for the Wesley Snipes Blade look." Emma replied. More chuckles from the trio ensued. It felt good to laugh.

"Yeah? What about Philip he's not better off. During gym today I swear his shorts were shorter than mine. " Emma pictured Ruby standing next to him and laughed.

She easily forgot about Miss Mills reading her poem when she had these girls to distract her.

"Hey Emma I know you're new here but some of us have been wondering. Did you ever- "

BAM. The cafeteria's doors slammed open. Mr. Glass held up a duffel bag with red spray paint on it. It said. _Dumbass. _She held back a laugh, as did other's around her.

"EMMA SWAN!" He bellowed. Ruby and Belle stared on in shock. No...she didn't.

"PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW!" A chorus of ooo's engulfed her as she made her walk of shame. Mr. Glass stood at the front of the cafeteria glaring at her in anger and disappointment.

"I expected better from you," he hissed. "Some mother you are." How...she bit her tongue and forced back tears. This wasn't fair. It wasn't her. How did he know anything. Regina must have told him about her bag and Henry. That was the only explanation she had. Once again she felt the sting of betrayal. Miss Mills was the last person she expected to gossip.

She didn't know her at all.

trailed behind her making sure she got there and even entered Golds office. It annoyed her profusely but she remained quiet and respectful.

"You may go Sydney." Gold dismissed him and the teacher smirked at Emma. What a -

"Miss Swan sit." He gestured for the chair in front of his desk.

" I didn't do that."

"I know dearie." He smirked. Relief flooded her.

"Then ... What am I doing here?"

"Mr. Glass is a strange man. He likes to know everything about everyone and I can assure you if I let you leave this office without yelling at you, or pretending to, he will just make both of our lives more difficult by trying to dig up something we'd rather keep private. "

"Oh...well if it helps I can fake cry."

He gave a tiny laugh of delight.

"Oooh that would be fantastic!" Both his hands came together to meet at their fingertips. "Listen dearie don't take offense to what I'm about to say. Just an act got it?"

She nodded trying hard not to smile broadly at the man's sudden, almost playful demeanor.

"MISS SWAN!" she recoiled at the sudden harsh tone and volume. "THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE VANDALIZED A TEACHER'S PERSONAL PROPERTY. IM GETTING TIRED OF YOUR LACK OF RESPECT. I CAN HAVE YOU EXPELLED FOR THIS. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?"

"No sir..." It was a whisper and she could tell he was impressed by her acting skills.

Outside his office Sydney was smirking, arms folded across his chest. Regina had been passing through when she heard Gold absolutely livid. She wouldn't have given it a second thought if Miss Swan hadn't been the name she first heard.

"I'm regretting letting you come back here. I feel its been too long for you to fall back into the routine. Maybe a suspension will do?"

"No. I didn't do it. I swear. "

"That's a likely story " he hissed. She was about to reply when the door swung open. They both turned at the intruder.

" I apologize for interrupting but I couldn't help overhearing. Emma didn't do it. She was with me at the time of the incident." Miss Mills had looked so distraught . Neither Gold nor Emma had expected her to come barreling in like she had. For Emma, this one act spoke more than any words ever could. Miss Mills had lied for her. To her boss.

"Well...then I suppose I'll have to let you go. My apologizes Miss Swan. Do stay out of trouble." He gave her a small secretive smile thankful he could end the charade so soon without having to dole out a punishment. He simply liked Emma Swan, because she was a fighter. Some kind of savior. "Miss Mills if you could? Please escort Miss Swan to her next class."

"Yes. I just need to finish waiting for my copies and I will see to it." He nodded and Emma followed in a daze.

"Emma you didn't do that right?" She spoke softly over the quiet hum of the copier.

"Of course not!"

"Good..."

"Why did you lie for me?"

"Does it matter why?"

"Yes." Those brown orbs searched hers before finally speaking out.

"I didn't want you to get expelled. I...enjoy your company in class." Emma smiled. That was as close of a confession as to you are my friend that she was going to get.

"Well in that case. I just might enjoy being in your class." Miss Mills smirked at her, it was the one look that always seemed to make her go weak at the knees.

"What are these?" Emma picked up one of the copies needing a distraction. Instantly, it was snatched from her hand.

"Upcoming test. Now stop cheating." She huffed. It was so light and playful Emma just wanted to cuddle her.

"Let's go Emma. I can't babysit you all day." Miss Mills stood in the office doorway with fresh copies in one hand, and the other on her hip. She looked so sexy. The quirk of an eyebrow caused her to stumble into action. _Wow. I'm like a love sick teen again._ She mused.

Their walk was comfortable but Regina just chose to make it uncomfortable.

"I know that poem was yours Emma."

" Yeah?" She croaked. Her mouth was so dry. Please don't think any less of me. "What did you think?"

"It was beautiful but...I'm a bit confused by it. "

_Good._

"This woman...is it an actual person? Someone you know or merely some sort of symbolism?"

_Really?_ She wasn't trying to be that complex. Leave it to Regina to over analyze.

It would have made her life easier to just say it wasn't anyone but she didn't.

"It's someone I know."

"Oh..." The woman sounded crestfallen. Couldn't she see it was her? "I'm sorry she doesn't feel the same way. Maybe in time Emma. She will open her eyes."

"Maybe..." Then they were outside her class. Miss Mills gently tapped on the door.

"Mr. Gold asked me to escort Miss Swan to class. Please excuse her tardiness." The blonde teacher nodded and Emma quickly escaped the eyes of her classmates by swiftly taking a seat in the back. Regina gave one last, longing glance at Emma and returned to her empty classroom. She reread Emma's poem. For the dozenth time that day just hoping to understand it more.

**A/N: Emma's mindless humming Song: Let me love you - Mario (lol look it up if you haven't its perfect) Emma's poems are my own attempts at might be deemed poetry. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Emma." She only called her that when she was sure there wasn't anyone else but them around. She treated it like a cool glass of water on a hot sunny day. " your punishment is over but I still expect you here after 's one of my requirements as my teacher's assistant."

"Sure. "

The blonde smiled, the kind of smile that had the power to render the usually well spoken teacher momentarily speechless. She wasn't sure when or how it happened but lately this was happening a lot to her. Only in Emma's Swan's presence.

"Now..." Those jade eyes looked over at her rapt with attention, still full with a small smile. "Go bring out the boxes in the white cabinet over there."

She directed Emma to it with a tilt of her head and the blonde was moving. She never had a teacher's assistant. Nobody had ever wanted to spend any extra unnecessary time around her. So actually having one felt awkward, like learning to walk for the first time. She would try her best not to let the blonde see this and thought to have her do anything and everything. Emma let out a small oof as she dropped the box, and she was drawn back to the task at hand.

"Sort through those and organize them alphabetically...please."

Wordlessly, Emma lifted the cardboard lid, and removed stacks of photocopies and loose papers.

She busied herself with a different box, but gave herself the same task. Rather than dull and tedious, it was actually quite therapeutic. It was just their quiet breathing and the shuffling of papers for the longest time. Until, Emma started humming. There was an urge to snap at her, to tell her to stop immediately but the sound was enchanting, and oddly endearing. Emma was comfortable enough around her to let go, unless she was unaware she was doing it. Her ears strained to piece together the melody, consciously recognizing the string of notes flowing one after another . Then it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're beautiful." Emma's cheeks burst into rosy flames, and surprise widening her eyes. Then she realized there was no context behind it. She quickly elaborated, fearing an embarrassing situation. "The songs you choose to hum in your idle time have me starting to wonder about you dear."

"I'm sorry I can stop. They just invade, you know?"

"I do." She smiled at Emma it had been amusing seeing her so reaction. "I had Taylor Swift stuck in my head for a good two days and I don't usually even listen to her. I caught parts of it on the radio..." Emma laughed.

"I hate when that happens."

They shared a smile and she averted her gaze to the papers.

How was it after only a couple of exchanged sentences she felt like a brand new person, refreshed, and happy? She wanted to feel like this all the time.

She swept her eyes across the tabletop, to steal a glance at Emma standing to her right. They were almost the same height, but she knew if it weren't for her heels Emma would be taller. It was such a strange situation to be in. Emma a grown adult in high school as her student.

"I still don't understand your choice to be here in high school."

Emma twisted her head, and any trace of her smile was gone.

"I know its weird...I just never got to experience high school. I didn't want to miss out on it. I've missed out on so many life experiences already."

It was still a strange concept for her.

"It must have taken you a lot of courage."

"Yes...if it wasn't for my mother I probably never would have even continued my education. She helped me see where my future was heading. I want to be able to support Henry...and I want him to look up to his mother. I don't want to be a drop out to him."

Emma's tone of voice softened, and took on a more defeated tone. She wanted to reach out, offer her a comforting hand but she just knew it wasn't appropriate so she held on to the papers in her hand, gripping the edges tighter than necessary.

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your choice to be here. Why teach high schoolers? They suck."

"This is my last year actually… It started off guide my students, let them see their full potential but times change, so do people. Now everyone hates English, and despises any work beyond fill in the blank." And me. She added in her head.

"Thats….sad. This school's losing a good teacher." Emma wasn't just saying that to be nice. The down turn to her mouth, and eyes said so.

"Thats life." It came out harder, and sharper than what she intended, but she was feeling too many conflicting emotions. Bitter by how her life turned out, angry that Emma was bringing this up, and sad that this woman was the only one who seemed to think that way about her.

The jab wounded Emma, she returned to her papers and didn't say anymore. I am a bitch. She found herself thinking.

She didn't like this version of Emma. It made her feel guilty, and upset at herself. Why can't I do anything right? She worried her bottom lip and dropped her task of sorting papers.

"I'll be back shortly." She said. She didn't wait for a response from Emma and just fled to the bathrooms. She needed air. She needed to pull herself together. It was getting pathetic how over emotional she became these days. It shouldn't matter to her how Emma felt but it did. She locked the bathroom stall and just sat there, mentally asking herself what she was doing. At what point in her life did she feel the need to run away from a student? It shouldn't be that way. She pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled loudly. Just go back. Act like everything's fine. You are making this into a big deal and its not. She pushed back the stall door and glanced in the mirror. Her hair was falling flat...and her mascara was slightly smudged. She spent the next couple of minutes trying to fix it, and no she wasn't stalling. Finally her hair fell the way she liked it and she managed to get the small smudge off without making a huge mess of things. She took in a deep calming breath and returned to her class.

The blonde looked up for a split second to see who had entered and just went back to the papers. She felt cast aside but certainly that wasn't what Emma had done. No she was just doing what she had asked of her. Organizing papers. What was she expecting anyway? A welcome back party?

She didn't join Emma this time. Instead she went to her desk. There were some lesson plans she could go over. Some papers she could finish grading. She was too distracted by her thoughts to see the latest prank. Even if she hadn't been distracted, it would have been impossible to notice.

When she sat down, her world fell apart. Literally. The rolling chair she sat in, collapsed under her weight, the screws having been loosened to the point of nearly falling out. This one hurt. Physically but more so emotionally. She wanted to be strong in front of Emma but that was impossible when she was so near her breaking point. She gathered herself as best as she could and sat up, desperately try to calm her frantic heartbeat, and tried to blink back the tears as she remained on the cold linoleum flooring.

Emma, the sweet girl, was by her side the moment she sat up.

"Regina!" She kneeled beside her and the look of concern on her face just made her want to cry.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Her voice shook, though. This was too much for her to handle right now. Emma, the chair, her emotions.

"You don't look okay...You're shaking." When did that happen? She closed her eyes, as if to will away the entire situation, but the gentlest of touches met her arm, causing her to open them again. "Did you hit your head?"

"No."

"Good…" Emma inched closer to her on the floor, moving nearer to comfort her. She didn't want to be treated like a wounded animal, but that's how she felt, and Emma was just too kind to turn away. Emma's other hand took hold of her own that had been resting in her lap.

"Hey." Her eyes locked with Emma's. "You look like you could use some air. How about we go for a walk?"

"Okay." Anything to get away from this disaster. Why were they so cruel, hasn't she suffered enough? Shakily, she stood with Emma's gentle pull to her hand. Her palm, slid so easily into hers, it was warm and soft like she suddenly held a beam of sunlight in between her fingers. Emma went to release her hand but, for some reason she gripped it tighter. She needed it. Emma's brow softened. Nothing in the expression held pity, only understanding, and there was an unspoken agreement between them. Emma kept hold of her hand, but her legs didn't want to move. Her body was in shock, her nerves a jittery mess and moving felt like climbing Everest.

"Regina…"

Don't cry. She told herself. You've been through worse, but she hadn't. Somehow this one incident felt like the final blow to her carefully constructed glass house. It shattered, and now she was recalling everything. Daniel, her parent's death, painful pranks, and even her bitter attitude towards Emma.

"Regina..." Emma said her name again, but this time it was different. Her voice was brimming with an emotion that gripped tightly on her heart. Emma sounded grief-stricken, and on the verge of tears herself. Once more their gazes locked and the exchange of emotions between them became too much. Emma pulled her into a hug, a desperate needy embrace that both of them somehow needed just as much as the other.

"Im sorry…" Emma whispered. This wasn't anybody's fault but her own. Emma didn't need to be apologizing.

"Don't be." She talked around the lump in her throat and instead, buried her face into Emma's neck. She didn't want to feel the pain anymore, and hiding in Emma's warmth made her feel protected, it took some of that pain away. One by one the tears fell and she let them, just grateful Emma was there to shelter her.

"These pranks have to stop…" Emma said softly.

"They won't because I deserve them."

"No." Emma shook her head, and she could practically feel the blonde's own heartbeat squeezing painfully. "Nobody deserves this kind of treatment…"

Emma held her tighter, stroking her hair and they just let their emotions run their course.

A shudder, took over her body when Emma's hand slid from her hair, to the back of her neck. Everything about the blonde was comforting, and it reminded her of just how much she missed the embrace of a lover, the love and care portrayed through the simplest of touches.

More so, it reminded her of how much she came to care for Emma despite having only known her for a couple of weeks. She had to end the embrace because of that.

"Thank you Emma." She cleared her throat, her hands just barely trailing down Emma's back as she withdrew from the brace. They ghosted over her hips and she felt her thoughts shift to a forbidden place, imagining how they might feel without the fabric of her jeans in the way.

"Of course. Regina." Emma's eyes still held a depth of sorrow that made her heart ache. "How about that walk?" She called it a day and locked up the classroom.

* * *

The air was slightly chilly and they subconsciously walked closer, as the outside temperature dropped.

"You don't have to do this Emma. You should go home to Henry. I'll be fine." She pulled her coat tighter around her waist as she spoke.

The blonde frowned.

"Henry's spending the next couple of days on a camping trip with my dad, and...I don't want to go home. Not yet." Emma looked over at her shyly. The small breeze, tossed her strands of hair into a mess of curls, and her cheeks were pinkening because of it. Emma Swan had yet to look as beautiful as she did in that moment.

"If you insist."

They had decided to go for a walk off school property, and Regina had driven them to a small air line trail. The gravel made it difficult because of her heels but she refused to say anything about it. She was spending time with Emma, and that made the struggle worth it. Was she really that desperate for company?

"Do you plan on teaching elsewhere?"

"It's crossed my mind."

"You should."

The two words hung in the air between them, as they both considered the statement. She couldn't imagine a life without teaching, she just couldn't stay here any longer. Too many bad memories, too many mistakes made.

"Regina...do you want to go see a movie? On me of course!"

"Today?"

"It doesn't have to be..." She hadn't been to the movies in years, the whole concept was unappealing but it was something Emma wanted. Maybe she would enjoy it.

"What would we see?"

Emma laughed.

"Does it matter? It'll be fun just say 'sure Emma I'd love to go see a movie with you!" She felt her lip twitch in amusement.

"Sure Emma I'd love to go see a movie with you!" She did her best impression of Emma just then and they broke into laughter.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." She rolled her eyes at Emma but there was a smile still on her face.

As they walked the sun started setting. Emma was the first to suggest they turned around and Regina was silently grateful. It was cold and she was sure to have a blister or two.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but you should. Why do you think you deserve to be treated so poorly?" She should have expected a question similar to that. Once they ran out of things to talk about it always boiled down to what they had been trying to avoid. "I won't judge you for it. I promise...I just want to know why you think that way. What happened?"

"Surely you notice the way I treated you at the start of the year?"

"Well, yeah. You thought I ruined your Gucci handbag and then I ran you over in the hall. I'd treat me like you did too. How much did that bag actually cost?"

"I wasn't exaggerating about the price. Its well over 10,000."

"WHAT!"

"How...on a teacher's salary?"

"I don't need the money. I've inherited my family's small fortune. I could retire and live comfortably the rest of my life if I so desired..." Emma was regarding her differently know, staring at her like she just discovered some foreign species.

"Yet you still put up with this job..." Emma said it really more to herself. She could tell the blonde was trying to get over the fact that she willingly came to work to be abused by her students when she didn't need to.

"I told you. I enjoy teaching."

"You still haven't answered my question."

She sighed.

"My past was full of mistakes Emma and I'm just paying for them now." Her tone was final. She did not want to dig up any more emotional issues from her past. She was still too raw to talk about them. They stayed silent the remaining distance to Regina's car, both feeling pensive about what they just discussed. When they drove off, Emma flipped through the radio, and when Taylor Swift came on. She couldn't help grinning ear to ear. Regina shook her head but never made a move for the dial.

**A/n: This felt dark...Poor Regina. Things will get better. Thanks for reading! Happy New Year!**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Regina what are you doing?"_

_"Only what you've forced me to do mother. I'm leaving."_

_"What!? Why? Don't do that…" She zipped shut her suit case._

_"I want to become a teacher. Not a doctor. Thats what you want me to be. Why can't you accept that?"_

_"No daughter of mine is going to become a teacher. __You have so much potential! Don't waste it on such a petty career."_

_Regina glared at her mother._

_"And how does one become a doctor? Through an education, through learning... from a teacher!"_

_"Nonsense. There a books, other doctors. Stop this tantrum of yours and unpack your things."_

_"No. I've already made up my mind."_

_"Regina!"_

_She brushed past her mother and stormed out of the room._

_"If you walk out that door don't bother coming back! I won't take you back!" Her steps faltered for a split second, but she resumed her long strides and walked into the sun._

* * *

_"Regina where are you living these days?"_

_"I thought you were done with me mother."_

_"No. You're my daughter. I care about your well being and if you're living in some shanty it's disgracing the family name."_

_"I'm in an apartment...at the far end of town. I'm almost done with my degree."_

_"Your father and I are coming to visit. We need to talk some sense into you."_

_"Mother! No! Please just leave it alone. Let me do this."_

_"I won't sit by and watch you ruin your life!"_

_"Its not my life if you are constantly trying to control it! Just go away!" She hung up and angrily threw her phone against the wall._

* * *

_"Hello is this Regina Mills?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I'm sorry to inform you that there's been an accident…"_

_"What?" Her breath hitched, and she just knew._

_"Your parents have been involved in a fatal car crash. A head on collision. Neither of them made it…" She couldn't respond but the speaker seemed to be used to this type of reaction as she quickly carried on. "Their bodies are being held in the city morgue. You must come and claim them."_

_She couldn't speak. A lump had lodged itself in her throat, her mouth was suddenly dry and the words forming in her brain couldn't properly make their way out._

_"I wish you well." The receiver clicked and she was met with a dial tone._

_The moment the call ended she broke into tears. This was all her fault. If she had only listened to her mother they never would have gotten into that accident. They were coming to see her….and god she...told her to go away. A new sob escaped her and she sunk to her knees. The last words she spoke to her mother would haunt her for the rest of her life._

"Hey Regina." The brunette blinked away her daze and found her eyes. Whatever she had been thinking about it left the woman feeling sad. She could see it in her coffee brown eyes.

"Emma. You're early."

"I know. I wanted to bring you something." Regina's nose scrunched up just slightly as confusion overtook her. It was adorable.

She smiled and held out her surprise in the palm of her hand.

"An apple?"

"Yup. Honeycrisp." Regina stared at it for a moment but took it from the palm of her hand.

"Thats very nice of you…" The apple quickly occupied the corner of her desk.

"Yeah well, I just figured I'd get in my brownie points. Im aiming for teacher's pet of the year." The sadness previously occupying brown orbs fleeted, and a smile overtook her features. Emma smiled, as well, happy to have gotten Regina out of her mood.

"Well it certainly takes more than one apple."

"Thats why I also got you this!" She whipped out a cup of coffee from behind her back.

"Emma…" Regina was going to protest, to say this wasn't necessary but the look of joy in the blonde's eye's had her accepting it. "thank you."

"I didn't know how you like your coffee so I just got it black...there's cream and sugar in my backpack if you want some."

"That doesn't sound very appealing dear."

She laughed.

"No it doesn't but it is what it is."

"Black is fine."

Regina sipped her coffee while Emma took a seat in the desk Regina first made her sit in.

"So can I ask you something?'

"I believe you just did…"

"I'll take that as a yes. " She smirked over at her. " Hypothetically, If I were planning on… embarrassing Neal today. Could you possibly...I don't know forget to lock your classroom door? "

"No." Well she hadn't been expecting that answer. "If you're doing something in here I want to know what it is. "

She grinned mischievously.

"Allright…."

"Class today is a silent reading session. I hope you all brought along a book. If not I'm willing to make a trade." Only one student seemed to have forgotten their reading book and was forced to trade their cell phone for To Kill A Mockingbird. They would get it back at the end of class.

"Silence please." The room quickly fell into a calm, as each individual became absorbed into their new reality. Emma smirked into her book that hid the small remote. With a click a loud farting noise broke out from beneath Neal's chair. In the dead silence it was impossible not to hear it. Immediately his face reddened as all eyes turned to him.

"I didn't." He said. She pressed the button again, and if anyone doubted it was him before they knew now.

"Gross man."

"Yeah have some decency."

Click.

"Mr. Cassidy please excuse yourself to the bathroom until this...occurrence has passed." Muffled laughs and giggles filled the room. Regina was fighting a laugh of her own.

Click. He jumped and fled the room. His bad day was just starting.

"Rubes, Belle you still with me on this?"

They nodded.

"Neal." The two brunettes approached him. "We heard you are running for class pres. Is that true?"

"No but do you think I should?"

"Totally!" He grinned drinking in the attention. Emma rolled her eyes as she executed her next prank. Once It was in place she whipped out her phone, and pushed record. This was for Regina.

His chair fell apart beneath him, and his lunch tray fell across his chest. Potatoes, chili, and cooked carrots splattered his face.

Laughter erupted and he angrily stood up, wiping the slew of food off of his face.

"This chair was made in China!" He yelled out trying to brush it off. Emma chuckled and followed him through the cafeteria. He ran right into a couple of culinary students (Ruby and Belle in disguise wearing chef jackets) who just so happened to have made a couple banana cream pies. One pie met his face and the other found his crotch. The two girls snickered.

"What the hell?" He growled. Once he could actually see again, they had already run off. Emma met them in the hall they were laughing hysterically.

"Oh man that was great..." Ruby heaved between laughs.

"Yeah. Maybe he got the message."

"Well if not. We could always try again."

"And just what are you three up to?" Mr. Gold suddenly stood before them.

"Nothing Mr. Gold We were just heading to the bathrooms." Ruby quickly supplied.

"Move along then Dearie's. You wouldn't want me to assume you're up to no good now would you?"

"No sir." They scuttled away.

Emma was so excited about pranking Neal that wanted to show Regina right away. She didn't care how childish it was. It just felt good, like she just hunted down a bad guy.

This was a first, spending the last half of her lunch doing something other than eating but she wanted to see her reaction. She wondered if her presence would be excepted. or if she was even there at this time. She knocked on the door and peaked in through the tiny glass window. Miss Mills looked up from her own lunch and Emma had the strangest feeling of guilt wash over her. All this time she had been eating alone. However, the feeling got pushed aside when she saw her smile and wave her in.

"Emma. What can I do for you?" God her smile was infectious and her heart was fluttering again.

Regina set down her fork, gracefully as always.

"Sorry to bother you but I thought you might want to see this. " she walked over to Regina's side of the desk. The teacher gave her an inquiring look, a small lift of her chin and a raise of her eyebrow. Somehow it stole her breath away.

"Go on then." Regina said. She must have been staring. She shuffled a little closer to Regina and leaned over to show her the video. A wave of perfume washed over her, she smelt like vanilla and cinnamon. Not at all what she imagined but just as intoxicating. She pushed play and Regina shifted a little closer to see the small screen. She did her best not to show how nervous her proximity was making her. As their prank unfolded she suddenly realized this was a horribly bad idea. Nothing on her teachers face said this was OK.

After the video ended her heart felt like it had been put through a shredder.

"Emma." Regina looked like she had swallowed a mouthful of turpentine. "I don't..." The teacher paused, and started again. She gently took hold of her wrist holding the phone. "I appreciate what you did for me." She said softly. Relief flooded her knowing the teacher wasn't angry at her. "But this wasn't okay. I don't want a prank war on my hands. I was okay with what you did earlier but this was a bit extreme."

"Okay." The teacher still looked hurt.

"Delete the video."

"I'm sorry." She felt tears in her eyes.

"Its okay." This wasn't supposed to feel like this. Through Regina's eyes she could see all of the pain the video caused her. Regina empathized with Neal in the video and it must have resurfaced her own feelings of embarrassment. She had been so thoughtless.

She deleted the video. Then Regina's other hand moved to enclose her own holding the phone.

"Thank you." She held Regina's gaze, feeling trapped within their pull. Her hands were soft and warm against hers, like holding a freshly ironed shirt.

"Promise me you won't do this anymore."

"I promise..." Her throat constricted, refusing to let her breath properly as a new extreme, and unusual sense of breathlessness washed over her. The feeling intensified when Regina's eyes seemed to softened even more. She was spinning.

"Emma?" Oh god. She was about to faint she could feel it happening. Her limbs grew heavier and heavier. Oxygen, breathe! She heard her name being called again but it sounded farther away, as if she had suddenly been put inside a glass jar. Then she was falling away and blackness.

When she came back to consciousness Regina was on the floor cradling her head in her lap. Her beautiful fine locks of raven hair hung around her face like a curtain, framing her face perfectly.

"Good you're okay..." Regina breathed. She shifted her head and became highly aware of one thing. Regina's thighs were directly below her, warm and surprisingly muscular. " You had me worried. Does that happen often?"

"Every once and a while." She rasped. The heat coming off of Regina was too much for her too handle. She had to sit up but Regina kept her there.

"You aren't going anywhere right now." Her words were firm but not demanding. "I phoned the nurse. She's on her way down now. " Regina's hand brushed against her forehead, caringly like the brush of a lover. Did she know what she was doing? How that one gesture just made her pulse fire and heart flutter. Regina's hand moved farther back to gently stroke her hair.

"I suspect you'll be sent home. Don't worry about coming here after school. I understand." She frowned, she wanted to be with Regina.

"You skipped lunch didn't you?"

"Yeah..." Guilt. It was written across her face, "Hey that's not your fault. There were more important things on my mind."

"You acted on my behalf I feel responsible."

"Don't. I can make foolish decisions on my own." She gave Regina a small smile, an attempt at lightening the mood but the brunette never returned it. She looked inexplicably sad.

"Miss Mills?" A female voice jerked their attention towards the door.

"Over here. Ariel."Regina called. Her hand had stopped, brushing her hair and she immediately missed the contact.

A red headed woman entered her field of vision.

"Hi there." She knelt beside them on the floor. "Do you know if you hit your head at all?"

"I don't think I did."

"I stopped her from falling."Regina said. Emma looked up at her in surprise.

"How very lucky." Ariel hummed. "Do you have any preexisting medical conditions? Such as epilepsy?"

"No."

"Have you eaten recently?" She felt Regina's hand, just barely brush against the top of her head.

"No."

"Well then this fainting spell was probably due to low blood sugar. You should be okay to stand up. Just do so slowly."

The nurse offered her a hand and both woman lifted her to her feet. They let go once she was on her feet but Regina's hand lingered a little longer at the base of her back. She hoped it hadn't been her imagination.

The nurse guided her towards the door, she cast Regina a farewell look but she was too busy staring at the ground. It was strange, and unsettling. She couldn't ask her what was wrong, or comfort her like she wanted to. So the image stuck. Five minutes later she found herself in the nurses office eating stale saltines and drinking water. The nurse was talking to her but she wasn't listening. Her attempt to make Regina's day backfired, and now all she could think about was how she was going to make it up to her. The woman would be happy. She would make sure of it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know I wanted Neal to suffer but I felt Regina would sympathize with being the victim. These last couple of chapters have been kind of on the down side but happy feels will be approaching. I promise. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey_

**Hello Emma. Shouldn't you be studying? You have a test tomorrow.**

_I should...but I'm not. I don't need to. I have a good teacher. ;)_

Regina smiled into her phone, unable to control the giddy feeling she got whenever the blonde chose to text her.

**Don't hold me responsible if you fail.**

_Awww come on. Are you busy right now?_

**No.**

_Would you like to go see that movie?_

She didn't know what to do. How to responded. One part of her jumped eagerly at the idea but another told her to be responsible that Emma had school work. Then there was that tiny voice nagging at the back of her mind telling her it was wrong to spend any time with her outside of school .

Before she talked herself out of it she shot back a reply.

**I'd love to.**

She shouldn't she really shouldn't.

_Great! I'll pick you up. Just text me your address._

**108 Mifflin Street.**

_Cool. Be there in half an hour._

Half an hour? She wasn't anywhere near dressed. Her makeup was already wiped off and she was in her pajamas. Why did she agree to this?

She hurried to her closet and toiled over what to wear. This wasn't a date but she wanted to look nice. Her usual school attire felt lacking, so she chose a dark red dress, low cut but not too revealing. It was usually something she wore to meetings when she wanted to impress. Maybe it was too much but she didn't have too much time to sort through her closet if she wanted to put on her makeup.

Just as she finished fluffing her hair her doorbell rang. She threw on her coat, grabbed her purse and hurried to the door. Her heart was pounding unnaturally fast in her chest. It was just a movie.

The instant she pulled back the door, she was swooning. Emma looked adorable. She wore a black beanie,the tightest of skinny jeans, and a button up flannel. Nothing special but paired with her smile, it was perfect.

"Hey." Emma breathed, her eyes traveled up her body and immediately every inch of her felt like she was on fire. "You look amazing..."

"Thank you."she hoped she wasn't blushing, but she could feel her cheeks warming. " you look good yourself." She wished she hadn't said that but it earned her a wide, beaming smile.

"The movie doesn't start until eight so...I was hoping you'd want to get something to eat first."

Now it was starting to sound like a date. This was bad, but she kind of wanted it to be one.

"Where?"

"Nowhere fancy. Just Granny's unless you'd rather not...I'm okay with that. I mean I could have asked before I came over. "

Emma nervously shifted on the doorstep.

"Granny's is fine. You don't care that you'll be seen with a teacher?"

"No. You don't care that you be seen with a student?" When she said it like that it sounded worse.

"No." It came out hoarse, because she was suddenly feeling like she would regret this. Did the school have any rules about this? They were just eating and watching a movie. If something were to happen Emma was of age so this was okay right?

Granny's was packed. Why did she agree to this? Emma was bound to be harassed about this at school. Emma managed to get them a booth, turns out she was good friends with the owner. The moment they sat, she felt more at ease, they were in their own little section, away from prying eyes. She found that when she was looking into Emma's eyes she forgot about her surroundings anyway.

"Just a salad? Come on Regina I know you eat well but you can afford to eat a burger every once and a while."

"Emma. I'm a vegetarian for a reason, and its not why you think."

"What? Seriously you don't eat meat?"

She shook her head and fought a sigh of exasperation. She knew this conversation was bound to come up at some point.

"Meat is one of the largest contributors to global warming. I'll leave it at that and I wont try and convert you. All I ask is that next time we don't ask go to a steakhouse..." The moment the words slipped out she paled a little. She had assumed there would be a next time. She hoped Emma hadn't hung on to those words as much as she did.

"Sure. I'll just cross off pretty much any decent restaurant..." She would have probably taken offense to that statement if it hadn't been accompanied by a teasing smirk, or if she hadn't felt so relieved that Emma also liked the idea of going out again.

"What movie are we seeing?"

"If I stay." Emma mumbled into her drink.

"I haven't heard of it."

"Oh well...I think you might like it." Emma was oddly avoiding the movie, as if it were something she didn't want to admit to wanting to see.

"And if I don't like it?"

"I guess I'll have to try again."

"Hmm. I'll hold you to it." She smiled softly and took a sip of water. She hadn't noticed how flushed she felt until, the cool beverage met her lips and passed down her throat. Emma was bound to notice.

"Hey Emma!" Ruby Lucas approached their table wearing the skimpiest outfit. It seems there was a shift change. "Ashley had to leave. Looks like I got you two lovely ladies to myself." She winked at them and put a hand on her hips. Great Another flirt. She thought. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good rubes." _Rubes?_

"Miss Mills?"

"No thank you." The waitress nodded but not before whispering something into Emma's ear. The blonde actually blushed and she felt the strangest wave of jealousy wash over her. She didn't get jealous. That would imply she had competition and Emma wasn't even hers. she liked that idea though.

"Regina. Thanks for coming with me tonight. I've been needing a night out. Its been awhile."

" I could say the same." _Years actually._

"Oh come on. You're a total hottie. You can't honestly say men aren't lining up to take you out."

"Emma." She smiled. "I'm a teacher. That alone scares them away, and don't you remember that conversation we had? "

"Oh yeah..." She looked down into her plate of fries. "Woman are you thing. I've never..." She sat up a little as she had been slouching. Where was she going with this? Was she about to say what she thought she was going to say? "Been. How did you start?"

"I don't think this is an appropriate conversation to have Emma."

"Yeah...you're right but I can keep a secret. I want to know."

"No." She ate some more of her salad. She wasn't really hungry but she needed to occupy herself.

"Okay. I get it. I'm your student its not professional but I'm 23 and our situation is different don't you think?"

She pursed her lips.

"I'm just curious..."

"But why? "

"You interest me."

"Maybe another time I'll tell you." This topic was getting her a little flustered. Emma wasn't the least bit appalled by the idea of being with a woman, in fact she kind of seemed attracted to the idea. Was she trying to hint at something? Did Emma...no it was absurd.

"We should go if we wanna make the movie."

Emma waved over Ruby and paid the bill. She offered to pay for her half but Emma insisted. She was humbled by the notion.

The theater wasn't very full, most likely because it was a school night and a Tuesday. She was thankful for that, now she wouldn't have to worry about any rumors being spread. Why should she care though?

They sat through the trailers, and Emma kept making small little comments. She would lean in towards her ear and whisper something like "that movie looks lame." Or "yeah right like that would actually happen." It was amusing but more so endearing. When the movie started she fell silent and they were both drawn into the story.

Her mascara was running, and she couldn't stop the tears. Why did Emma pick this movie? It was making her too emotional.

Emma's hand grabbed for hers at one point at an attempt to comfort. She squeezed it through a watery smile and welcomed the gesture.

When the movie was over they were both feeling the emotional after burn. They nearly rode back to her house in silence because of it.

"Did you like it?" They were walking up to her front steps now.

"Yes it was a touching movie thank you."

"I thought so too but I'm kind of bummed."

"Why is that?" She turned to her and underneath the porch light Emma's hair seemed to shine golden. That, and her closing in proximity made her heart race.

"I wanted you to see another movie with me."

"You still can."

"Yeah?" She nodded. Emma grew silent, and a searching look came over her face. She watched her emerald eyes move to her lips and back up to her gaze.

When they met, she knew what was about to happen. She even leaned a little forward in anticipation, trapped within their pull. She wanted Emma to kiss her. When She stepped forward, that was enough of an invitation for Emma. Their lips met, and the softest of moans left her. Emma's lips were so soft, so kissable.

She pulled the blonde closer, wrapping her small frame in her own.

"Regina..." Her breath hitched at the lust filled sound of Emma calling her name. It didn't stop her from continuing to kiss those lips.

"Hmm?..."

"Are you going to invite me in?"

The question broke her daze. She shouldn't. It'd be too much too fast.

She pulled away, breathing just as heavily as Emma.

"No. I'll see you tomorrow Emma. " She took a step back, fighting off the urge to pull her back in.

"Thank you. I had a good time." Emma smiled at her.

"Good night Regina." The blonde bowed her head and nearly ran off her porch. She just hoped, she wouldn't regret this in the morning.

* * *

Emma woke up feeling as though she had slept on a bed of air. Had last night really happened? Surely it was a dream. Regina was too hot, too smart and too rich to have wanted to kiss her. But the smile stuck on her own face told her it wasn't a dream. Regina had kissed her and if she thought about it enough she could still feel those full lips on hers. They were just...amazing.

"Mommy!" Henry jumped on her bed. "Hey you're up early kiddo!"

"I'm too excited!"

"What for?"

"Grandpa is taking me fishin'"

"Awesome! Catch a big one for me okay?" She picked him up, resting him on her hip and carried him into the kitchen. Snow was making breakfast.

"Hey."

"Morning Emma."

"Pancakes?"

"I haven't made you breakfast in a while and I know these are your favorite" snow beamed. "Thanks mom." Today was already off to an amazing start.

* * *

Regina was at her desk, reading. She didn't look up, and it seemed like she hadn't even heard her enter.

She almost called out to her but someone else was there. Why did Aurora have to be so damn early today? Oh ... The test she was studying.

"Hey Emma." Aurora greeted. She smiled back at her and took her usual seat. Once in her chair she glanced up at Regina. Their eyes locked instantly sweeping her breath raised an eyebrow and merely looked back at the pages of her book. How could she do that after giving such a god damn sexy look? _That's it_ she thought_ I'm failing this test..._

"Emma. Do you remember what topics are on this test? I kind of lost my study guide..."

"I'm sorry...I didn't really study I was...busy." She blushed despite her inner protests.

Regina could definitely hear their conversation.

" I just hope its not too hard." Aurora sighed. "I mean its English how hard could it be right?"

"Yeah...that's what I'm hoping. Maybe there'll be some extra credit questions at the end."

"Hmm I don't see that happening but hey it doesn't hurt to hope."

They didn't say anymore, class started in 5 minutes and Aurora was cramming. She debated doing the same but figured it wouldn't really help. Shed be fine. Unless it was discussing Shakespeare...then she was screwed.

Soon the seats were filled and Regina was handing out the tests. She would be fine, it was just deductive reasoning, and supportive arguments. When Regina gave her the test she brushed against her arm slightly, to others it would just look like an accident but she knew that Regina was telling her she was going to be just fine. Her eyes scanned the test and relief washed over her. One half was on the poems they read in class and the other was comprehensive reading and understanding . It was going to be an easy A.

"You have the whole period. " Regina spoke, her heels clicked and she sat back down at her desk. "And remember, its only 10% of your grade. "

She wasn't the first finished but she sure as hell wasn't the last. There was no way she failed it and for that reason she couldn't help smiling all the way out the door.

_Totally aced that ;)_

**Hmm I wouldn't be so sure.**

_What?_

**I'm just saying its not wise to, count your chickens before they hatch**

_Now you're using country euphemisms. Should I call Dr. Hopper?_

**Emma. You missed a page.**

_What?! No I didn't!_

**Maybe I'll let you make it up but you did.**

_OK:( thanks. Ttyl._

Regina hadn't a clue what ttyl meant.

* * *

Being Regina's teacher assistant was actually kind of like being a translator for somebody that already spoke fluently in a language, there was no point. Regina had been managing alone just fine for years, and all the teacher every had her do were little trivial tasks. Soon there would be nothing left to do. However, she didn't mind it. It made her feel good about helping Regina, and she got to see her more. As she cleared away the faint lines of red and blue marker, her thoughts shifted to their kiss. Did it mean anything to Regina? It felt like they were ignoring it, like it hadn't happened. Maybe that was due to the fact they were at school.

"Emma. I think we should talk." Regina broke the silence they had been working in. It must have caused her thoughts to shift to her subconscious as well but nothing ever ended well starting off a conversation that way.

"Okay." Regina motioned for her to come stand by her desk. She looked so beautiful today.

"I want to discuss last night."

_Please please don't push me away._

"About what happened when... You dropped me off. "

"Our kiss."

"Yes...that." Regina's face looked pained. No. She wasn't about to push her away. It couldn't have been a mistake, there was something there between them. She could feel it.

"I'm not really sure how to handle this, our situation is different but I've been thinking and if you aren't opposed to the idea I would like to do it again."

_Oh god. Yes!_ It wasn't possible to feel this warm and happy, the sun itself was just a tiny snow flake that would melt the moment it touched her skin. She didn't think, she just acted. In one swift motion, she leaned forward and captured Regina's lips, it lasted for a millisecond before Regina pushed her away.

"No. Not here Emma. " Regina sounded a little angry with her, as if to say you know better. She frowned. Of course this was where she worked. Anyone could have seen that.

"I'm sorry Regina. I forgot I just got excited...you don't know how happy this makes me feel. You're just so amazing."

"Emma..."

"I mean it." Regina's eyes shimmered, mirroring the same emotions she could feel swirling in her own.

"Please finish up here. "

Regina cleared her throat and she was packing up her own work for the day.

She went back to board but couldn't help feeling a little hurt about being pushed away like that.

When she was done Regina already had on her coat.

"Now its my turn to take you out."

**A/N: I've never seen If I stay but it looked like a sad movie with a happy ending? **


	9. Chapter 9

Emma felt her heart skip a beat as Regina looked over at winter coat she had on clung perfectly to her waist, and the shy, almost worried look the brunette was giving her was oddly endearing.

"Yeah? Where we going?"

"I thought we could just go back to my place and I could cook us dinner. "

"Oh ." That wasn't what she had been expecting. "Sounds good."

Regina locked the classroom door behind them and they started the walk to the parking lot. Something hung in the air between them, like a thick, fog that wasn't going to let up anytime soon. She thought it was odd given that this really wasn't any different than their usual exits. Yet somehow the nature of this one felt softer more intimate. They kept their distance but this didn't seem to lessen that impression.

"Emma I know I've said it before but I want to say thank you for all you've done for me. Neal has yet to make his presence known this week and I'm finding it remarkably easier to teach without his interruptions. "

"You're welcome and its about time the little prick learned his lesson."

"Language. " Regina warned, although she didn't really sound sincere. She probably was thinking the same thing.

"Hey I kept it pg there are far more suitable names I would have liked to use."

"Yes well let's keep it g at school dear. "

She loved it when she called her dear. Maybe she would tell her that one day.

"All right but only because you asked me to." She winked and Regina actually blushed as she met her eye. Did she really have that much of an affect on her?

"Are you usually so easily persuaded?"

"It depends on whom I'm talking with."

"And the promise of a well cooked dinner has nothing to do with it?"

"Maybe." She smirked at Regina, enjoying the little game she was playing. "I'f you can cook pasta. I'll automatically side with you on anything." Regina turned her head and raised an eyebrow.

"How lucky for me."

She laughed at that.

"Is it weird if we leave together? Or should I just drive my bug?"

She didn't want to ask but they were nearing the lot, and well she wasn't sure if there were any prying eyes.

"Oh...well. It'll probably be easier for you if you just follow me. You know where I live."

"Yeah..." Why did she suddenly feel so slimy?

Quickly she pushed away the nagging thought and got into her bug.

Regina was a fast driver, and she wondered why she felt the need to drive over the speed limit when she knew she was following her. It was frustrating but weirdly hot. Regina the strict, well dressed teacher had a need for pictured her dressed in a slim fitting race suit and was grinning like a madwoman by the time she reached Regina's house.

She parked her bug along the curb and met her on the steps.

"Emma you don't have to park on the curb. Next time just use my driveway. There's plenty of room."

"Sure."

"Please make yourself comfortable." Regina pushed back the door and gestured towards her study.

Even her house was fucking gorgeous.

"Would you care for a glass of cider?" Regina's velvety voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Depends, got anything stronger?"

"Scotch or bourbon."

"No whiskey? Regina what kind of a liquor cabinet is that?"

"A conservative one. Im not running a bar."

"Cider it is…" Regina smirked at her and prepared the drinks.

" I thought for sure you would go for the bourbon."

"Well I can't always be predictable."

Regina smirked at her and handed over her cider.

"Just drink."

"Planning to get me drunk hmm?"

"Really Emma from the way you've been looking at me lately I'm certain that if I wanted to and what you are Implying wouldn't require you to be inebriated."

Holy shit. Did she just...oh god. The tease! She even did that upper lip thing.

She didn't know how to reply to that and just gulped down a large swig of her cider.

It gave her enough time and courage to work up a decent retort.

"True but it would make things interesting."

Regina looked at her over the rim of her own glass silently studying her, sipping her drink with her forever present grace.

"Do excuse me while I start our dinner. I'll be just a moment." There was a small clink as she set her glass down and the brunette seemed to just flow out of the room, like a stream running down hill. Had she done something?

She wanted to follow her into the kitchen but it didn't feel right. There was a hidden recess behind Regina's eye that said she needed a moment to herself. It would be a good idea to sit and drink for a little. This way they could both fully process what was really going on here.

Her pocket started vibrating and she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Hello."

"Emma I know you're busy but I was just wondering how much longer you will be? I...Well. You see. Your father and I have to go and visit a friend thats come to town. "August you remember him?"

"Oh yeah! Wow its been awhile... "

"Yes and …. I hate to do this to you Emma but I would really like to leave soon. Could you please hurry. We've been looking forward to this night all week."

"Uh yeah sure. Why didn't you just tell me earlier?"

Regina was true to her word and was already coming back into the room. She stopped short of talking when she saw Emma was on the phone. Their eyes met and Emma gave her an apologetic look.

"I didn't get the chance. Im sorry Emma but he's your son."

"Yes I know that." she snapped back." I never said I wouldn't be there. You don't have to explain that to me."

Regina pouted at the distressful tone and she just knew Emma was leaving.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know. Just… give me a couple minutes."

"Thank you."

She ended the call and let out a sigh.

"Regina Im sorry but Mary Margaret can't watch Henry tonight. He needs me."

"Thats okay." But the look on her face said otherwise and everything suddenly hit her at once. Regina was utterly alone in this house. It didn't feel right leaving so soon after the promise of company.

"Would you mind If...I brought him over and we could all eat here?"

Regina's soft smile made her heart flutter.

"I wouldn't mind at all. Go ahead It will give me time to cook."

She stood and crossed the short distance between them. Her whole body was nearly shaking with nerves but she wanted to do this again. To do it right. Regina looked at her questioningly but the moment she pressed her lips to hers it cleared up any confusion between them. Delicate fingers softly threaded through blonde locks as their kiss deepened, sending small chills of pleasure along her spine. She had just wanted this to be a goodbye kiss but it was so tempting to stay. Regina pulled away first, her lips still hovering near hers.

"I'll be waiting." she breathed. The lust lacing her voice shook her to her core and she couldn't do anything about it. With a small nod, she fully left the embrace.

"Mom!" Henry squealed jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hey kid!" She scooped him up in her arms . "you hungry?"

"Yeah! I want pizza!"

"That does sound good but I've got something else in mind for us. Were gonna go visit my friend Regina. You remember her don't you?"

"Oh yeah! The lady with the same book as you!"

"That's right." She smiled at the memory of the meeting. "Let's get your coat on."

She buttoned him up but he suddenly bolted out of the room.

"Henry?" She followed him but didn't need to question why.

"I've been practisin'" he pocketed his yoyo and skipped to the door.

"Hello Henry." Regina smiled down at him. Instead of a polite reply like Emma was expecting he sidestepped and hugged her leg, halfway hiding behind it.

"Henry? What's the matter?"

He mumbled something into her leg. She felt really guilty for doing this to Regina.

"I can't hear you kid." He motioned for her to come closer and she knelt down so he could whisper in her ear. The entire time Regina stood stone still, afraid to even say anything incase she scared him off further.

"She's really pretty."He whispered. It brought a smile to her lips but didn't explain his strange behavior. He had seen her before. They ate frozen yogurt together. "I like her dress." Then it dawned on her. Henry had seen her wrapped up in a jacket, and in nothing quite as revealing as the low cut dress she was wearing.

"Why don't you tell her that?" Emma cast a glance up at Regina who still looked insanely insecure. She wanted to just pull her into a big hug, and tell her not to worry so much. With a little nudge Henry spoke.

" I like your dress."

Regina's face quickly relaxed and turned to a look of pure adoration.

"Thank you . I like your jacket. Its very gentleman like."

He smiled. " let me hang it up for you." Emma stepped away so Regina could follow through. There was just something about watching the two of them interact that made her feel so happy. In the process Henry took out the yo yo.

"Watch!" He said. Regina hung the jacket up and took a step back, folding her hands in front of her.

There was a small smile in Regina's eyes, seeing it made her feel so proud. She wanted to keep it that way.

Henry flicked his wrist attempting to show her the trick but it ended up spinning at the end of this string. He frowned .

"That's okay-"

"No!" He shrieked. Both Regina and Emma recoiled slightly at the sudden outburst. "I can do it!" He tried again and Emma braced herself for a temper tantrum. She hoped by some miracle he would get it this time. Turns out the first attempt had just been a stroke of bad luck the yoyo wound itself up perfectly and Henry beamed.

"Thats wonderful Henry." Regina said. "Maybe after dinner I could teach you another?"

"Yeah! "

Henry sat at the end of the table while she and Regina sat across from one another. It was perfect because she got to covertly look at Regina throughout the meal. Well, not exactly. Regina had caught her eye a couple of times and she would flush knowing Regina caught her staring. She felt like a teenager again and it was embarrassing.

"So Henry. Hows Dodo?"

"Im not sure." He frowned, while talking through a forkful of mashed potatoes. "I haven't seen him in a while. Maybe you and Mommy could take me!"

"Oh Henry I'm sure Regina has schoolwork to catch up on."

"No thats okay Emma. I would love to go some time. How does Saturday sound?"

"Yay!" She hadn't even agree to it but in Henry's mind the question had been enough. She didn't plan on saying no but she felt like she was imposing. Regina really did have a lot of papers to catch up on.

After dinner Henry played with his yoyo attempting to learn a new trick Regina taught him called The Sleeper. It kept him occupied enough so Regina and her could spend a couple of minutes alone. Though it wasn't in the way she would have liked.

"Emma before this...relationship goes any further there is something I want you to know."

Oh no she thought nothing good ever started that way.

"Sure you can tell me anything."

Regina bit her lip for a fraction of a second and carried on.

"I haven't been in a relationship for many years and there's a reason for that…"

Shit. What is it does she have a penis or something?

"I have some emotional scars as well as some physical ones that I haven't fully gotten over You could call it some... extra baggage and I'd understand if that was something you didn't want to have to deal with right now."

"Regina...We all have our own issues to work out. Im not that kind of a person okay?" She grabbed Regina's hand to offer her her support. "When you want to talk, I'll listen. We can do this your way and go as slow as you want." Regina squeezed back.

"Thank you Emma." Regina's eyes moved to her lips and she knew she was debating to kiss her with Henry in the room. It didn't matter to her though, so she took the initiative keeping it short and sweet for modesty.

"Its getting late. I really enjoyed this."

"Me too Emma."

"Next date. Just you and me and a bottle of wine." Emma grinned and placed another kiss on those beautiful red lips.

"Clothing optional?…" Regina breathed catching her off guard. Whoa wasn't she the one just talking about baggage?

"Uh…" She wasn't good at flirty.

"I was joking Emma."

"Oh...Ha ha well. I wouldn't have minded to be honest." Reginas gaze darkened for a second. She must have just actually considered her own words then.

She quickly stood from the table to save herself further embarrassment and grabbed Henry's coat.

"Come on Henry it's time to go." He pouted but obeyed.

"Night Gina'!" He said as Emma wrapped him in the coat.

"Good night Henry." Emma cast a final glance at Regina and they left Regina alone to fully process what just happened. She just had dinner with Emma and her son and she loved every minute of it. Emma Swan was quickly winning her over.

**A/N: So I know its been a while and I'll spare you the excuses just know updates won't be as frequent as you would probably like. Im working on some other fanfic that requires just as much love. I'll be all over the place but know Im not abandoning this story. **


	10. Chapter 10

Emma gripped the bouquet of flowers in her hand like they were the only thing keeping her heart beating. She felt stupid holding them, but Regina seemed to be the kind of woman that would appreciate the sentiment, and she wanted to pamper her. So she bought then with her in mind, and now she was on her doorstep waiting for her to pull back the door.

"Emma." Regina smiled and then her eyes caught sight of the flowers.

"They're beautiful...thank you." She stepped forward and gave Regina a peck on the cheek. "You're welcome. I just thought whenever you saw them you'd think of me."

"I already think about you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Though when I do its in a world where red leather jackets don't exist."

"Aww come on. Its not so bad." She laughed.

"It does suit you..." Regina's eyes ran up her body and a shiver ran down her spine. The way her eyes seemed to drink in her very essence left her feeling weightless. "Let me put these in a vase and we can go." The spell snapped just like that.

"Oh..yeah. I'll just be in the car."

She shakily ran a hand through her blonde curls and headed down the walkway. Regina watched her for a second oddly captivated by her gait. There was a small bounce to it and she seemed to always be in a hurry even when she wasn't. It was strictly Emma. A smile ghosted across her face and she quickly took care of the flowers. She put them on the center table of her dining room.

The moment she slid into the bug Emma leaned over and buckled her in. It was a ridiculous notion for her to think her incapable but she realized it was something else. It was Emma's way of saying I'll protect you and it was so sweet. Emma's hand lingered at the buckle and she remained leaning over, her torso almost pressing into her.

"Safety first." Emma breathed. Their eyes connected and even in the dark she could see a small glint lurking in those green pools. It tugged strangely at the pit off her stomach and her breaths became shorter as Emma's body heat washed over her. Emma slowly pulled back seeming to realize she had crossed some sort of barrier but before settling back into her seat, Regina grabbed her hand.

Emmas presence was like a drug, it was strong and so addicting, just having her near made her breath shallow. She didn't want Emma to move away so she kept her there the only way she knew how. A kiss.

Their lips connected firmly and she poured into her very soul. Emma moaned instantaneously and she dug her hands softly into the blondes curls. They were soft and threadlike, and every bit as enticing to touch as her lips. When Emma's tongue delve past her lips the desire she was feeling flared to a new burning intensity. She needed her closer but there was too much room between the seats.

"Emma." She breathed. "Move..." She hoped Emma understood, she was finding it hard to speak.

Emma hesitated, worrying this was too fast but the fire burning in Regina's eyes let her know that what they had was too intense to ignore any longer. Right now she needed to feel her warmth. They briefly separated so Emma could throw a leg over the seat and join her on the passenger side.

Two moans filled the tiny bug as hip to hip contact was made and the embers beneath them roared to life. Their kiss was hungry, greedy and their hands ran along each other without restraint.

"Regina..." Emma groaned grinding into her. "If you don't stop me...I don't think we'll be having dinner."

"I don't care." She moaned squeezing Emma's ass through her jeans. She had wanted to do that after watching her leave her steps.

"Shit." Emma gasped. Regina latched her lips onto Emma's neck and sucked causing Emma to grind into her even more. The friction was quickly creating a wetness between her legs and a need to move them elsewhere.

"God...Regina that's...fuck." Emma continued to roll her hips as she drew her tongue across the nape of her neck. The profanities only further turned her on.

"Unbuckle me." Emma did as she commanded and the door to the bug was being pushed open.

"My...bed." Regina ground out as she shifted her legs towards the door. The words hit Emma fully and she paused with concern.

"Are you sure...I mean I can wait. "

"Yes I'm sure. " she already felt so connected to Emma that she was positive waiting wouldn't matter. Emma's boots met the pavement and instead of allowing Regina to get out of the car herself she picked her up bridal style.

"Emma!" It came out as both a shriek and moan. "I can walk."

"Yes but...I don't want you to stop."

A wave of heat shot through her at the admission. She could follow through on that. She tightened her grip around Emma's neck and placed her lips to the span of skin on Emma's neck that Emma wanted her to explore. She felt Emma's breath hitch beneath her lips and could feel every pulse beating back. It further drove her into a state of arousal, but the strength behind it frightened her. Maybe this was too soon. Emma hasn't been with a woman yet what if she finds out she preferred men?

"Regina...where?"

"Up the stairs. First door on the left."

They were getting near the point of no return ...doing this would change the dynamics of their relationship. What if it was for the worse? God why did Emma have to be so addicting?

Emma pushed back her bedroom door and she was hit with a new rush of desire. No they were doing this.

Here nothing else mattered. There were no rules or expectations just them. She would have Emma moaning beneath her.

She nipped at the bottom of Emma's chin and the blonde layed her down on the bed.

"Regina...I just want to make sure that you're absolutely sure you want to do this now. "

Oh she was sure.

"Yes Emma now start undressing " Emma's green orbs flared and her leather jacket was the first item to go. She kissed and bit her lips through the entire act.

"Regina..." Emma moaned her name out in a way that came out as plea. It had her working fast on Emma's jeans.

When Emma was clad in just her white laced underwear she flipped their positions. She was going to make Emma's first time with a woman memorable.

"Fuck." The blonde panted ." is this where you show me some of those tricks of yours?"

A husky laugh broke into the room as she recalled that day she said she had more tricks to teach.

"Yes dear." Emma smiled and it sent her heart into a whirlwind. This woman was just so beautiful.

"For my first trick..." She unzipped the back of her red dress and shimmied out of it, enjoying the new gleam that entered Emma's eyes. Emma leaned back on her elbows watching hungrily as she continued to undress. Her arms reached behind and unhooked her bra in one swift motion. Watching Emma's eyes rake in the newly exposed skin had her body begging to be touched, to be consumed but Emma came first. She left her underwear on and slowly crawled up the bed, noting how hard it was for Emma to actually breath.

"Emma. If any of this makes you uncomfortable just let me know and I'll stop."

"God no its not that...I just...never thought I'd be this turned on." Emma pulled her in for a kiss, and both her words and lips took away the few insecurities remaining. "You're so fucking sexy..." Emma growled out. It was a surprise hearing her talk like that but it had a strange desirous effect on her. She loved it.

"Tell me more..." She breathed into her ear."what do you want?" Emma shut her eyes briefly and her hips bucked against her.

"I want you to fuck me."

"How?"

She dragged her hand along Emma's toned abs and stopped just short of her panties waistband.

"You know how..." She smiled at Emma's flustered behavior.

"I need to be reminded every once and a while. I'm out of practice..."

Emma's eyes snapped to hers and a darker, side seemed to come out.

"I want you to take off the rest of my clothes and finger fuck me until I cum."

Emma squirmed as her hand slipped beneath the waistband.

"Hmmm...if that's what you want." She kissed Emma one more time before she slid off Emma's underwear. Her hands hooked around her back and her bra was gone too.

Emma was even more perfect than she imagined. So slim, toned and curvy. A real woman. She grabbed a perky breast and gave it a rough squeeze. Emma hissed but made no indication that she didn't enjoy it.

"Please..." Emma urged, bucking against her. She couldn't bare to keep her waiting any longer, so her hand moved to where it was wanted. She brushed two fingers against damp curls sliding them up and down, teasing her just a little more. Until finally, with a small whimper from Emma she pushed them in.

Emma moaned in ecstasy the second she felt Regina inside her. The connection seemed to heighten everything Regina, her breaths, her touch her smell, it was like she the only thing in existence.

"Shit..." She breathed.

"Emma..." She husked. "Look at me." Their eyes caught and in that moment she fought the urge to just say I love you, it was the one emotion she knew to be true. Regina would push her away for sure. So instead she lost herself to the blissful sensation. With Regina's skillful administrations her climax was already approaching but she didn't want to cum so soon. It felt like a blow to her ego caving just minutes in. So she bit her lip holding back as she kept their gazes held. Regina pumped even harder hammering away at her resolve.

"Let go." Regina breathed. "Come for me Emma."

Her muscles tensed and a powerful orgasm shook her to the closed her eyes from the force of it, arching her back as she rode it out. The only sound she could make was a throaty cry of pleasure as the pressure building left her body, leaving her short on air.

Regina slowed her pace, tenderly giving her clit several more small strokes as her orgasm died down. This was the first time she felt so satisfied so quickly.

"Beautiful..." Regina cooed. Regina's lips hovered over a breast before clamping down and a shudder ran through her body from the feel of hot lips on her skin. She didn't want her lips there though. She gripped the back of Regina's head and guided her back to hers. This kiss was slower, deeper as she worked on getting her stamina back.

"You are so good." She added breathily.

"Hmmm..." Was the only reply she got. Regina pressed her hips into her and she could feel how wet she was. It caused her to let out another moan.

"I need you Emma." Regina's breath tickled her ear as she spoke. "Touch me."

The heavy tone of desire lacing Regina's voice was intoxicating. She quickly did as she asked of her.

She didn't really know how to please another woman but she knew what she liked. So it became an experiment. The first couple of strokes were awkward but the contact seemed to be enough for Regina. She quickly found a motion that worked and Regina made sure to let her know through her moans.

"Yes." She ground out after there was a sudden noticeable improvement. Emma was encouraged by it and picked up the pace while pressed firmly into a fairly sensitive spot.

"Emma..." She was doing better than any of her previous lovers, listening and molding to her needs. With practice Emma would only get better. Her touch was strong, confident yet gentle. So Emma. It turned her on even more.

"Is this okay?" Emma breathed. God yes better than okay.

"Im...almost there... Yes." Several more strokes and it happened. She cried out Emma's name and gripped the sheets beside her,needing to hold on to something while bucking into her hand. She heard Emma's breathing catch as she felt her orgasm happening. It just made the moment so surreal.

She collapsed onto Emma's athletic body and placed several lazy kisses to her collarbone, as if each kiss were to show how much this meant to her. Emma's hands wrapped around her. She felt deeply cared for and so content.

"Thank you Emma." She turned her head to look at her.

"Your welcome but I should be thanking you. That was just...incredible." Emma's hands ran along her spine and she shivered at the gentle touch.

"Oh but I still have some more tricks up my sleeve. "

**A/N: Um...if this felt rushed that's because I wanted to write some smut :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Regina slowly woke up from the feel of blonde strands tickling her nose with each intake of breath. She smiled fondly at the head of unruly curls, and slightly shifted away from the sensation. Emma was so beautiful. A blush came over her as she recalled how quickly she moved them along like some animal in heat. Emma must think she was just desperate...

"Mm...Regina." Emma breathed. Emmas strong arms pulled her back into her. "Don't..."

"Don't what Emma?"

" Move." She mumbled. A sleepy Emma was too adorable for her right now.

"Are you sure? How else will I be able to do this?"

She moved her arm along Emma's naked backside and gave her ass a little squeeze. The contact immediately jerked Emma awake as she gave out a little shriek.

"Geez..." Emma laughed.

"Not a morning person?"

She kept her hand there waiting for Emma to just brush it away, but she never did.

" I can be for you." Emma smiled and she looked at her for the first time. The blonde before her was a completely different person renewed and happy. She wanted Emma to always look like that.

"You might be disappointed. I am usually up by this time."

"What? Its only..." Emma turned to the bedside clock. "Seven."

"Two hours past the usual time I wake up."

"Why do you get up so early?" Emma dropped her head onto her shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I'm a teacher dear."

"OK but right now your my pillow..."

She chuckled as Emma pulled her in even closer, and although it wasn't something she typically did she had to admit it was a nice intimacy.

"I'll be your pillow for one more minute. We have to get up. "

"Why?..."

"You're going to take me on that date you promised me."

"You don't think what we did last night qualified as a date?"

"No. But it was enjoyable."

She tangled her hand in Emma's hair and tilted her head upwards.

"Very enjoyable." She captured her lips in a slow tentative kiss, hoping to reignite that flame she had felt the night before.

Emma immediately melted into her and the same heat they endured seemed to roar to life. Just when she thought they were going somewhere Emma suddenly pulled away. A tiny, gasp left her from the sheer force of the separation.

"Fuck! My moms going to kill me! " Emma leapt up off her. "She has a job interview at 8 I forgot I need to get Henry. I'm sorry I'll call you. " Emma frantically started running around the room in search of her discarded clothing.

She would have taken the time to admire Emma's bare body in the morning light had she not felt bent on helping her. The sheets were cast aside and they both were on their feet picking up loose articles scattered around. Her bra was by the door, and Emma's somehow ended up on the bedside lamp shade. In her haste to get dressed Emma still took the time to talk with her afterwards.

"Regina. Thanks for last night. It meant a lot to me. If youre up to it I don't think Henry would mind if you came over later...or we could all go out." Emma smiled at her but the fear of rejection was clearly showing in those green eyes.

"I would love to...just give me some time to dress. "

"OK." She placed her hand lovingly across Emma's cheek. It was a gesture she rarely ever did but in the moment felt so right. It spoke more than any words could have and in a heartbeat their lips connected once more. This kiss was a promise between them that they would see each other again, that this wasn't the end. It had her wishing that Emma could stay just a little longer but she pulled away. She had a family to go.

"I'll text you my address. We're actually pretty close I can't believe we haven't met before."

"I don't go out much."

Emma slid into her coat and paused at the statement. She looked like she was about to say something but thought better of it.

"See you soon." She nodded at her and watched the blonde leave.

* * *

"Emma! " her mother exclaimed. "I was getting worried. You could have called me last night. I know you said you'd be out late but you didn't say it'd be all night.!"

"Mom I'm sorry ... I had some drinks and couldn't drive. I spent that night at a friends. I didn't think to call."

"Emma I am begging you to just take some more responsibility. "

"I'm here now. You can go to your interview everything is fine." Snow frowned but knew she had a point.

"I'm not his mother Emma. You are." That's all she said before hastily leaving the loft.

It punched her in the gut, and a huge wave of guilt washed over her. She loved him so much it wasn't like she didn't want anything to do with him! She let out a shaky breath and headed for Henry's room. He was sleeping soundly and the image before her instantly dissolved the anger in her stomach. He was so small and innocent. She stood by his bed and just watched the gentle rise and fall of his little chest.

"I love you Henry." She whispered.

He stirred slightly but remained sleeping. She'd let him sleep just a little longer.

She sent out her address to Regina and busied herself with making the loft appear a little more presentable. Her mother kept it clean but there were toys and other items out of place.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

**Emma what should I wear? Are we staying in or going out?**

Leave it to Regina to plan ahead.

_Anything you want. You're beautiful ;-)_

Regina smiled regardless of how many times she heard that throughout her lifetime but it didn't help her dilemma.

**Fine but if we end up in the freezing cold and I'm in a bikini you're to blame.**

_Would that be so bad?_

**Emma! I'll be there in 20 minutes.** She laughed and decided to start a pot of coffee. Maybe she'd make them breakfast too...

Regina knocked confidently on the wooden door but she felt far from it. On the inside she was twisting with worry, this was Emma's home. Now she was the outsider .

"Come on in!" Emma shouted. Hearing her voice took away some of the nerves but it resurfaced the moment she pushed back the door. Henry was there. She didn't have a problem with him, he was adorable but she wasn't always sure how to act around him, how reserved she should be to keep both Emma and Henry liking her.

"Wheres the bikini?" Emma whispered.

She playfully hit Emma's arm and took a seat at the table. Henry looked up from his pile of pancakes and beamed at her.

"Hi Regina!" Her heart warmed knowing he remembered her.

"Hello Henry. Those look delicious. "

"Mmm yesh!" He smacked his lips together. "Mommy knows how to cook."

"Oh? What else does she like to make?"

He scrunched up his brow. For a moment she thought that was a bad question because he looked like he was about to cry. Relief flooded her when she realized he was just having a hard time recalling certain foods.

"Peanut butter sandwiches...spaghetti with meatballs and my favorite Capn' Crunch." She raised an eyebrow at that. Captain Crunch was hardly a cooked meal but she supposed he just didn't know.

"Wow she should cook for me." She caught Emma's eye and smirked at her. The blonde chuckled softly.

"I'm sure she would! You should come over more. Then we can share her cooking!"

"I'd love that."

"Here!" He took a pancake from his plate and put it on the empty one beside it. "I'll share this time." He gave her a toothy grin and turned his face down to his plate to continue eating the syrup drenched carbohydrate.

"Thank you Henry. That's very kind of you."

"I can always make more if you want kid." Emma sat down heavily into the seat across from her, drawing her attention through the haphazard way she fell into the chair. She used this opportunity to study the blonde while she sipped from her mug of coffee. There was such a natural beauty to her and the small smile in her eyes made her so very pleasing to look at. She never fell so hard before.

"Regina." Emma met her eyes, and they felt like two beacons of light. "Do you want to go to the park later? I know its not too exciting but Henry would love to visit dodo and I.." Emma cleared her throat."I want to spend some time with you "

" Emma of course. I'm all yours."

Emma immediately blushed and she wondered if she was thinking about last night. Her mind kept going there and would have stayed if Henry wasn't beside her.

"Great." Emma smiled and cut into her pancakes.

"I luve syrup!" Henry giggled as he flooded his stack with more of the sticky substance. Emma smiled but she was fighting her own inner urge to mother the child. That was far too much! Thankfully Emma spoke out before she did.

"Henry I can't buy any more syrup this month so if you use it all there won't be any left for next time." His hand immediately jerked the bottle back.

"Why not mommy?"

"Well...its not in season ." Emma was struggling to come up with a good reason but it was good enough for him.

"OK." He set it aside and carried on carefree. She smiled at how adorable he truly was. They ate their meal in comfortable silence passing the time with small talk and sharing in Henry's interests. Neither of them heard the door open or saw the distressed Mary Margaret enter the apartment.

"Emma!" Snow growled out. "Why haven't you cleaned up the mess in the living room yet. I asked you to do that yest-" she stopped as soon as she noticed Regina sitting perfectly poised at the dining table.

"Oh. I didn't realize you had company." Snow calmed down but looked perhaps even more agitated. She suddenly felt like she wasn't welcome anymore. Emma stood up quickly.

"Mom this is Regina Mills."

"So you're Miss Mills." Snows eyes narrowed.

"That I am." She deadpanned. She did not like the way she was speaking to her and she had yet to fully comprehend that this was Emma's mom. Snow dropped her bag on the counter.

"Mary Margaret." She replied.

"Um...we were just gonna head out." Emma said abruptly. "Henry let's get your coat."

"Where are you going?"

"Park."

"Will you be back in time for dinner?"

"Ummm..yes?"

She sat silently observing the exchange feeling an uncomfortable tension begin to surface between them.

"Just let me know if you won't be."

"Okay." Emma's reply was clipped almost as if she were fighting back the urge to yell at her.

Emma grabbed Henry's hand and led him to the door. She followed suit not wanting to be stuck with Emma's mom. When they were out of the apartment Emma let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry about that...she isn't too happy with me right now. "

She put her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Emma don't worry about it. I've had my fair share of fights with my parents as well."

"Yeah well your lucky that your mom doesn't treat you like some irresponsible teen."

Something in Regina shifted with those words and Emma regretted the sentence immediately. She knew nothing about her relationship with Regina's parents.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid of me. "

"Its ... Okay." Regina smiled but the rest of the walk to the car she wore this sad expression, like she would never be able to see another sunset in her life. That's when she knew Reginas past was far more pained than she was letting on.

They drove in silence and even Henry didn't say a word until they reached the park.

"Mommy! Come on let's go!" He struggled to rip off his seatbelt, pure excitement radiating off his little being.

"Henry." She laughed. "Calm down. Dodo will still be here no matter how long it takes you to get to him."

Regina stepped out of the car still carrying that odd cloud over her head. She frowned seeing it and let Henry run ahead so she could talk with Regina in private.

"Regina...what's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No. You didn't Emma. It's me I'm sorry."

"You can tell me." She wanted to see Regina's face but she refused to look at her. Her eyes focused in on Henry skipping along instead.

"Please...I want to understand." Regina swallowed back a lump refusing to let her weakness show.

"My parents are dead." She said. Her comment before made sense now. "They died in a car crash."

She reached out and grabbed Regina's hand. She didn't care that they were in the park where anyone could see them she just wanted Regina to know she was there for her. Regina squeezed it back and pulled the hand in towards her side a little more.

"Do...you want to talk about it?"

"I can't."

"OK..I'm sorry ..." Regina shut her eyes briefly and it was clear to her that the pain was still too raw.

"Tell me about your future plans." She said. "What will you do after this school year ends?"

"I want to travel." Regina smiled. "But there's a certain blonde I don't think I could leave behind."

"Oh yeah? Should I be worried about her?"

"Very. Shes beautiful and her lips...I just want to kiss them every time I look at her. ...And-"

Emma pulled them to a stop and Regina was looking at her with concern. There was a sudden spark between them that stole her breath away, and it told her everything was fine.

"Maybe I can change your mind. I'm a much better kisser." Before she could process where they were, and who could see them Emma possessively captured her lips, erasing away her previously sad thoughts. All she wanted to think about was her pressing against her. How perfect this moment felt.

"I love you." Emma breathed she kept her hand clasped at the back of Regina's neck, holding onto her like she was her lifeline. The emotions pulling at her heart had her needing to hold onto Emma just as tightly.

"Oh Emma...you're so wonderful. I love you too..." She pressed a firm kiss to Emma's cheek and dropped her head to her shoulders. She felt so tired all of a sudden, so drained and exhausted. Somehow Emma would give her the energy to move on but she just need to stay in her arms a little longer.

"Yo! Dyke's move!" Emma ripped away from the embrace, practically wounded from the harsh term. They were blocking the walkway.

"What was that you little shit?"

Her fists hung by her side clenched and ready to fight.

"Take your hurlfest somewhere else. There are little kids here and this is a walkway. "

"That's not what I heard." Regina butted in.

"Is that so dyke? Looks like you need to get more than your psyche looked at."

Regina's own blood was boiling now. She was mere seconds away from retorting something equally as nasty but Emma lunged forward with an uppercut that sent him stumbling backwards. His body stilled the instant he met the grass.

"Let's go." Emma grumbled.

She was so shocked by the attack that it took an extra push from Emma to actually get her to move. She knew Emma was tough but that was just...badass.

"Emma. Where did you learn to throw a punch like that?" Her tone wasn't as excited as she felt.

"Oh a buddy of mine Mark, he used to box. I could show you some moves some time." She grinned.

"I think I'd like that." Emma's arm wrapped around her in a protective way and the incident was quickly forgotten.

"Maybe tonight." Emma whispered. The shudder she sent down her spine made it hard to keep from taking her up on that offer now.

"Just go easy on me." She breathed back. Emma laughed and kissed her cheek. The warmth of her kiss lingered long after they caught up to Henry. Lucky for them He hadn't seen a thing.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates I've been so busy Yay spring break!**


	12. Chapter 12

The school day started like any other. Except Regina wore a smile for a good portion of the day. Emma couldn't help smiling either. It was because of her. She made her smile.

"Alright class. Settle down." Even her stern teacher voice felt like it was smiling at her.

"Looks like someone got laid." A boy snickered to his pal. Usually something like that would have angered her but an odd feeling of pride washed over her.

"Nah. Shes too much of a bitch. Nobody would do her. No matter how hot she is." And now that feeling was gone.

"Hey." She hissed. "I can hear you which means she probably can too." That wasn't what she wanted to say to them but it was the only thing she could do at the moment to make them stop without drawing attention. Regina didn't need to hear them being so foul.

"Chill Swan. We're just joshing."

"Yeah. So put the Mom jeans away."

"Whatever." She turned back in her seat giving Regina her full attention. They were really immature at times.

"...Which is why we will be taking a field trip." Regina finished. Grins spread across their faces and a couple students even cheered.

"I need this form signed by Wednesday. Failure to do so means you won't be going."

She passed them out before quickly starting the day's lesson.

"The fucking American Literature Museum? What's that shit about. I don't want to go to that." The two continued to speak in their hushed tones. God they were ruining her good mood.

"We can ditch."

"Or we can stay here with the sub."

"Let's ask Philip if he wants to too."

"Excuse me!" Regina Snapped. "Do you have something you'd like to share?" The two boys froze like two deer caught in a headlight.

"No Miss Mills."

Regina continued speaking though her eyes stuck near their side of the room. It worked in keeping them silent.

She couldn't help looking at Regina's legs as she walked across the room. Today she wore a skirt, a very tight skirt that had her questioning why she thought that was a good idea with all these teenage boys around. It drew her in and all her thoughts spiraled downwards from there. They were smooth legs, she knew that from touch and god did she want to touch them right now. She dragged her eyes further along the curves and stopped at the beautiful swell there.

Her mind flew back to that detention where she had caught her bending over and now she could feel her face heating up. This was not good. What was she even saying right now?

"Hemingway was..." Her lipstick was insanely red today. It was like she knew how good her lips looked and just wanted her to look at them.

A paper ball suddenly hit her in the back of the head and she whipped around.

Aurora pointed to Neal. He waved and held back a snicker. Had they caught her staring? Or were they just fooling around? She didn't like either .

It was stupid but she threw it back at him. The paper hit him square on the forehead and it bounced up in the air before falling with a weak plop onto his desk. Regina hadn't seen anything and she felt a little guilty at how much the class was misbehaving. He picked it up and feared she just started a paper war. Though instead of throwing it at her he grinned wickedly and whipped it towards Regina. Time seemed to stop as she watched it travel. It flew effortlessly through the air heading straight for her. _Shit._

Regina was reading a passage to the class when it made contact with her chest and fell into the open book in her hands. She stopped talking and the class went still as they watched Regina just stare at the offending object. A thick tension filled the room as they anticipated a reaction. However, Regina just grabbed the paper ball and quietly walked it over to the trash can. Then she carried on as if it never even happened. Mouths dropped and Neal looked pissed. He wanted something to happen .

A grin spread across her face realizing that was a victory for Regina. The class carried on right up until lunch without any further incident. They were dismissed but she stuck behind.

"Emma." She smiled. Regina was leaning back against her desk arms folded across her chest. It was very tempting to just wrap her arms around her.

"Hey... I just thought I'd say you were brilliant today. Neal got so pissed that you didn't do anything. I think we've found his kryptonite."

"Honestly I've been in such a good mood lately I didn't feel the usual urge...I have you to thank for that Emma."

"Awww." Regina rolled her eyes at the overly dramatized reply but smiled anyway.

"Would you like to eat with me today?"

"Can I? I didn't know if that was allowed."

"Well...it is my last year. I don't care if its not allowed."

"Rule breaker Miss Mills I like it."

Regina's eyes darkened at the title and she felt her breath hitch. Maybe lunch wasn't a good idea.

"I'll just go grab something from the cafeteria..."

"Nonsense we'll share mine."

"I couldn't...you should eat a full meal."

"I brought two."

"You what?"

"I planned ahead Emma. I wanted to eat with you."

Her heart skipped at the gesture.

"Well then who am I to turn down free food?"

Regina smiled back and placed a cooler tote bag on top of her desk.

"Now I only have one request of you."

"What's that?"

"Don't get any crumbs on my desk."

Regina's face was so serious she had to laugh.

"What happens if I do?"

"Well dear, let's just say... It's in your best interest not to."

"You better not be giving me crumb cake...although that does sound amazing."

"Emma." She laughed. "They're just peanut butter and banana sandwiches. With some carrots and celery on the side. "

"Oh...the sandwich sounds good. I'm not so sure about the vegetable part."

"Do what you want. I know I'll be eating them." Regina drawled the last part out as she set the containers on the desk.

They were even labeled.

"You sure are organized..."

"You say that like its a bad thing." She huffed.

"Oh no! That's not what I meant. I'm just impressed because I can't even keep my room clean..."

"You do have a child. I'm not surprised you don't have the energy to clean it."

"That's not an excuse. "

"I never said it was."

"Are we fighting?"

"No." Regina smiled.

"Good...because I can't deal with a fight. Im too hungry."

Regina regarded her warmly as she handed over the packaged sandwich.

"I'll wait until we're done eating then."

"I hope you're kidding."

"Why was that funny?"

"Geez all aboard the sasstrain !"

Regina laughed and It made her own smile widen just a little more. Every time she heard Regina laugh it was like her soul was soaring inside of her , trying to break free and discover what beautiful kind of creature made the sound.

"What do you think about the field trip?" Regina suddenly asked. The nervousness in her voice made her choose her answer carefully.

"I think it's a great idea." She didn't want to tell her about the boys sitting near her.

"I wasn't sure...I'm still not but I have always wanted to go. So why not share the experience?"

"Yeah. Why not?" If she had a glass shed raise it. Regina bit in to her sandwich and looked over at her with the warmest eyes.

Adorable and sexy.

It took an effort for her to not stare. And for once in her life food came second in her list of priorities.

* * *

**U rdy?**

_Of course. What kind of a teacher would I be if I weren't prepared._

**A hot one.**

There was a small break in the texts after she sent that and she knew Regina didn't know how to respond.

_I'll see you at school. ;)_

Flirty Regina? She couldn't be sure either way she couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

"Stick together please and no horseplay you are representing this school so I expect your best behaviors. Also, this is meant to be a learning experience not a playground." Regina crossed her arms across her chest as she addressed the class. When she was finished with her speech they dispersed, though they all didn't really seem excited to do so. Emma casually fell in step beside her.

"This is a disaster " Regina sighed.

"What? We just got here. Give it a chance. I know I'm going to have a blast!"

Regina cocked a very disbelieving eyebrow.

"Come on." She laughed. "You doubt yourself way too much."

"All right... " a couple of students were suddenly more interested in them than the historical literature surrounding them so Regina told her to go join the other students. It hurt but she knew it was in their best interest. Rumors wouldn't be good for the rest of her year.

"Swan!" Oh great she thought. "Come look at this." It was Philip apparently he decided to go after all.

"Kind of looks like you." He snickered. On the wall was a book cover titled_ Lolita._ A young blonde wore a white sun hat and was licking an orange popsicle in a seductive way.

"Yeah if I was living in the 1920s..." It didn't really look like her and it irked having him think that.

"I don't know . She looks pretty slutty."

Did he really just fucking say that?

"Watch it." She growled.

" Hey I'm only kidding." Her shoulders sagged as the threat of a confrontation diminished.

"That one looks like you." She countered while pointing to the title _The Elephant Man_. He started cracking up and she smiled too, feeling she got her revenge. Their laughter in the otherwise quiet room drew too many eyes to them. Somebody shushed them.

"Shit. I didn't realize this was a library too..." She whispered under her breath. Philip heard and cackled again. Boys...

She browsed the rest of the displays with a moderate amount of interest. Her real interest was Regina. It was so obvious to her that she was out of her element and she just wanted to hold her hand. To tell her to just relax. A group of students were murmuring by a display and she watched Regina approach them. She said something to them she couldn't quite make out and they all cracked a smile. It made her feel a thousand times lighter seeing Regina getting along with her students.

An hour passed before they went to lunch and she made sure to sit at Regina's table.

"Miss Swan." She greeted with a smirk.

"Miss Mills." She smiled. "Can I join you?"

Regina looked to the other students feigning to seek out their approval.

"I don't see why not." She grinned ear to ear at the invitation.

"Miss Mills!" Regina turned her head towards the boy a couple seats down the table.

"Yes ?"

"Will there be a quiz on this?"

"No."

He smiled and looked relieved.

Good. She thought. This was not something she wanted a quiz on...she was bored out of her mind! But she'd never tell Regina that.

Little bits of conversations were exchanged over the table and most of the kids were surprised to see just how nice Regina could be. It definitely was a change from the beginning of the year and she had a feeling she was the reason for her opening up. It was an amazing feeling, even if it wasn't the only reason.

"Miss Swan." She jerked her head towards her. "I need to have a word with you." Her tone was stern and she feared she did something wrong.

"Of course."

Regina stood from the table, her face set in stone.

"Oooooo." Somebody called out and she wished she knew who so she could clock them one later.

Regina led her into the hallway, it was slightly secluded but any patron could easily drop in on their conversation.

"Emma. I just wanted to get a moment alone with you."

_Alone with you._ It had her stomach doing flips.

Regina's tone was so soft, and tender like the kind someone would use to make a frightened animal calmer. It made her relax.

"You were right. This is working out better than I thought it would. Thank you."

"Regina you don't need to thank me. This was all you." So much warmth and light seemed to be radiating off of Regina. She was happy.

"But I never would have gone through with this without your support... " Regina's hand slowly reached out for hers, and she gave it a gentle squeeze. It was the only way to express how she was feeling without crossing a line of appropriateness.

It told her so much. Love, gratitude, contentment. It was a perfect moment and one she would have permanently ingrained in her mind for the rest of her life.

But for some reason all good things in her life come to an end and both of their smiles quickly faded. Regina's was the last to disappear, replaced with an expression of pain and confusion. Her face twisted, and her breath stopped for a millisecond as she fell forward. Emma didn't know what just happened but she knew whatever it was it wasn't good. She caught Regina, who fell into her like a tower too top heavy to stand any longer.

"Regina!?"

Fingers gripped at her bicep, attempting to steady herself.

"Emma...set me down." It was a weak demand of her but she listened.

God what was wrong?

Regina was bleeding. Dark red crimson was pouring out of her abdomen at a frightening rate. What the fuck?

There was a commotion further down the hall yelling and the sounds of gunfire. She hadn't heard a gunshot before but the blood pooling around her on the floor told her Regina had been shot. She ripped of her jacket and pressed it into the wound. It didn't seem to be helping at all. Why hadn't she paid more attention in her health classes? What should she do? She needed help.

Her fingers now slick with Regina's blood trembled as she frantically dialed 911. The call took several minutes. She described everything as best as she could and they directed her to continue applying pressure before ending the call. She wished the man would have stayed on the line because it felt like it was just her against the world right now.

"Its going to be okay..." She cooed. It was so hard not to break into tears. Her heart was clenching painfully and she just needed her to be okay.

"Emma." Regina reached out for her hand. "I love you..."

She was saying it like she'd never be able to say it again.

"Don't...you're gonna be fine." She swallowed back a lump. "The ambulance is on the way."

She heard more yelling and gunfire down the hall and she felt a fear seep into her, one that came with not knowing what was happening. When and where the next bullet could come from. She would do everything in her power to protect Regina.

Regina suddenly dug her nails into her hand and gasped. Where the hell was the ambulance?

"Regina?"

"Ughh." That was her only reply and tears started streaming down Regina's face. The fact that she hadn't seen any tears before made her worry that something was really wrong. The episode passed and something she could only describe as a whimper left Regina's lips. It had her pressing harder into Regina's abdomen.

"I'm sorry..." Regina gasped.

"For what?" Her own voice was trembling.

"For...sending you away." A brief moment of confusion overcame her but then she recalled the moment earlier in the museum. That's what she was thinking about in a time like this?!

"Don't apologize for that. I would have done the same. You can make it up to me later if you want just make it through this."

"Em..." Her voice was pleading and she was desperately wishing it was her who had been shot.

"What is it? What do you need?"

She ran her hand lovingly across her forehead, doing anything to lessen her discomfort. Regina's mouth opened but the words never came out as a couple of SWAT police suddenly came running in the room.

"Police!"

She jumped in surprise but held up her hands to show she meant no harm. They lowered their weapons.

"She's been shot. We never saw the gunman." Her voice was shaking with worry. Regina lightly squeezed her hand but this time it was her attempt at comforting Emma.

The sound of a gurney rolling through the halls signaled the approaching paramedics. So much relief filled her. They would take care of her.

"Ma'am step aside please." She didn't want to leave her and she could tell Regina felt the same way by the rising panic in her eyes.

"I'll be right here." She said stepping back to let them do their job. The paramedics frantically worked, strapping Regina into the gurney and wheeling her out in a satisfyingly quick time. She jumped into step behind them asking if she could accompany her. They were quick to reply, saying one was allowed in the ambulance.

Regina had a ventilator placed over her face during the ride so she couldn't speak but anything that needed to be said was nonverbal. A gentle squeeze to her hand and a soft reassuring look told her that Regina was grateful to have her there. They were separated at the ICU now she had nothing to do but wait. Worry, and wait.

"Miss Swan?" A doctor in scrubs approached her about ten minutes after their arrival.

"Yes that's me!"

She jumped up a little too quickly and was cast a strange look.

"Miss Mills will be going into surgery. I thought you should know her chances are looking very good. The bullet missed any major internal organs. Once we remove it and stop the bleeding she's expected to have a full recovery."

She sighed in relief.

"Thank you doctor. "

"Oh I'm not a doctor. I'm just one of the nurses here. You can call me Steve." He grinned at her and walked away.

At least she didn't have to worry about him operating on her. She let out a shaky breath and returned to the waiting room. In a couple of hours she would see her.

A/n: OK I had requests for Regina to get hurt and I wasn't opposed to the idea and this was the result. I made up the museum btw. Thanks for reading and the continued reviews. You guys are awesome ;D


	13. Chapter 13

Regina pleaded for her eyes to open. Something wasn't right.

"I wish it had been different." She knew that voice, that sweet kind voice. "If only..." Emma's voice broke off into what sounded like a sob. She had never heard Emma cry before and it had her desperately trying to open her stubborn eyes.

"When you wake up... I'm going to take you out to all your favorite places...and show you mine." She felt a hand encompassing her own. Warm and inviting. She needed to see her. Her struggle must have been made apparent as Emma suddenly moved closer.

"Regina?" She sounded hopeful. "Please wake up." That was the extra push she needed. Her eyelids finally lifted and met the most loving green eyes.

"Your awake..." Emma wiped her tears and pulled her into a hug.

"Emma..." The weak sound that came out of her own mouth nearly made her cringed."What happened?"

She remembered falling into her and being comforted on the ground but it all came as a blur. Emma pulled away and looked her seriously in the eyes.

"You were shot...at a fucking museum! The police are still looking into it. God what the hell's wrong with people!"

Emma was getting angry and for some reason. It sent her head spinning.

"Em..."

"You think they'd have a better security system! Guns? How the fuck did-"

"Please..." Emma stopped instantly.

"Shit. Regina I'm sorry."

Emma took a seat on the bed and placed a hand on her arm.

"Do you need anything?"

Her mouth was so dry...

"Water."

"Yes. Of course. I'll be right back!"

Emma bounded out of the room and she fought off the urge to just fall back asleep. Everything ached. Her head, her neck even her hip. How? She shifted beneath the blankets and hissed in pain. She felt like she had just been put through a war.

"Regina. Do you want me to get the doctor?" Emma was back and holding out a Dixie cup with water.

"No. Let me adjust..."

"Do you need me to leave?"

"No! I want you here. Please stay." Emma smiled softly but something was on the blonde's mind, that made the smile fleeting.

"Do you...want to talk about what happened?"

She gulped down the water and wished that Emma had brought her far more than that.

"I don't know. Should we?"

"Regina...you could have died. I was so worried I'd lose you. I...I didn't think-" Emma stopped to take a collective breath. "You scared me and I just felt so powerless. " Emma's eyes watered again and she was trembling.

"Don't cry Emma. Everything's okay."

"I just can't lose you I love you..." Emma let out a shaky breath and wiped at the tears again. Nobody had ever said they loved her the way Emma did and meant it. Was it possible Emma was... the one? Her was starting to say so and it scared her more than her near death experience.

"Come here." She cooed. She opened her arms wide inviting Emma in. They both needed it and with the slightest of hesitations Emma slid into the embrace.

"You saved me Emma. " she gently cradled the back of Emma's head as she hid her face in the crook of her neck. "Thank you."

"I don't even know if anyone else In our class got hurt."

That statement suddenly brought forth reality.

"The school, do they know?"

"Yeah. Gold is coming down here in the morning."

"Why?"

"To check in on you duh." Emma moved so she was lying fully beside her on the bed now. "Is this okay?"

"Yes."

She needed Emma right now and having the warmth of her body against her somehow eased her aches.

"You might be here awhile...the doc says he needs to observe your recovery"

Emma stroked the side of her arm and she felt her eyelids drifting shut from the lulling gesture. She just woke up she couldn't do that to Emma...

"I love you." Emma said again but this time the conviction behind it drew her gaze to hers. Those beautiful green orbs radiated the sentiment on a heart clenching level.

"Emma Swan I love you too."

More than you know.

She pressed a chaste soft kiss to Emma's lips and they both smiled lovingly at one another. Regina just knew she would never stop loving her either.

"Ahhhemm." A throat cleared in the doorway and Emma jumped off the bed.

"How touching ." Gold drawled. Why was he here? Emma said he wasn't coming until the morning. Oh no...

"I know these vents can get a little loud but I could have sworn I just heard Regina Mills pronounce her undying love to Emma Swan." He raised his eyebrow waiting for a reply. She didn't know what to say and Emma was staring just as shell shocked.

"Let's try this again. I'll leave and when I come back you two can explain to me what exactly it is that is happening between you two." He spun on his heels and took several strides out of the room. Every part of her brain was alit with nerves and worry. This was it. She knew it would have happened eventually but now? Emma glanced down at her searching for the answers she didn't have. She took in a deep breath and just nodded. Emma looked apologetic. This wasn't her fault.

"Well?" Gold came back in and had his arms folded across his chest.

"You heard correctly." She started. "I love Emma and I'm willing to accept the consequences of that." Her words were strong and unwavering. He studied the two of them closely

"You do realize you've put me in a difficult position." He started. "Turning a blind eye would make all of our lives easier however if word got out that I knew...my life would be far more impacted than yours dearie."

His words felt like boulders pressing down on her chest.

"Regina let's use this accident as your... leave. The school year is nearing an end you'll need to recover. You've already made it clear you wish to no longer teach here. This way it works out for all of us. Wouldn't you agree?"

She nodded. He was letting her go easy but it still hurt. Emma put a hand on her shoulder .

"I really do wish you well Regina. Despite all we've been through you are a great teacher. "

"Thank you..." He stood in the doorway for a couple extra seconds.

"I'm sorry it had to happen like this." That was all he said before turning away.

"Regina I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Anyone could have seen..."

"Don't be sorry Emma. None of this was your fault."

Emma stood rigidly by her bed clearly feeling out of place now.

"You should rest..." Emma said solemnly. "I'll be back in the morning. Okay?"

"OK. Thank you Emma."

Emma headed for the door but stopped short of leaving.

"Love you." Regina heart lunged forward in her chest as fast as a bolt of lightning.

"I know dear. I love you too." Emma smiled and stood there a little longer.

"I dont want to go so soon..." She admitted. "But Henry...and you need your rest."

"Its okay Emma. I'll see you tomorrow." The blonde smiled sadly and left.

She was exhausted and it didn't make sense as to why. All she had done was lay in a bed for several hours. Yet her body refused to let her stay awake. WIthin minutes of Emma's absence her racing mind was no match for her fatigued body and sleep soon claimed her.

* * *

"Emma! Where have you been!" Mary Margaret exclaimed with an ire unusual for her mom.

"Regina-"

"Regina?! Oh please don't tell me you were out -"

"NO. It's not like that! She was shot!" Tears streamed down her face at the admission. She wanted to hold them back but they just poured out of her very soul. Her shoulders were shaking as the trauma of the day finally hit her. All of Mary Margaret's anger drained from her face and she was rushing over to console her daughter.

"That's horrible! Is she going to be okay? How did it happen?"

Her mom's arms wrapped around her.

"I don't know… We were on a field trip. The bullet just came out of nowhere…." Her mother thought it was strange how emotional this made her daughter and she was suddenly piecing things together in her mind. The park outings, staying after school, Regina even here at their apartment. It only meant one thing...

"Emma...are you…" She didn't want to ask incase she was wrong. "Are you two dating?" Emma tightened her grip but she didn't respond like how she expected her too. This confirmed her suspicions.

"Yes…" Emma whispered, almost sounding defeated. "I love her." That hadn't been expected. For Emma to love say that she loved someone it had to be serious.

"I am sorry you have to go through this…. I can see how much she means to you. If there;s anything you need honey just ask okay?" She rubbed Emmas back in a manner that used to comfort her as a kid. It still worked.

"Thanks….but I'm just gonna go to bed now. " Emma sniffled and pulled away. Mary Margaret watched her daughter drag herself to bed and wished for Emma's sake, that Regina would recover.

* * *

"You did what!?"

"I shot her…."

"Killian what the fuck! That wasn't apart of the 'd you even get a gun?"

"It doesn't matter because I am in deep shit now. Its only a matter of time before the police identify me! "

"You're on your own." Neal said.

"What? "

"I don't want to get involved with this. I don't know why you did it."

"You don't understand... I was angry. If you saw the way Miss Mills was looking at Emma, and touching her...you'd be angry too. Emma is supposed to be mine! I just got so mad. I pulled the trigger..."

"Christ dude...I can't help you I'm sorry. You were just supposed to be our look out. You fucked up. I don't know what you were thinking carrying a gun anyway!"

"You'll regret not helping me." He spat. "This IS your fault."

"No its not." Neal growled. "Go before I call the police on you!"

Killian scowled and ran from Neal's house. Neal shook his head and decided love really did make people do stupid things.

"Emma?" It was 4 in the morning and Mary Margaret woke up to cries coming from Emma's room.

"No..." She pushed back the door . Emma was sleeping but thrashing fitfully in her bed. "You can't..." A sob escaped Emma and she ran to her daughters bed. Even in her sleep she was crying. She gently shook her shoulders needing her to wake.

"Emma. Its okay!" Emerald eyes shot open and she gasped after realizing it had all been a dream.

"Mom..." Emma wiped away her tears as she sat upright.

"It was just a nightmare."

"Yeah. " Emma shuttered.

"What was it about?"

Emma cast her eyes downward.

"That I lost Regina..."

This worried her deeply. Emma loved her more than she previously thought. What did this mean for Henry? For Emma's future? Miss Mills didn't strike her as the kind of person to want to settle down with a single mother. However, she didn't voice these concerns with Emma's current distress.

"She will get better. You know she will. The doctors here have always been excellent."

Emma nodded

"Thanks for waking me."

"Your welcome. ... I couldn't bare to see you that way. Try to sleep and then you can go visit her. I'll watch Henry as long as you need."

Emma nodded once more and fell back onto her bed. Sleep didn't come easily this time but when it did she was able to do so peacefully.

**A/N: You all thought it was Neal! XD I rewrote this chapter several times, first it was a drug dealer, then it was Neal and I settled for Killian. lol. Thanks for reading my story. I love all of your inputs!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Writer's block is a bitch, but a late update is better than no update yes**?

"Good morning Miss Mills."

A young female nurse came into the room smiling brightly at her. It didn't feel like a good morning. She couldn't sleep and her body was aching.

"I just need to check your dressing"

She gave the woman a nod to go ahead and she set to work.

"Any word from the police?" The nurse asked.

"None. However, I am certain the cameras will reveal the culprit or at least give a general description."

"For your sake I hope so. It's a terrible thing to have happened. " The nurse gently lifted up her hospital gown and she fought the urge to pull away. She was by no means a modest woman, but being so on display in her weakened state was uncomfortable. However, this woman was just doing her job she had likely seen far worse. For that reason she relaxed just a little more.

"Everything checks out okay but I'm going to clean the area just to be sure. Give me a moment and I'll be back."

She nodded again and the nurse left.

In her absence she tried to spot a clock in the room but the hospital frustratingly didn't have one. She didn't like being unaware of the time of day. It couldn't have been too late in the morning Emma would have been here if it was.

"So you're a teacher?" The nurse was back and trying to make some small talk.

"Yes... I teach English."

"Oh that's my favorite subject!"

She raised an eyebrow at the redhead. Somehow she didn't think that was true.

"Really? "  
"Yeah. I've read all of Shakespeare's work, and I love Steinbeck and Bradbury." The woman lifted her gown again and was prodding around area with a wet cloth.

"Excellent choices. However, I suggest you read some Jennifer Basset if you haven't yet."

"I suppose I'll have to." The woman replied as she continued with her task. It was easier dealing with the pain when her mind was distracted. Perhaps small talk wasn't always so bad. However she didn't know what to say now.

"There may be some side effects from the medication you're on. Have you been experiencing anything abnormal?"

"No. Just sore."

"That's expected." The nurse quickly finished cleaning around her wound.

"Just tell us if you notice or feel anything strange. "

"Okay."

"And don't worry I'm sure you'll be out of here soon." The nurse was already heading out.

"Excuse me." The woman stopped and turned back towards the bed. "What time is it?"

"Oh. It's 8:34."

"Thank you..." She smiled and carried on her way.

Emma had never been an early riser so she tried to suppress the pang of sadness that came with discovering just how late into the morning it actually was.  
She sighed and relaxed back into the hospital bed. Maybe if she closed her eyes she'd fall back asleep. She didn't want to think about Emma, the museum, Gold, her job, her recovery. It was all too taxing and would without a doubt consume her if she stayed awake, nothing but the hospital walls to entertain her. So she tried again. Eyes shut and head back she lay there with her limbs gradually beginning to feel heavier, like several stones weighing them down, she emptied her mind and slowly succumbed to the sleep that had been eluding her before. Her peaceful slumber lasted for about an hour until a warming, familiar hand was brushing against her cheek.  
"Regina." Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey..."

Emma was smiling lovingly down at her like she was the most important thing in the world. The sensation made her forget about Emma's late appearance. It didn't matter anymore.

"I almost didn't want to wake you...but I didn't want you to think I'd forgotten about you. "

Emma's thumb gently caressed the side of her jaw while those beautiful green eyes washed over and absorbed every single inch of her face. Regina was at a loss for words.

"Well?" Emma chuckled. "Don't I get a hello?"

Emma retracted her hand and she was shaken from her thoughts,and out of that heart fluttering torrent Emma had put her in.

She smiled at Emma and nodded.

"Hello Emma."

Emma returned the smile and sat down on the side of her bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I hate to sound cliche but a lot better now that you're here."

Emma beamed at her but it quickly faded.

"Really though. Are you...in pain?"

"No. I imagine it's the medication though."

Emma stared at the tops of her sneakers before speaking.

"If theres anything you need just ask okay?"

"Emma, I'm injured not handicapped."

"Yeah but I don't want you to feel like it would be a burden if you did need something."

"If I do you'll be the first person I ask."

Emma didn't look reassured but she didn't push the matter any further.

"I wasn't sure if you would want Henry here so Mary Margaret is watching him right now."

"Its probably best he doesn't see me like this..."

She felt helpless and she knew she looked like a mess.

"Regina... Are you upset with me?"

" No. Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"I cost you your job-"

"That I was already planning to leave."

"But-"

She gently grabbed Emma's wrist.

"I'm not upset. If you thought I was that's only because I was hoping you would have shown up earlier. That's it." Their eyes locked and Emma understood.

"Sorry..." Emma smiled sadly and placed a kiss to her forehead. She didn't want an apology just Emma's affection. She had missed her and that kiss wasn't enough. She hooked her hand behind Emma's neck and gently pulled her in for a tender kiss. Emma hadn't been expecting it so she nearly stumbled onto the bed and had to break them apart.

"Warn a girl next time." Emma laughed as she quickly returned with a proper kiss. She smiled into, enjoying the feeling of contentment that always seemed to accompany the feel of Emma's lips, and even just being around her.

"Emma." She breathed. "Move in with me."

Emma stilled in her arms. She knew it. It was too soon she was asking too much.

"Really?"

She nodded unable to push down the emotion rising in her throat.

"I'd love to...but that would mean Henry too."

" There's plenty of room and I would never ask you to choose I would love it if you both moved in."

"Wow." Emma smiled. "Yeah. I'll move in." Emma's eyes shimmered and she pressed another kiss to her lips.

* * *

"My name is Mr. Porter and I will be your teacher for the remainder of this year. "

She already didn't like this man he had an air of snobbiness around him and nobody could ever replace Regina.

"I won't tolerate any foolishness and I don't like being interrupted. Any questions you have must be accompanied by a raised hand and you will sit in your assigned seats. Understood?" The man scanned the room with beady eyes. He looked like a rat she found herself thinking. "Now everybody line up against the wall so I can place you in your seat."

"Emma Swan." Of course she would be seated closest to his desk- Regina's rightful desk. The remainder of the class was seated and she felt uneasy at a sudden observation she made. Everybody else was alphabetically seated except her. Why? Was the school making him monitor her behavior?

"Now open your lit books to chapter 8 ."

"We've passed chapter 8." Neal said.

"I am the teacher and your previous teacher did a horrible job. The subject matter must be covered again." His voice was stern and almost thundering but that's not what had her itching to storm out of the room. His words were harsh and presumptuous. Regina was an excellent teacher. Besides how could he already know their intellectual levels? Still she followed through with his instructions and all of their books were quickly opened on top of their desks.

"Read the section. Then write down your reaction to the author's words and summarize his main point." That was all he said before sitting down behind Regina's desk. He glared them down and they were propelled into motion.

She watched him begin ruffling through the desk and an anger began to stir. Regina's things were still in there. She had no time to retrieve them. He had no right.

"Miss Swan." He mumbled. "I do appreciate it when I have your attention however it isn't warranted at the moment. Do your work."

She clenched her jaw and cast her gaze down. He was smirking at her. She could feel it and she heard it in his voice. He continued rifling through her stuff and she fought the need to yell out. Then he just stopped. She lifted her head back to him and felt her stomach drop. He had Regina's phone. Why did she leave it here? Oh no please let there be a pass code. The smirk on his face continued to grow and it was clear she didn't have a pass code. Fuck.

"That's not yours." She couldn't help it. She wasn't going to watch him violated her privacy. "You're right but it's not yours either."

He was still going through it and his eyebrow shot up. He snapped it shut and leaned forward in her chair.

"Well well Miss Swan it seems you were offered a chance to earn extra credit. " his voice lowered so nobody else could hear. "You're in luck. I just so happen to be that kind of teacher. " she felt sick. Regina wasn't like that she wasn't like that. What a pervert!

"I don't need extra credit.' She ground out.

" hmm we'll see." He smirked once more and she angrily buried her face behind the textbook. She was going straight to Gold's office after this shit.

He chuckled and went straight back to looking through Regina phone. Nope. Not gonna happen.

In one swift motion, she slammed the book shut, ripped the phone from his hands and headed for the door.

"Miss Swan.' He growled. " Do not leave."

"Or what?" She stopped to wait for his reply.

He sputtered for a proper retort and when he didn't have one she carried on feeling a victory smirk tugging on her mouth.

The high didn't last though as she made it to Gold's office.

"You may enter." He said casually.

His eyes lit up upon seeing her. "Ahh Miss Swan what can I do for you? Though shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yes... But you see its about Mr. Porter...I want to file a complaint. "

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't take it. Your reaction to his presence is expected. Simply because he's not Regina no?"

"No! He's a pervert and beyond rude."

"Miss Swan I can't help but feel that this is some sort of attempt at rehiring Miss Mills."

"No! He was rifling through her things and he made an inappropriate suggestion directed towards my behavior."

"I'm sorry... But I'm going to have to ask you to return to class. I'll keep your complaint in mind but teachers are in short supply and I'm afraid I'll have to keep him around. If something else arises don't hesitate to tell me."

She huffed in frustration and left the room. She respected Gold so she hoped by staying on his good side he would see for what he really was, a creep.

* * *

After the school day and a quick call to Mary Margaret Emma drove straight to the hospital. Regina was being released today and she wanted to be there for her.

She bought her a giant teddy bear to cuddle with in the passenger seat and left it there as a surprise. She knew it was a bit childish, that Regina would roll her eyes at first but deep down she'd secretly cherish it.

She smiled back at it and headed into the hospital.

Regina was sitting upright, talking with a nurse and when she caught her eye the smile was instantaneous. The nurse turned upon noticing the shift in Regina's face.

"Hey." She said. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I can step out if you need me to."

"No. Its okay. " Regina replied. "Stephanie was just going over the healing process."

Regina nodded for the nurse to continue and she stood off to the side silently listening in.

"As I was saying you need to make sure the area is properly cleaned and monitor it for any signs of infection. I'll demonstrate the proper way to change your dressing before you leave and." she turned to Emma. "you can watch as well. Just in case she needs any help." She nodded at the nurse and walked over to the pair. Regina shied away from her gaze and she wondered what she was thinking. Was Regina embarrassed? She didn't have time to further question it though as the nurse just delve right into it.

"It's important to clean and wash your hands before and after changing the bandage." The Nurse rose and did so at a sink in the corner of the room. During this time she sat on the edge of Regina's bed and reached for her hand but Regina refused to even look at her let alone hold her hand. It hurt but she tried to understand.

"I hope you aren't squeamish." The woman replied and it pulled her away from staring at the vacant look on Regina's face to the still bleeding wound in her side. She had expected it too look better than it did by for Regina she kept her surprise at bay.

"You shouldn't get the wound wet yet and definitely don't use any cleansers, soaps, antibacterials or alcohols on it." She said this time specifically to Regina. "Changing the dressing is easy. After discarding the old dressing You just clean the area like so." Regina bit her lip as the nurse took some gauze and dabbed on an ointment to her stitched up wound. "This is the only approved antibiotic you should use. The hospital will provide you with it before you leave. " about ten seconds later the nurse was finished paying it. "Now you just apply a new, clean and dry bandage. Then you're done. See very easy ladies."

After the new dressing was in place the nurse returned to the sink and Regina shifted uncomfortably in the bed.

"Regina what's wrong?" She whispered.

"Not now." Regina hushed back.

"Ok."

"Your risk of infection has decreased but you can never be too sure. You shouldn't do anything to strenuous and I would highly recommend you stay in bed for at least another day or two due to the location of your wound. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah. "

Both turned to her surprised she might have blushed if she didn't feel so concerned.

"How often should she change it and how do we know that an infection isn't occurring?" She ignored Regina's heavy gaze as the nurse quickly gave her reply.

"When the dressing gets dirty or it bleeds through. I'd recommend once a day. Also just monitor the area for any excess discharge and if she has a long lasting fever there is reason to be concerned." The nurse smiled softly. "Anymore questions?"

"No."

"All right then. Miss Mills I will be back shortly with your discharge papers."

"Thank you Stephanie."

"My pleasure."

The nurse left and Regina instantly retreated into herself. This wasn't at all how she expected Regina to behave and it worried her.

"Will you talk to me now? What's got you so...quiet?"

"I'm sorry Emma...I don't feel like myself right now. And this is just a lot to take in."

"Just remember I'm here for you."

Regina gave her a watery smile.

"I know and I love you for it."

This time Regina let her take her hand and a relief found her.

"When I tried to touch you earlier. Why did you pull away?"

"Emma..."

"Please. I won't judge you for it." After a moment of consideration Regina opened up.

"I didn't want to feel dependent on you...and I was feeling exposed. I don't like the situation I'm in Emma and I don't like the idea of burdening you with this. You have enough to deal with."

"You are not a burden Regina. If anyone should be one it's me. I have no money, a kid and I still live with my mother. You do realize me moving In with you puts a huge guilt on me. I have very little income to offer you. Its not fair." The shock on Regina s face told her she hasn't even considered finances. "I don't even have a job Regina...I'm a loser."

"Money doesn't matter to me and you're going to school to pursue a job. That is far from losing. I want you to move in with me because I don't think...I truly don't think I can do this alone." There was a small quiver in her voice and she realized she had never seen Regina start to cry like this, where she was struggling to hold them back but failing miserably against her will. The sight tugged at her chest painfully like someone caught a hook in her heart. "You've changed who I am Emma. The old me could handle this but...I can't. I don't- " she took in a shaky breath."I don't want to be alone anymore."

She found tears welling in her own eyes and pulled Regina into her, doing her best not to cause her injury any more pain

" You have me."

Regina's hands gripped at the back of her shirt, like she were afraid to loosen her grip for just a second in fear of losing her, and It made her heartache even more.

"I promise you will never be alone."


	15. Chapter 15

"What is that?"

Emma grinned and gave a little shrug of her shoulders.

"Just a little get well gift. I'll let you name it."

She stood outside Emma's bug feeling a little unsure of how to approach this situation. There was a giant teddy bear in the seat and that was for her?

Emma gave a laugh and she jerked her eyes to the blonde. She must have taken too long to make a decision.

"It's not like it's alive Regina just get in."

"Yes. I know that." She huffed. Emma smirked at her and she was finally reaching for the car door.

She picked up the bear and immediately noticed how soft it was. She could definitely see herself falling asleep on it.

"Do you need any help?" The question was far from mocking or in jest. Emma was completely serious and it made her smile.

"No dear. Thank you."

Slowly she lowered herself down onto the car seat, careful not to express the pain the movement caused her, and maneuvered the bear onto her lap. After she settled she turned towards Emma and saw her eyes lingering on the hospital band still around her wrist. For some reason it made her uncomfortable so she folded it beneath her arm by pulling the bear into her.

"Do you need anything from the store before I take you home?"

"Nothing that I can think of."

"OK."

Emma reached across the bug and buckled her in before she even really thought about doing it. She was immediately brought back to that night Emma and her made love. Their eyes locked and she knew Emma was having similar thoughts.

"Safety first." Emma grinned. She couldn't help the laugh that followed. The moment was just too perfect.

"Thank you." She placed a quick kiss to Emma's cheek and the blonde's smile widened.

"I've got to look after my queen." The term of endearment made her stomach flip. She had hoped she would have gotten over these butterflies by now but they seemed to be just as prevalent as ever.

"My savior."

"And don't you forget it." Emma started the car and they drove off. About 10 minutes later they were parked in her driveway.

"Well my queen your castle awaits." Emma opened her door and held out her hand. She took it doing her best to get out gracefully. Emma must have seen her grimace because she was suddenly moving closer to her. "Easy ." Emma said softly just before placing a hand to the small of her back.

Her warmth immediately enveloped her and she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. She let Emma guide her, though she was perfectly capable of making it inside herself. It was nice to know she cared.

Emma carried her bag and the teddy bear in her free hand.

"Should I make us dinner?"

"That depends, is it edible?"

"Technically almost everything is edible."

She smiled.

"I am hungry and if I'm going to keep you around I might as well give you a chance. Wouldn't you agree?"

"You're so thoughtful."

"I know dear." They both cracked a smile and were soon inside the house.

Emma told her to relax and she would start cooking. It felt so good being home that she didn't even worry about leaving Emma alone in her kitchen. Despite the concerns she had with her cooking capabilities. Emma had a son she had to know how to make something.

"Your replacement sucks." Emma said as she strolled back into the room. "And he went through your stuff, the fricken dick."

Her blood ran cold at the idea of some stranger going through her personal belongings. Emma flashed her phone to her and she felt her stomach drop.

"Did he look through my phone?"

"Yeah...but not for long. I stopped him. You should really have a pass code."

"I do."

"What?"

"I have a pass code...he must have seen it written down somewhere I tend to keep little notes in case I forget. Which means I'll have to change my passwords..."

"Wow that just uped his creep factor."

"What do you mean?" Emma suddenly looked nervous, and very apprehensive.

What wasn't she telling her?

"He saw a picture of us...and well he suggested that if I wanted to earn extra credit he was that type of teacher."

"What?!" She growled. The force of it caused Emma to . "you must report him."

"I did but Gold won't take my word for it because of our relationship. He thinks I'm just trying to get you rehired ."

"Nonsense! I'll call him right now. I don't need my job back. If that man is sexually harassing you Gold should take your word for it and take proper administrative action."

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle this."

"I'm just worried about you."

Emma smiled softly at her and slid onto the couch beside her.

"I know..."

She shifted closer to Emma letting out a soft sigh as she rested her head onto her shoulder.

" when will you be moving in?"

"Well...I was hoping maybe I could just stay the night and gradually bring my stuff over."

"That's fine with me dear. There is no rush."

Emma pressed a soft kiss to her head. This felt so domestic and she loved every second of it.

"I'm making us lasagna. Its all I could really do with what you have in the pantry. "

"I let you know if it meets my expectations." Emma chuckled and the sound rumbled through her, lifting her soul as it moved across her body.

At some point Emma's hand had started to massage the side if her arm and it slowly lulled her eyes closed. She fought sleeping but about five minutes later though she was out like a light.

Emma stared down at the woman currently sleeping on her shoulder. It hadn't taken Regina long to fall asleep and now that she was looking at her sleeping face it was even more clear Regina hadn't been getting any. Maybe a couple hours here and there. She frowned and considered moving her to her bed. However she was worried about hurting her.

When the oven timer went off she had to wake her.

"Regina." She gently rubbed her arm. "I don't want to burn your house down so you'll have to get up."

Something resembling a groan left her but she sleepily sat up. It was adorable.

She took out the lasagna and returned to Regina as soon as she could.

"If you're tired its okay to go to your room. I need to get Henry and a few things for tonight anyway."

She could see the protest forming on Regina's lips.

"I'll wake you when I come back ."

"OK."

She went over to Regina on the couch with every intention of helping her to bed but Regina quickly denied her.

"I can make it to my room. Thank you. Go get your things." Regina said it softly so as to not rub her the wrong way but a part of her still felt a little hurt by it.

"OK. I'll see you soon." With a quick kiss to Regina's lips she was racing out the door.

* * *

"Henry." She knelt down to his level. "How would you like to spend the night at Regina's with me?"

"Can I bring my yo-yo? "

"Yes and your footy pajamas."

He smiled toothily.

"Let's go !"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her to his room where he started picking out things to bring.

"Hold on Henry. I need to go talk to Grandma you continue packing. I'll be right back."

"Sure mommy." She gave him a peck on the cheek and shut his bedroom door. That was the easy part. Her mother's reaction concerned her the most.

"Hey mom..."

"Emma. I didn't hear you come in. How's Regina doing? "

"Better but she really shouldn't be alone right now. I'm going to spend a couple nights there with Henry."

"Oh..." Her mother looked a little sad and she felt a twinge of guilt.

"In fact I might even just move in."

"I didn't realize things were that serious between you two."

"Well they are."

"You're an adult Emma you may do as you please but just keep Henry's well being in mind."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying should things not work out it may be difficult for him to understand."

She did her best not to snap at her mother as those words managed to get under her skin.

"I'll always be thinking of Henry. "

"Yes. I know. I just want you to really think these things through before you-"

"Mom. Trust me on this I know what I'm doing. I love Regina. She loves me. This will work."

"OK...I'm sorry if I offended you. I just worry."

"Its okay. I'll call you and we'll come and visit."

"Thank you..."

She stepped forward and gave her mother a hug.

"I love you."

"Love you too Emma and tell Regina I hope she gets better soon ."

"I will."


	16. Chapter 16

"Henry put your things down."

He set his tiny bag full of clothing on the floor next to Regina's couch and promptly took a seat.

"Where's Regina mommy?"

"I'm going to go get her okay? I'll be right back. Why don't you practice your yoyoing?" He nodded and started untangling the string.

She hoped when she returned Regina's lamp was still intact.

* * *

Regina was wrapped up in layers of blankets holding the teddy close to her chest while she slept. She smiled widely at the adorable sight before moving closer to her.

"Regina." She sat on the bedside admiring the beauty before her. " Henry's here."

"Oh." Regina blinked groggily before slowly untangling herself from the sheets.

"Don't feel like you have to go down. You need to rest. I just wanted to give you the option."

"I can sleep later. " Regina swung her legs to the side of the bed and paused for a moment. "Did you tell your mother?"

"Yes and although she doesn't fully approve she wishes you well."

"Thats good, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Yes. I would prefer her full support but I'm glad she let you leave her clutches."

A small laugh escaped her at that. Regina made it sound as though the woman had been holding her captive her whole life.

"She knows I love you. " she said it softly and hooked an arm around Regina's waist, careful not to cause her any discomfort. It was easier said than done though. Regina inhaled sharply and she immediately retracted her arm.

"Shit. Gina' sorry!"

"Emma it's okay." Regina took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. It made her feel just a little less guilty but the kiss to her cheek is what really did it for her.

"Is...Henry okay with this? With you moving?" The insecurity Regina had been feeling was suddenly on display.

"I haven't told him. He knows we're spending the night but he'll love it here. He's very fond of you." Regina smiled nervously.

"There's a guest room he could sleep in down the hall. "

"Sounds perfect." She stood and offered Regina her hand.

"Thank you Emma." Regina's hand fell into hers and she was gently guiding her along.

Henry smiled widely when he saw her and Emma had to step in front of before he came barreling into her. She was thankful Emma had enough foresight to prevent it.

"Careful kid. Regina can't give hugs right now."

"Why?" He pouted.

Emma looked at her silently asking if it was okay to tell him. She gave a slight nod and Emma explained the easiest way she could.

"She's been hurt...you know like that time you accidentally fell off your bike and scraped your knee? " he nodded.

"Like that but she had to go to the hospital. Just be careful okay?"

"Okay ..." Emma stepped away and put into view a curious but sympathetic Henry. He reached for her hand and pulled her towards the dinner table.

"You can sit next to me." Regina smiled softly at him and they maneuvered to the set table.

"Ice cream made me feel better when I got hurt but mommy says that it was her love that made me better. Maybe she can love you too."

Emma choked on her water and went bright red. She grinned at the reaction and Henry's seemingly innocent statement.

"I certainly hope so." She replied back coyly.

Now Emma was grinning.

"Me too but we have to share her okay?!"

"Of course Henry.I would never take her away from you."

"Good cuz I love my mom."

Emma's eyes shimmered with love but the moment was quickly lost when Regina's phone rang. She got up to answer it as quick as her Injury would allow her.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Regina Mills?"

"Yes it is."

"My name is detective Llandaff I've been assigned to look Into possible suspects involved In your shooting. I was wondering if you could drop on by the precinct tomorrow and answer some questions."

" what time?" Emma's head perked up at hearing the almost lifeless reply.

"Whenever it suits you but preferably before 2pm."

"Yes. I can do that."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow and sleep well."

"Good night."

She hung up the phone and returned to the table, careful not to alarm either of them.

"That was a detective. He wants me to go in tomorrow to speak with them. "

"Let me go with you. Maybe they'll want to take my statement as well."

"That's... Nice of you. Thank you." Emma offered her a brief smile and they returned to their meal.

She had only gotten through a quarter of her lasagna before she felt an uncomfortable pressure against her side and had to pause. She didn't want Emma to think she didn't like the meal though and ate more than she knew she should have. Now she felt a sharp pain where her dressing was.

"Regina?" Henry was calling to her from his seat beside her. "You're hurt."

"Yes..." She was trying her best to hide the pain she was in.

"Noooo you're hurt." He pointed to her stomach and she saw red seeping through her shirt . Emma jumped up from her chair and was ushering her out of the room and into her bathroom. Henry was following closely behind.

"Henry please go sit at the table." He pouted. "Now! " He did as he was told. Emma was getting really worked up.

"Emma it just bled through I'm okay."

"Yeah but...that seems like a lot."

"I'm okay." She reiterated. Their eyes locked and Emma relaxed just a little.

"Let me look at it." The blonde said softly.

She lifted the hem of her blouse and sat back on the toilet seat, letting Emma take care of her. It was a warming feeling knowing she was there for her and it managed to dull the pain. Emma scrunched up her brow adorably while she looked over her Injury. Then she determined the shirt was in the way and began to unbutton it.

Her pulse raced unreasonably fast as Emma carried out the motion but the feeling was welcomed.

"Just let me know if I'm too rough."

Emma didn't know what her proximity was doing to her and her choice of words in that moment just heightened her state of arousal. It was pathetic she thought. Of all the times for her to be turned on this was not appropriate.

Once her shirt was removed Emma's eyes briefly moved to her chest before quickly diverting elsewhere. She felt her breath catch. Emma was trying to be respectful.

"I'm just going to wash my hands." Emma said.

She watched Emma hunch over the sink and thoroughly clean her hands. During this time she actually looked down at her dressing. There was a surprising amount of blood pooling from the bandage and when she peeled it back more followed.

"Regina!" Emma exclaimed as she turned back around. "You need to be careful of infection."

Emma really was babying her but she had a point.

Emma gathered together some gauze and quickly started to dab at the trickling blood.

Once it was cleaned she started to apply a new dressing just as the nurse had instructed.

She was thankful for it.

"Did she say this is normal?"

"She did mention there may be bleeding . The wound is just barely closed . I think I'll just go up and rest after this Emma."

"Okay and I'm sorry for making you come down here. I should have let you rest. All this moving around probably isn't helping the healing process..." Emma gave the dressing a final press.

"Do you want me to help you up the stairs?"

"No thank you..." She pressed a kiss to Emma's cheek. The blonde beamed at her.

"I'll put dinner away and put Henry to bed then I'll join you. That is...I mean if you want us to share a bed. I can sleep somewhere else I didn't really think to ask-"

"Emma." She laughed. "I want you to share my bed "

"Good." Emma sighed.

She stood up and debated whether or not to put on a shirt.

"Is it alright if Henry sees me like this? "

"Yes. He's seen me in a bikini so..."

"Hmm. Well I hope to see that someday."

Emma grinned .

"As long as you behave."

"You wouldn't want that ." Emma laughed but she could see the flush rising in her cheeks.

"Come on. I'm worried Henry might destroy your house"

Nearly half an hour later Henry was tucked in and the table was cleared. It was record timing and she knew it was because she couldn't wait to crawl into bed with Regina.

The brunette was out, in a deep sleep and thankfully her slipping into the bed beside her did nothing to stir her. She laid on her back comforted by the soft breathing beside her and easily fell joined her in sleep.

The next morning she woke to find Regina's arm hooked around her waist and her head just barely tucked beneath her chin. The corners of her mouth lifted and a deep sense of contentment washed over her.

"Emma." Regina hadn't been sleeping.

"Hey."

Regina sighed into her neck.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"Good..." Something in Regina's voice said she herself hadn't but before she even thought to ask soft full lips were exploring her neck, effectively reducing her brain to mush.

"I like waking up to you in my bed." Regina purred. The throaty sound that left her caused Regina to chuckle lightly. "Seems you like it too."

"Well yeah. You're gorgeous." Regina moved further up her neck and she gasped slightly." Regina are you going through some sort of female morning wood?"

"You could say that." She grinned.

She wanted to flip their positions but knew with Regina's Injury she would probably end up hurting her. Regrettably she kept still threading her hand through Regina's hair as she continued to pepper kisses along her skin.

" I need you Emma." She groaned.

The desperation in her voice had her stomach tightening with arousal.

"I don't wanna hurt you ."

"Please."

Regina unwrapped herself from her body and laid onto her back, pleading for her to take action.

The lust swirling in Regina's eyes convinced her that doing anything else was wrong.

The covers were cast aside and she reached for the band of Regina's pajamas.

"If I cause you any pain just let me know and-"

"Emma." She exhaled. "Please... " Regina touched the hand resting on her waistband, gently imploring her to just do it.

"Okay. " within seconds she had Regina's bottoms down to her ankles.

A soft moan left Regina the instant she became bare to the room and she could see just how badly Regina needed release.

"Fuck you're wet..." Regina's eyes clouded even more at the statement.

"I've been waiting for you to wake..."

"Just wake me next time. I swear I won't complain. Not for this."

Regina smiled down at her.

"I'll hold you to it then."

She lowered her head between Regina's thighs and began to offer her the release she craved. Breaths labored and fingers grasped at her roots as she brushed her tongue up and down. She never would have thought she could have Regina so responsive but the sounds currently leaving the brunette's mouth said that she was a quick learner. This was nothing like their first time. Regina was completely absorbed in obtaining climax, not once did she bring her gaze down to meet hers. Perhaps at another time

she might have taken It personally but she knew this wasn't anything against her. Regina just need to feel and she had a feeling this was some sort of coping mechanism for the pain. It didn't take long before Regina let out an almost pained breath. It was soft, guttural, and very satisfying to hear. It made her own body rising with need, yearning to experience the same release.

She pulled away from Regina licking her lips and drinking in the afterglow of Regina coming down from her high. Every part of her heart swelled at the sight. She was so lucky to have her.

"Emma." Regina smiled with her voice. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

She smirked up at Regina and crawled her way up the bed.

"I do however deserve some sort of ... Payment wouldn't you agree?"

Regina's eyes glimmered darkly before pulling her lips to hers. It was slow and hungry adding to the building tension in her stomach. She was certain moving in with Regina was going to be the death of her.

While they kissed she snaked her hand along the length of Regina's hip returning to the juncture that lay between it.

Instantly Regina's kiss deepened letting her know she wanted her to continue.

"Mhhh..."

"You're insatiable." She smirked.

"No you're just too sexy." Sex laced Regina voice was by far her favorite tone.

It sent her body into overdrive. She moved into Regina further, momentarily forgetting about her Injury but Regina made her instantly aware.

The brunette jerked away from her with a tiny yelp.

The mood was broken, fleeting like steam through an open window.

"Shit! Are you okay?"

"Yes." Regina heaved.

"I'm sorry..."

"Emma don't apologize I asked this of you. It's my fault and nothing happened."

She gently placed a kiss to Regina's cheek.

"You'll understand if I don't want to continue this?"

"Yes." She smiled warmly at Regina and helped pull her pajama pants back up.

"Try and rest some more. I'll bring you breakfast." Regina almost protested but one stern look from Emma had her biting it back.

"And coffee?"

"Yes babe."

Regina smiled and lay back on the bed while Emma left to start their day. Neither acknowledged the fact that they were both still very much hot and bothered.

A:N Really wanted to update so sorry if it's not my usual quality. This story is starting to get away from me but stick with me and I'll work it out. Also I just want to say yay for same sex marriage!


	17. Chapter 17

"Miss Mills at the time of the shooting what were you doing?"

The detective was staring down his nose, eyeing Regina across the small metal table like she was the criminal. It was irritating her but Regina didn't seem to care.

"I was having a discussion in the hallway with Emma." He turned to her.

"Did you see anything?"

_Yes. _She thought. _I saw the woman I love fall. I saw the confusion the fear and pain fill her eyes and all I could do was watch, hold on to her and tell her she was going to be okay. _

"No."

"Ok." The detective let out a sigh and opened up a notebook. "Can you think of anyone that would want to harm you?"

"I don't have a lot of friends. I can think of quite a few people."

"Well it's something to go off of. If you could write them down for me my partner and I will check them out."

Regina swallowed thickly and took up the pen and paper that he slid towards her. She watched sadly as Regina's usually neat handwriting came out rough and jagged. Her hand trembling like a small doe struggles to stand for the first time.

The detective couldn't know how uncharacteristic this was but she did. It drove her to rest a hand on her bicep silently saying she had no reason to be nervous that everything would be okay. Their eyes briefly locked and all of her tension diffused from that one simple touch.

Neither noticed the detective watching with a new interest, noting how Emma was able to reassure the brunette so easily. The noticeable tremble in her hand was eased away and now she sat more confidently, nearing the end of her list with much neater penmanship.

Regina slid both the notebook and pen across to him.

There were five names.

"This is everyone?"

"I'm sure it's not but...those would be the most likely if none of them are guilty I can provide you more names."

The brunette looked across at him with a hard gaze, but it failed to hide the bleeding heart behind them. This was definitely a sore subject for the woman. He wouldn't pry.

"Thank you for your time Miss Mills, Miss Swan. I'll contact you with any more information. In the mean time take it easy."

"Thank you detective."

The two left the room, Emma's hand hovering behind Regina's back and the detective's interest rising once more. This meeting turned out to be more useful than he had imagined.

"Coffee on me." Emma said once they were out. She really wasn't in the mood. The interview left her feeling drained despite not having done much.

"Emma that's sweet of you but I'm too tired..."

"Oh...that's okay. You really should be resting anyway. I don't know what I was thinking..."

"I promise when I'm feeling like myself you can buy me as much coffee as you want."

"Gee I can't wait!"

She smiled and grabbed Emma's hand in her own. It had been too long since she felt comfortable enough to do that with someone. Just hold their hand and not have them pull away.

"I hope Henry is behaving for Ruby...I don't really like leaving him with her because she's really not a kid person."

"Well neither am I dear."

"What? You're totally kid genic. You're a teacher for christ sake and Henry pretty much idolizes you!"

"You think so?" Her chest was swimming with emotion, she really wanted Henry to like her. She just never thought of herself as a 'kid person.'

"I know so. You would make an awesome mom."

She smiled at Emma and wished she had the courage to tell her that she would love to be a mother with her.

Instead she pulled her in for a soft kiss.

When they separated it was hard not to smile from ear to ear.

* * *

"Regina please take it easy today and call me if you need anything at all. You're more important than school work. " Emma lingered by her bed regrettably having to leave for the start of the school week, their time together was coming to an end.

"Yes dear." She drawled back but with a smile in her voice.

"I mean it." She replied softly.

"I know. " Their eyes locked and all joking was cast aside.

* * *

Lunch was supposed to be easy. Just show up, eat, and listen to classmates complain about schoolwork. She was good at it except today as she sat down and bit into her Italian sub Ruby said something that would have earned her a failing grade if lunch were a subject.

"I heard they replaced Miss Mills. I wish they'd get rid of Miss Blue…"

"Ruby Miss Blue is a good teacher." Belle replied.

"So." Belle looked thrown off by the retort and stumbled to form a reply. "Doesn't mean I don't want to replace her."

"You know Miss Mills was shot right?" Emma had to interject.

"Um..."

"Show a little more compassion. Besides is a perv. You don't want a replacement. "

Ruby stared across at her then suddenly beamed wide.

"Oh. My. God. You have a crush on Miss Mills and now you miss her. Awwww."

"What?!" She was pretty sure she was blushing and how the hell did she jump to that conclusion?

"You've been moping around all day and now your funsucking makes sense." Ruby leaned in a little closer over the table. "Hey I get it she's hot but that doesn't mean she wasn't a fucking bitch to you."

"She wasn't…" _Not really. _"She had her moods but that doesn't mean she wasn't a great teacher."

"Really? The person that gave you weeks of detention and made the entire class write an essay on how terrible a student you are wasn't a bitch?"

_Well when you put it like that?!_

"Listen Ruby...you're my friend so I'm going to pretend you didn't say any of this and we'll just eat our lunches."

"Sure Emma whatever you want." The way Ruby said that wasn't sitting well with her. She set down her sub and calmly fought the urge to start yelling at her.

"Ruby don't…."Belle warned.

" I just don't understand how you could crush on somebody who is completely and utterly-"

"Stop." She growled. Ruby stopped mid sentence taken aback by the unexpected hostility radiating off of Emma.

"I won't listen to you trash talk her when she is unable to properly defend her character. She is a strong intelligent woman that I deeply admire. That I..." She paled.

She was about to tell them she loved her. She wasn't thinking right, she had to leave before she behaved even more irrationally. She pushed in her chair and fled on hurried footsteps.

"Emma!" Belle called after her but she didn't stop.

She needed to be somewhere alone. Away from the hordes of people, and their prying ears. She wanted to be with Regina. She ran into the nearest bathroom and pulled out her cellphone.

Two rings then three.

"Emma? Is everything okay?" Instantly her mood lessened. Just hearing her voice was comforting enough.

"Yes but aren't I supposed to be asking you that?"

"You still can."

"Allright. Is everything okay?"

"I've been feeling a little sore but other then that I'm okay and I've been reading some of your poetry collections I hope you don't mind...'

"No. Not at all that's great. Maybe later we can discuss some of them and you know you can go all English teacher on me."

There was a pause in the conversation as the meaning of her words settled in. "I didn't mean-"

"Emma." she chuckled. "I know what you meant.

"Of course…."

"Are you sure you're okay? Is it ? "

"No he was actually kind of normal today."

"I'm glad you called but you sound… upset."

"I just miss you that's all and I kind of got into a fight with Ruby."

"Oh...It must be bad then if you're skipping lunch."

"You know me so well." She laughed but it was almost a sad one.

"Just finish out the school day and if you want to talk about it later we can."

She felt so much better now.

"Thank you. I should probably get going…"  
"Yes. You should."

"I love you." Warmth spread through her chest every time she said those words.

"I love you too Emma. Now go eat. I don't want a cranky blonde to deal with later."

She smiled for the dozenth time and hung up.

Belle was waiting for her in the hall.

"That was Miss Mills wasn't it?"

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked softly, not angry.

"I was going to…"

"But?"

"You know why I can't. If word got out it would ruin her. It's better people don't think of her like that. People like to make up stories."

"Ok." Belle nodded and an understanding was passed between them. "You should sit down with Ruby in a different setting and explain this to her. I don't think she would have reacted so harshly today if she knew the truth."

"Me too...but she did say a lot of truthful things. I just didn't like hearing it. She's different now that I know her."

Belle nodded.

"Come back to lunch with me?"

"I won't say no to that."

* * *

"Regina."

Emma was home early. She put down her book and greeted the blonde with a smile as she entered the bedroom.

"The Alchemist?" Emma hummed.

"Yes it's not the best writing however I am very intrigued."

"I just never thought you'd be into the sort of fantasy stuff but I should know by now not to assume things about you." Emma sat down on the edge of the bed, her weight making it dip slightly.

"Well there's more to it than alchemy."

"I haven't read it."

"I might be able to loan it to you." There was a small smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth and Emma couldn't help smirking back.

"You need anything?"

"No. Thank you…Where's Henry?" She never thought she'd say it but she actually missed the little boy. His sweet innocence and charm made the most mundane of everyday tasks exciting.

"With my mom. She wanted to take him clothes shopping." Emma took of her boots and crawled up on the bed beside her. It was the middle of the afternoon yet the blonde was exhausted.

She lifted her arm so Emma could snuggle up to her uninjured side.

"I'm so glad you're a cuddler…" Emma sighed resting her head on her shoulder.

_I'm not._ she thought _but there's something about you that makes me want to just hold you close._

She could hear Emma's voice saying that's exactly what a cuddler is and a small smile touched her lips. Emma must have felt it as she tilted her head upwards.

"You make me happy too." she grinned. A quick wet kiss was placed on her cheek and Emma returned to her hiding spot in the side of her neck.

"Wake me up when Henry gets home…"she yawned.

"And I'm supposed to just let you use me as your pillow and alarm clock?"

"That's the idea."

"Then as your pillow I get rights to your body."

"Yup…"Emma hummed. Had Emma heard her?

"Which means I can do this..." She dragged her hand up Emma's hip, slowly venturing beneath her shirt to give her breast a gentle squeeze. Emma's eyes comically popped open.

"I'm not familiar with any pillows doing that."

She started to withdraw her hand but Emma stopped her. "But I'm not opposed..."

She smiled down at Emma and slowly returned to the task.

She hadn't really been feeling needy but now that she was touching Emma the feeling was beginning to surface. Emma arched her touch and she bit back a moan. Here Emma was just relaxing and she was getting turned on. It had to be the painkillers... She was never this bad.

"Mhmm 'Gina." The nickname made her stomach flip.

"Did you sort everything out with Ruby?" She was looking for a distraction because the flesh beneath her fingers was making her pulse start to race.

"Not really but Belle and I are going to talk to her."

"May I ask what the fight was about?"

She felt Emma stiffen slightly.

"You."

Now it was her turn to bristle. Differing point of views yes but over her? Why?

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't know we're together, I'm going to explain that but...you weren't the most amiable towards me. "

Guilt washed over her. She had treated Emma rudely but she knew that. She was in a bad place.

"Emma I am sorry-"

"No its okay. I get it."

"No. I don't think you do..." She stopped touching Emma and they pulled apart.

"I want to explain...I need to tell you."

Emma looked over at her with confusion knitting her brow.

"I'm not saying my behavior was excusable because it wasn't. I just... I was bitter...and depressed." She swallowed the sour taste in her mouth. The last thing she wanted was pity but it needed to be said. "Honestly I considered..." Why was this so hard. Emma gave her arm a gentle prod. " suicide. "

The expression written across Emma's face told her maybe this wasn't the best of ideas but she had to finish. "I don't know why Emma but that day I read your short paper I didn't see in all black anymore... You changed something."

"Regina thank you for telling me this."

Emma had tears in her eyes and as she touched her own cheek she found a trail on hers as well. Years of heartbreak were leaking to the surface and she was powerless to stop it.

She wasn't finished though.

It may be too much to tell her all at once but she needed to get it all out.

"Daniel was my first love he died in a football accident, from a concussion. He was my world but I didn't love him the way I've come to love you... And Emma you've loved me far better than he ever could. I know this because I feel it in my heart... That's why when I say I'm sorry I truly do mean it.

I'm sorry I hadn't learned how to treat you, how not to lash out at the world. I hated the way I was teaching, I missed my parents, and I thought the only chance I had at love was gone. This house, this town...they've felt like a prison for so now you're here and I feel...liberated."

She couldn't gather the courage to look Emma in the eye. It would just break her if she saw what she feared the most, disgust.

"Regina..." Emma's voice cracked with emotion.

"You don't know how good it is to hear that, to know that you are doing so much better..." Emma laced their hands and held on tightly. " I didn't know what you were going through at the time but life has taught me that people say and do things they don't really mean. That's why I wanted to think the best of you and I'm so glad I got to get to know you..." Emma wrapped her arms around her neck and exhaled a shaky breath. "Please if you ever feel...down just let me know."

She nodded and returned the embrace, her chest feeling heavy with emotion. They laid there on the bed in silence. Her injured side beginning to ache from their position but her heart was too busy holding onto the moment. Nobody had ever accepted her the way Emma had and she needed to remember the way that feeling meant. Emma kissed the side of her head, and whispered another I love you. She shut her eyes and just let her mind turn off.

**A/N:I hate how long its been since I last updated! Sorry sorry ^10 don't hate. Reviews please. **


	18. Chapter 18

Despite her best attempts Emma couldn't nap after hearing Regina's words. She was too busy replaying the past. Of course she'd seen the occasionally sad look from her, a longing look out the classroom window when she thought nobody was looking but she never thought suicide. She swallowed hard and looked over at Regina. They had been lying here for over half an hour now, Regina's breathing was soft and calming but her emotions were going haywire since Regina confided in her.

She was feeling something new towards Regina but she couldn't put a name to it. Protective yes but there was a pull in her stomach, like the kind you get from falling, but she didn't know what that meant. Was it fear? What could she possibly be afraid of?

She took a moment to study the beauty beside her, her eyes trailing along the slope of her face, noting every small detail, the smooth skin, the tiny scar. She had meant to ask about that.

"Emma." Her breath unexpectedly caught. The way she said her name always gave her system a jolt. Like the way she said it was something unique, and reserved just for her.

"What time is it?"

Groggy, confused Regina.

She tilted her head towards the bedside table. "Four twenty."

"Oh..." Regina's head lolled back onto the pillow as she removed herself from Emma's body. She instantly missed the feel of it.

"Need anything?" She asked quietly sitting up on her elbow.

Brown eyes considered her for a moment before she shook her head no.

A door downstairs suddenly slammed shut.

"Henry." She grumbled. "Stay here. I'll bring him up. "

Regina nodded and tried blinking away her sleep. Emma wanted to watch the process of her fully waking up but more loud noises were coming from downstairs.

"Henry. " she admonished as she bounded down the steps. "Don't slam doors."

She got to the last step and instantly froze.

It wasn't Henry.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?" The stranger replied.

"I asked you first." She quipped back.

The woman rolled her eyes.

"Zelena."

"Emma."

They stood there eyeing one another suspiciously. The woman didn't look like a threat but you never knew.

"Do you know Regina?" she finally asked.

"Yes. I'm her sister."

"Oh. I didn't know she had a sister."

"Half sister... She doesn't like me much but I heard she was...incapacitated. Brought her some presents."

The wavy hair red head smiled innocently at her but it still managed to rub her the wrong way. It wasn't her place to turn her away though.

"So, are you looking after my sis?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Not doing a good job of that are you?"

"What?"

"I walked right on in. The door wasn't even locked."

"It's broad daylight. Besides I can fight off any intruders." She made sure to relay with her eyes that that meant her as well.

Zelena smirked and walked further in the house.

"Is she here?"

"I'm not sure. Let me check upstairs for you..."

"Nonsense! I'll just go up with you. Regina will be happy to see me."

Zelena started for the stairs and she grabbed the woman's ascending shoulder.

"I don't know you but I do know Regina. She will NOT be happy to see you. From what I can gather you haven't spoken to each other in a long time and most likely for a good reason."

"I'm her sister."

"Yeah that doesn't mean she wants to see you."

"We'll just have to find out then!" She replied cheerily.

The woman was far too adamant and unwilling to listen for her to even decide on how to approach this situation. Damn Mills' were stubborn!

"Emma-" Regina's face paled dramatically upon catching Zelena in the doorway as well. "What is she doing here?"

"uh-" Zelena pushed past her and rushed over to her bedside.

"Sissy I'm here to see how you're doing. I brought you chocolate!"

"Zelena. Stop this charade now." Regina nearly growled. "Leave."

"But I thought-"

"I don't want you here."

Zelena physically recoiled then gave a huff. Her facade of sympathy instantaneously vanished.

"Can't we just let bygones be bygones?"

"How dare you! After everything you did to me? "

"After everything I did to you? Are you mental? Oh wait don't answer that. I already know the answer."

"Zelena leave my house or I will call the police."

"oooo lil sis can't stick up for herself? Has to go and call the nice policemen? How do you think the taxpayers feel knowing they're spending their time dealing with petty arguments?"  
Regina reached for her cell on the bedside table and glared over at her. Zelena met her stare and huffed in exasperation.

"Fine! These were expired anyway."

She tossed the chocolates into the wastebasket and stormed out. Giving Emma a sneer as she passed her.

"Regina what the hell was that?!"

The brunette pursed her lips but she couldn't help noticing how upset this had gotten her.

"Just another part of my past I'd like to forget. I'd rather not talk about it...but just know I do not want her anywhere near me all she does is interfere, and ruin my happiness. Not to mention she's crazy!"

"Like mentally insane crazy or just-"

"She's not right in the head. She is obsessed with outdoing me in everything. I had to cut her out of my life. "

"All right." She breathed.

"I can assure you Emma that there will be no more surprises...you know my ugly side now. I understand if you-"

"Regina stop. No. I don't care about that." She moved quickly to her on the bed. "I told you I'm here for you. Ugly side and all."

She offered Regina a smile that was shortly returned.

"We all have different sides to us and that's what makes us...you know, us."

* * *

"My name is Detective Llandaff. I was hoping you could answer a couple of questions for me."

"Oh...uh sure." Neal tried not to show how nervous he was. "What's this about?"

"May I come in?" He was poignant in avoiding the question.

"I guess." Neal stepped aside and he brushed on by.

"You were a student of Miss Mills?"

"Yeah."

The detective quickly scanned the living room before taking a seat on the couch.

"How long have you known ?"

Just stay cool.

"Since third grade."

"I've been talking to some of your classmates they say you two often get in trouble together. You like to play pranks but lately they've stopped. I like to see change but it's interesting how quickly it happened. Why is that?"

"My father has been hounding me." He quickly lied.

"So he hadn't been before?"

"Yes but...he's fed up. Took away my senior privileges at school."

He was fidgeting and knew the detective was bound to see it if he could just control it.

"OK but it's to my knowledge your privileges were revoked a week before your last prank. I also found out hasn't been to school since last Wednesday. Coincidentally the same day your teacher Miss Mills was shot, and the day after the prank you played on the football team. Which was your last prank. It's led me to believe you may have had a part in the shooting. Can you tell me where you were that Wednesday."

"I was there at the museum..."

"You were?" The dectevie acted surprised but it didn't feel he already knew that "You weren't on the field trip roster. "

"Because I didn't want to go. Philip and I were ditching. We were going to play a prank on them at the museum. Killian was supposed to be on the lookout so we wouldn't get caught. But then we heard a gunshot and we didn't follow through on it. That's all."

"Hmm." The man picked at an imaginary piece of lint. "Whenever I hear that's all there is usually more to it. "

"Go look somewhere else then because you won't find it here."

He knew the detective would find out it was Killian but he wasn't going to be the one to rat him out.

"Thank you for your time." Detective Llandaff stood to his feet and gave a nod of his head.

When the detective finally left he pulled out his cell to warn Killian. It went straight to voicemail.

"Killian, I'm not going to cover for your ass but you're my friend and you should know. There's a detective snooping around and he knows we were at the museum. don't be an idiot."

But Neal just put the final nail in Killian's coffin. Killian didn't have his cell, detective Llandaff did. The detective grinned and rushed off with sirens blaring.

* * *

"Miss Mills I have some news you'll want to hear."

"What is it?"

"I think it's best if you came down to the precinct."

"Can I bring Emma with me?"

There was a brief pause of silence before he replied.

"If...that's what you want."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"No need to rush but the sooner the better. Goodbye."

"See you soon detective."

Regina let out a shaky breath and got up to her feet. She was getting better but walking still wasn't pain free for her.

"Emma I just got a call from detective Llandaff. He wants us to head down to the precinct now."

Emma jumped up from the sofa.

"Is it bad?"

"I don't think so." She couldn't help smiling with hope.

"Great. Let's go." Emma lead her to the door and she continued grinning. She loved the chivalry and protectiveness Emma always showed her.

"Do you think he caught your shooter?"

Regina swallowed thickly.

"Maybe."

Emma gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"He better have."

Emma was getting worked up and she had to put a hand on her thigh to calm her. Emma instantly loosened her grip.

"I just want them to get what they deserve…."

"I know Emma. So do I."

The detective wasn't at his desk so they had to ask around.

"Detective Llandaff is busy questioning a suspect-"

"He asked me to come down here."Regina calmly interrupted.

"Oh. Then he must be Miss Mills "

The detective lead them to a room that had a two-way mirror they soon realized.

The moment Emma layed eyes on the person Llandaff was interviewing her blood boiled with anger. Regina was completely oblivious to Emma's emotion too caught up in the conversation unfolding.

"I know you shot Miss Mills Killian. "

"I didn't do shit."

"That's not what Neal told me."

Killian snapped his head upwards.

"Yeah you're buddy ratted you out."

"It wasn't on purpose!" Killian exclaimed.

"Tell me how it happened then."

"I felt sick and angry seeing Emma with Miss Mills. I shouldn't have done what I did but I was just so angry. I wanted to be with Emma. It wasn't fair she shouldn't be with her. It's disgusting."

"What do you mean?"

"So you haven't figured it out yet?"

Regina sucked in a breath of anticipation.

"Miss Mills is fucking Emma."

Emma let out a low sounding growl and she herself felt a spark of anger at Killian's crude wording.

"Even so." Llandaff continued. "You shouldn't have shot the woman. It's a criminal offense that you will be getting charged for. "

"No. You can't."

"We've already processed it. Miss Mills just has to agree to press charges. Though I don't see why she wouldn't."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then you're one lucky guy. That should reevaluate his life."

"Regina." She broke through the brunettes emotionless stare. "You're pressing charges right?"

"Y-yes."

"I want my lawyer."

"Sure." The detective smirked and left the room .

It wasn't long before he joined them in the observation room.

"It's not over yet but I'm confident to say that you will have justice."

"Thank you detective…"

"You're welcome." He briefly looked back and forth between the two before speaking once more."If what Killian says is true….his lawyer may try to dig up some dirt. Try and turn this on you but you have nothing to worry about. Nothing illegal happened."

Regina nodded but couldn't help feeling slimy. The fact that she did bed her student made her feel like some sort of predator but it wasn't like that.

"Do you need Regina to sign anything? Something that says she's pressing charges?"

"Yes. If you'll follow me."

Regina didn't move and she had to nudge her.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Sorry. I'm still processing…"

"I'm here for you."

She nodded and they followed after the detective.

It wasn't until an hour later that they were driving back to Regina's. Regina was silent the entire ride back and was worrying her. She attempted to get her to talk to her but Regina kept denying anything was wrong. She had reluctantly dropped it.

Regina and her ended up on the couch sitting in silence. Neither of them said a word, and she was patiently waiting for Regina to speak her mind. She promised to be there for her, even if that meant just sitting for hours on end because she loved her like that. Soon Regina laced their fingers and spoke, her voice low and somber.

"I don't like feeling like some predator Emma….Killian is going to make me out to be some lecherous teacher. I'm afraid of what's to come."

"What? That's …" Her gut twisted. Regina was right. This couldn't possibly end well .

"What I get."

"No Regina. Stop that. You don't deserve this. Nobody does. " She squeezed her hand a little tighter . "It doesn't matter what people might think. We'll get through this."

"Easy for you to say." Regina snapped. The amount of vehemence in her voice caused her to pull her hand away. "You'll be portrayed as the innocent victim."

" You're already acting like it's happened it hasn't." She snapped back. "And I'm not the one you should be angry with. That's Killian. He started all of this!"

"No Emma. You did the moment you came into my life. It's all been a mess. "

"Regina what are you saying." Her voice quivered with anger and hurt.

"I don't know what I'm saying..I just. I can't do this. I can't. Everythings a mess. I … I'm sorry. I didn't mean…."

But she couldn't stop wondering if Regina was blaming her for everything.

"If you want me to leave Regina-"

"God no Emma. Never. I'm sorry. I need you." Regina was shaking.

She pulled Regina into her and did her best to move past the feeling of betrayal. Regina had truly hurt her with that.

"Please don't hate me …" Regina whispered into her hair. It hit her hard and she was trying to be more understanding of what Regina was going through.

"I don't hate you Regina."

She felt tears wetting her shoulder and her heart broke further.

Regina really was struggling and she couldn't seem to convince her that everything was going to be just fine.

"I'm sorry…." Regina mumbled once more and she realized then just how important it would be for her to be there for her. With everything that's happened to Regina, she vowed to help her through this no matter what.

* * *

Regina hated how emotional she was lately. She was becoming irrational, irritable, and defensive. Emma dealt with her moods far better than she would have. It made her love the blonde even more but only added to her guilt. Emma needed some time for herself for once. This whole shooting incident was a toll on both of them. It was late in the afternoon when she had the idea.

"Emma. Would you please come with me?"

"Yeah…."

Emma reluctantly set aside her schoolwork and followed her Into her bedroom.

When the blonde crossed the threshold she took ahold of her wrist and gently guided her to sit on the bed.

"I realize how horrible I've been to you lately…."

Emma didn't protest and a part of her selfishly wished she had denied what she said. But they both knew it was true.

"Which is why I want to treat you for once...thank you for being so patient and understanding." She trailed her hand up Emma's thigh and watched her eyes darken with desire.

"I want you to just relax and let me take care of you."

Emma nodded, her eyes glued to her every movement. She smiled to herself and pushed Emma back on the bed. She still didn't think she was capable of sex yet, not until her injury was fully healed. But she would do other things for Emma.

"I dont want you to do anything. " She breathed. "Just lay back."

Her hands grabbed the bottom of Emma's shirt and she pulled the fabric over her head.

"But I want to touch you."

Emma moaned.

"This isn't for me."

"Then let me touch you ."

She wasn't anticipating Emma wanting to touch her back so badly.

"Allright but I want this to be about you." Emma smiled and held onto the thighs now straddling her waist.

She looked into Emma's eyes and felt her heart swelling. The blonde was happily awaiting her... pampering. She smiled back and leaned down to kiss the nape of her neck, sucking and nipping just beneath her ear.

It wasn't long before she felt her own desire burning. Emma shifted beneath her and threaded her hand in her hair.

"I love when I hear you say my name." Emma hinted to her.

She smiled into Emma's neck and moved her mouth to the shell of her ear.

"Of course Emma ."

She worked on unhooking Emma's bra as she continued to nip near her ear.

"My Emma." She moaned.

Emma let out a shuddery breath and gripped onto her tighter. She could see how effective saying her name really was on her and she couldn't help but smirking.

"What else do you want Emma?"

She drew out the syllables in her name and Emma practically bucked into her.

"Take off your shirt." Emma breathed. She paused in her kisses. She still had bandages wrapped around her stomach. How could that possibly be sexy?

Emma was knocked back to reality moments after the words left her mouth.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking. You don't have to-"

But she was already unbuttoning her blouse for her.

"It's okay…" Emma looked ashamed of herself for asking.

She quickly returned to kissing Emma's neck but it was obvious some of the heat had diminished.

"Regina…"

She closed her eyes, assuming Emma was going to push her away now.

"take off your bra."

Her breath caught and all of her insecurities fell away.

"I want to see you."

She sought out Emma's gaze and the blondes eyes were brimming with sincerity.

She reached behind her back and unhooked it, keeping their gaze locked the whole time.

Emma looked at her chest the moment her bra fell away.

"You're so beautiful."

Emma shifted them on the bed. She sat up and wrapped an arm around her lower back, careful not to press to hard into Regina's side. She hooked her legs behind Emma's back and fought off the urge to rub herself into her.

When she started to suck on her nipple she lost her restraint. The quick buck against Emma sent a jolt of pain through her side. She hissed out loud and Emma immediately panicked.

"Shit Regina. Sorry. I shouldn't have grabbed you."

Emma was so sweet.

"It wasn't your fault. I got carried away."

Emma didn't know what to do as she waited for the pain to subside.

"Maybe we should stop." Emma said.

But she couldn't. She didn't want to. This wasn't about her.

"No Emma. I'm fine just let me take care of you."

She got off of Emma and reached for the blondes zipper.

"Regina I don't feel right letting you do this."

She pulled down her zipper and met her eyes.

"Why?"

She continued to slide off Emma's jeans waiting for her reply.

"I don't know. It just... doesn't feel fair."

She tossed Emma's jeans to the side and moved to her underwear.

"I owe you this."

"See that's what I mean. You don't owe me anything Regina."

Emma grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye.

"I want you but I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to do this. You're not."

"But I want to."

Emma let go of her hand and didn't fight her on it anymore. She could tell Emma wasn't too convinced that this was what they should be doing but she let her out of empathy. She threw Emma's panties across the room the moment she slid them past her feet and grinned.

Emma was no longer worried about the moral implications of letting her do this. The instant she felt Regina's mouth against her inner thigh working towards her center she shut off her brain. She only thought about getting Regina's mouth to where she wanted it.

"God I love you." Emma moaned the faster she worked.

Regina responded to her sounds by touching herself. She had said this was all about Emma but she was too damn horny not to.

Emma noticed her movements and moaned. Satisfied that Regina was joining in.

"Yes. " She moaned.

Emma suddenly cried out as her orgasm hit hard. She wasn't anticipating it on happening so fast. She removed her hand from her own pants and used it to bring Emma down from her peak, caressing the tensing muscles of her stomach and stroking her inner thighs .

Emma shuddered and nearly sobbed when it was over.

"Fuck…."

She lifted her head and smiled at the sedated look on Emmas face.

"Regina. I won't let you leave without returning the favor. "

"No Emma you don't need too I think I'll just hop in the shower and cool down."

"But that's what girlfriends are for."

She didn't fight Emma too hard on it and hours later the two of them were fully satisfied.

**A/N: thanks for reading, leave a review, and more to come soon . **


	19. Chapter 19

"Henry how was your weekend with Grandma?"

"Fun!"

"Yeah? What did you guys do?"

She bent down to his eye level and smiled at his adorable face.

"Drawings, and pizza, and movies!"

"Oh wow that does sound like fun. Did you even miss me?"

"No." He laughed.

"Sorry Emma."Her mother laughed. "nothing beats pizza with Grandma ."

"Well if you didn't miss me I guess there's no point in giving you your surprise..."

"What? Mommy!"

Henry jumped up and down.

"I missed you!"

She feigned disbelief.

"I'm not so sure you did…"

"I did! I did!"

"Well if you really did….then I guess I'll have to show you. Come on kid."

Regina smiled at the interaction and stepped to the side as Henry ran by her following Emma.

It left her alone with Mary Margaret and she felt a lot of pressure to have her like her.

"Hello Miss Mills."

"Please call me Regina."

Mary Margaret smiled and walked towards her.

"Emma told me what happened…..I'm glad to see you're doing better."

"Thank you. I'm glad to be doing better, and I have your daughter to thank for that."

"She really does seem to care for you "

She blushed.

"Yes...and I care for her as well."

Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow but the smile never left her eyes.

"She's happy with you."

She shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"Relax Regina. I'm not here to judge anyone. I just wanted to spend some time with my daughter."

"I am relaxed dear. Would care for some coffee?" She was far from relaxed in her presence but she gave her no reason to be nervous.

"Sure. Thank you. Cream and sugar please."

She fled for the kitchen to gather her thoughts. Emma's mother was the least intimidating but she was feeling pressure to impress her. Especially considering what the news was bound to say in the future.

Thankfully by the time she brought her mother coffee Emma was back to join them.

"What was the surprise?"Her mother asked.

"Some teenage mutant ninja turtles."

Emma grinned as her mother shook her head. "Hey I can spoil him too."

She set the mug down in front of Mary Margaret and wordlessly slid into the empty chair beside Emma.

"Hows school going Emma?"

The blonde have a shrug of her shoulders.

"Good I guess. English sucks though."

Emma smirked over at her and she couldn't help smiling into her mug.

"Well, it wasn't my favorite subject either."

She bristled in her seat. Emma's mother must not know she taught English.

"Really?" Emma replied. "Why didn't you like it?"

"Well….most of it was boring and too much writing for my taste. "

"Hmmm…."

"What was the worst part?"

"The readings!Oh and all of the responses to the readings. My teacher even gave us work on the weekends!"

Emma was enabling her mother. From the grin on her face she could see she thought it was funny and she couldn't help admitting it was sort of...cute.

"Oh that reminds me. Regina you're a teacher aren't you?"

"Yes. I am... well I was."

"She teaches English."Emma added and Her mother choked on her drink.

"Geez Emma why didn't you stop me?"

Emma laughed.

"It was funny."

"Ha ha." Mary Margaret deadpanned.

"It's Alright I get it a lot."

She smiled at Emma admitting to herself that it was slightly entertaining.

They settled into a comfortable silence but it wasn't long before Emma's mother brought up her incident.

"Regina forgive me for being so upfront about this but did you ever find out who shot you or why?"

She stiffened slightly at the unexpected question.

"Mom!"Emma hissed.

"I'm sorry I just want to know!"

"It's fine. Yes I did and his trial is being held tomorrow. Emma and I are going there in the morning…'

"I hope he gets what he deserves."

She nodded as she looked down at her coffee cup. Talking about it made her uncomfortable.

Emma gently gripped her knee beneath the table. It always amazed her how perceptive and comforting she was. Emma kept it there and she slid her own hand beneath the table to rest on top of it. The warmth and .contentment it brought her made her forget the stress the trial was giving her.

They exchanged small talk for a good fifteen minutes, their hands still touching, until Mary Margaret excused herself.

"Regina thank you for the coffee. It's a nice place you have here. And Emma thank you for letting me have Henry for the weekend. But I must be going now, I have a date tonight!"

"What. Eww gross." Emma replied.

"Emma." Her mother admonished.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean it. Have fun on your date."

"Thank you Regina."

"Regina!" Emma faked offense. "Just whose side are you on?"

"My own."

"Goodnight ladies…." Mary Margaret shook her head and left with a smile. As soon as her mother left Emma turned to her with concern.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?"

"Yes but I know it will be okay…."

Emma regarded her with sad eyes.

"I'm worried too...and it's not even about me."

"let's not worry anymore tonight. let's get some sleep."

* * *

" , at the time of the shooting where were you?"

"I was at the museum."

"And why were you at the museum?"

"We were going to play a prank on the class but we never got to."

"because you shot Miss Mills."

"OBJECTION!"

"Sustained."

"Does your father own a gun?"

"Yes."

"Does he keep it locked up?"

"No, not usually…."

"And if you were to take said gun would he notice?"

"He hasn't before."

"So you admit you've taken it on other occasions?"

"I...uh..yes."

"And what kind of gun is it?"

"A 9mm semi-automatic pistol."

"Which also happens to be the same kind of bullet that caused Miss Mills injury."

Emma sat behind Regina, wishing she could do something to stop her from wringing her hands nervously in her lap. It hadn't even been ten minutes into the trial and Regina kept looking to the clock.

"I have no further questions."

Killian's lawyer took his stand and Regina seemed to stop breathing all together.

" how long were you a student of Miss Mills?"

"About a year."

"And would you say you enjoyed her class?"

"Well it wasn't the greatest but I didn't hate it."

"And how were your grades?"

"Mostly Bs…"

"And does that make you angry?"

"No. I don't care about English…"

Killian was far too calm for her liking.

"Why shoot Miss Mills then?"

"I didn't."

That little punk . That piece of shit. He confessed!

"No more questions your honor."

"Mr. Orr?"

Regina's lawyer stood up once more and sent her an apologetic look.

"I do have some more question for ."

"You may proceed."

"Do you know an Emma Swan?"

"Yes."

"Is she somebody you find attractive?"

"Objection immaterial!"

"I can assure you it has relevance."

"Overruled answer the question."

"Yes." He grumbled.

"Have you ever asked her out?"

"Yes."

"But she said no?"

"Yes." He grumbled again.

"Do you resent her for that?"

He didn't answer right away.

"Maybe a little…I mean I wasn't expecting her to turn me down."

"Was Emma Swan with Miss Mills at the time of the shooting?"

"Yes."

"And would you say the two of them were close?"

"More than close from what I saw"

"What do you mean? What did you see?"

"Uh. " He realized his mistake a motive now as plain as day. "Nothing."

"So you're saying you didn't see anything now?"

"Yes."

" has just proven his words do not hold the truth. The court should not take into account any of his previous statements."

"Agreed. Strike any of his words from the record. You may call a new witness to the stand."

"Emma Swan."

What? Didn't they need her permission to do that? She shot Regina a panicked look but the brunette just pleaded for her to go up.

For Regina.

"How old are you Miss Swan?"

"24."

"And how long have you known Miss Mill's?"

"Since the beginning of this year."

"And would you say the two of you spend a lot of time together?"

"Yeah."

"Has ever asked you out?"

"Yes."

"And what did you say?"

"I said no and that I was seeing someone."

"An how did he react?"

"He got mad and stormed off."

These questions weren't so hard after all, but Killian's lawyer stepped up, big gun cocked and loaded.

"Did you and Miss Mill's ever engage in any Sexual activities?"

"Objection!"

"Over ruled."

Why would they need to know this!

She looked to Regina but her eyes were cast towards the ground.

"...Yes."

A small wave of gasps and whispers spread throughout the small courtroom. Her stomach was twisting with anger. That was private.

"And at the time of the shooting what were you and Miss-"

"Why are you focusing on us? Killian is the one that shot her-"

"Miss Swan refrain yourself ." The judge said sternly.

"As I was saying. at the time of the shooting what were you and Miss Mill's doing?

"Talking."She bit out.

"About what?"

"That's private."

"Just answer the question."

"Fine. But I don't see how this is relevant. She didn't think her students were enjoying the field trip so I was telling her she was wrong and that it was a great field trip. Happy?"

"Miss Swan." The judge warned.

"And was it a good field trip?"

"Yes up until she was shot!"

What the fuck. These questions weren't helpful.

"How many gun shots did you hear?"

Oh. Wait a minute.

"Three I think…"

"And did you see her shooter?"

"No."

"Is it possible Miss Mill's just happened to be on the end of a ricocheting bullet?"

"I guess but-"

"You may leave the stand."

She was beyond angry . None of this sat right with her. They were trying to play the wrong place wrong time card.

"Your honor there is no evidence my client shot Miss Mills."

"Does the prosecution have any further evidence?

"Yes your honor."

stepped forward and played the tape recorder with Killian's confession . Relief washed over her. They couldn't despute that.

"I would like to point out Killian Jones is a known liar."

"Precisely why we can't trust his word."

"Which makes his confession invalid."

"I disagree. This does not sound like the voice a person spinning a lie."

"Enough. I have enough information to make a ruling."

They stopped and held their breath.

"From the evidence provided it's clear that was at the museum, he admitted to shooting her, and based on his infatuation for Miss Swan I'm keen to say it was out of jealousy. However, I cannot in good conscious sentence him the standard punishment knowing there were several other gunshots unaccounted for. I have reason to believe there may have been another unknown shooter present. That is why I will only be sentencing to 6 months in prison with a year of community service. Plus an additional perjury charge for a fine of $1000."

Are you fucking kidding. How was that fair. He confessed to shooting her. He nearly killed her.

"Court adjourned."

Regina was shaking. She could see she wanted him to go away for more. He almost destroyed her world.

"I'm sorry Regina…" She felt like it was her fault. If only she hadn't admitted to those other gun shots. But why did she hear them? Where did they come from? She hadn't put any thought into it before.

"I'm okay Emma. Let's just get out of here."

Eyes followed the two of them out of the courtroom and she was positive she heard the click of a camera just as they left.

**A/N: It was hard for me to write the court scene hopefully it's pretty accurate but most of my experience comes from watching TV shows which, let's be honest, aren't always realistic.**


End file.
